Love is You-Indonesiaver
by Tanpopout
Summary: :D Draco pura - pura hilang ingatan, Harry percaya dia hilang ingatan khusus buat 'Harry Potter'...Summary: Draco mencium Harry? MERLIN! DIA PASTI GILA!. DM/HP, RW/HG, HP/GW, SS/ME, SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: errrrr…. JK Rowl*ng?

Pairing: DM/HP … slash yes!

Summary: Draco loves Harry, but Harry afraid to him…why?

Versi INDONESIAAAAA… YEAAAHHHH!

-_-) ini pas mereka kelas 7… tapi… *ngelirik kearah Severus mybeloved Snape… T_T tak akan kubiarkan kakanda akuh mati. Hidup… severus hidup… caranya? Kok bisa? Ceritanya panjang dan sulit di ungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

* * *

Chapter 0. Prologue

Tidak hal yang ku takuti didunia ini, setidaknya hingga saat ini. Voldemort tidak ada apa – apanya bagiku. Snape menggali kuburannya sendiri karena minatku pada pelajaran ramuan yang sangat rendah. Keluarga Dursley, menendang kaki mereka sendiri agar Nampak berani dan acuh padaku.

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang Kepala sekolah, melewati koridor dan…

Seseorang menabrakku…kami terjatuh dan saling mengumpat satu sama lainnya. Tiba – tiba ia melihat kearahku.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Dia hanya memandangku.

"Uhm… ya? Maaf…"

"_Maaf?"_ pikir Harry.

"Umm… kita pernah ketemu?" tanyanya ragu – ragu.

Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu takut akan suatu hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

~bersambung….


	2. Chapter 1: Non sense

Title : love is you (chibi…chibi…chibi)

Disclaimer: errrrr…. JK Rowl*ng?

Pairing: DM/HP … slash yes!

Summary: Draco loves Harry, but Harry afraid to him…why?

Versi INDONESIAAAAA… YEAAAHHHH!

Yaoi: yes! Draco Yes! Harry Yess! Severus MyBeloved Snape Yess!

Chapter 2. Nonsense

Hari itu, dimana peperangan telah berakhir dan seharusnya seluruh anak kelas 7 dapat lulus sebentar lagi dari Hogwarts tapi terancam karena satu hal. Hanya karena Daily Prophet yang meragukan lulusan Hogwarts tahun ini. Oh… God. Semenjak Lucius berada di Azkaban maka Draco-lah yang harus menggantikan ayahnya sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy.

Isu itu semakin melebar, ditambah adanya para ahli sihir yang berpendapat bahwa lulusan tahun ini sedikit diragukan karena kapasitas belajar mereka yang kurang, tentu saja karena tahun tersebut ancaman dan serangan Voldemort.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. The Head Boy, merasa perlu meluruskan isu – isu tersebut ke kepala sekolah yang semenjak pagi tidak juga muncul ke Great Hall. Banyak dorongan dari para siswa khususnya Slytherin kepadanya. Ia melirik kearah para Gryffindor duduk dan mencari Hermione Granger. _Bagus, the Mudblood gak ada ditempat disaat begini! Jangan – jangan dia ada diruang kepala sekolah bersama _(Draco memperhatikan hanya ada Ron disana)_… Potter_- pikirnya ..

Draco bangkit, dan segera keluar dari Great Hall sesaat sebelum Pansy masuk.

"Draco…kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya setengah emosi kepada Kepala Sekolah yang tidak juga muncul pagi itu dan tidak memberitahukan kepadanya apa – apa mengenai isu tersebut.

Saat itu, Draco merasa koridor sekolah jauh lebih panjang dan rumit dari biasanya. Ia berjalan setengah berlari dan berharap ia dapat berpindah tempat langsung keruang kepala sekolah. Lama kiranya Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ia kenal, hingga ia berpikir tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan ia akan sampai. Tanpa terasa ia percepat langkahnya dan ditikungan.. "Brukkkhh.." ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, kemudian saling mengumpat satu sama lainnya.

Ia mengenali suara umpatan tersebut, terlebih lagi ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Draco Malfoy!" kata seseorang yang ia yakini Harry stupid Potter.

Ia hanya menatapnya kebingungan karena kepalanya sedikit pusing karena benturan tadi. Wajah Potter benar – benar kesal nampaknya. Kira – kira apa yang terjadi. Saat itu Draco memperhatikan kesigapan Potter dari caranya memegang tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir yang mengalahkan Voldemort. Draco Malfoy bukan orang bodoh, walaupun orang terkadang menganggapnya penakut.

Oh… tidak saat Potter terlihat benar – benar marah dan bersiap mengutuknya. Oh…Tuhan, ia lupa tongkat sihirnya masih disaku dan akan butuh waktu mengambilnya.

Draco menelan ludah.

"Uhmm.. ya? Maaf…"

_Oh… great! Sekarang aku jadi Draco Coward Malfoy… maaf…kenapa meminta maaff.. bodoh – bodoh…_ pikir Draco tetap dengan acting sedikit kebingungan.

Harry Potter hanya terdiam. Terdiam. Dan keanehan, mendengar permintaan maaf –tidak sengaja- Draco. Draco yang bersiap akan dicaci maki jauh lebih bingung dari Harry. Draco yang kebingungan dan berpikir bahwa yang dihadapannya benar – benar Harry? kemudian bertanya… _kamu benar Harry? Apa aku salah orang? Aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan harry? Apa ia kembaran harry? _Pikirnya dan yang muncul dari mulutnya, "umm… apa kita pernah ketemu?"

Pupil Mata Harry Potter tiba – tiba membesar dan tidak dapat menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Harry tiba – tiba terdiam dan seperti berpikir lama. Draco hanya melihat keanehan melihat wajah Harry.

"Um.. Draco? Kamu benar – benar bodoh ya? Semenjak perang selesai apa otak mu itu menciut dan ingatanmu jauh lebih pengecut dari hatimu?" ejek Potter.

"Uh..? Maaf?" _Apa aku salah dengar?_pikir Draco. Oh…tidak ia sedang mengejekku, dan tiba – tiba amarahnya memuncak… "Kau-"

"Oh…kau disini Draco?" tanya Severus yang tiba – tiba muncul, memotong perkataannya dan menghentikan amarahnya. Seakan ada bunyi 'cklik' dikepalanya.

"Oh, ya..Sev.. kau kemana saja aku…" katanya melirik kebelakang Severus karena merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, "Granger…" katanya pahit.

"Sebentar Draco, Harry James Potter… ingat dan lakukan perintahku barusan!" katanya getir, dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada Draco, "Draco, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Draco yang awalnya juga menatap wajah merah Harry Potter yang sedang marah , ketika mendengar perintah dari Severus untuk mengikutinya ia, memandang sejenak pada Potter dan mengacuhkan tanpa ekspresi –biasanya dendam dan sedikit mengumpat pada Potter-

Harry hanya termenung dan mengikuti Hermione, ketika mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangannya Severus berkata, "Perang yang terhenti dapat pula menghentikan kebencian antar musuh, atau mungkin rival.. rupanya."

"Huh?" Draco merasa sedikit tergelitik mendengar ucapan The Potion Master tersebut, "Oh.. jangan bercanda Sev… melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuatku memuntahkan isi perutku."

Severus melirik kearahnya. Memandanginya.

Menyadari sifat diamnya pada Potter tadi, Draco menyela sebelum Severus berkata – kata, "yah..sayangnya pagi ini aku belum menyentuh sarapanku." Senyumnya.

Severus hanya terdiam dan memasuki ruanganya disusul dengan Draco.

* * *

"Hem Apa? Kau marah – marah karena Severus menyuruhmu mengikuti event yang akan diadakan Hogwarts?" kata Hermione simpel.

"Oh~ 'mione… Malfoy! Tadi aku jelas – jelas mengatainya tapi ia hanya terdiam! Terdiam! Dan malah bertanya 'apa kita pernah bertemu?' bayangkan!"

Tiba – tiba Ron yang lelah menunggu di Great Hall menghampiri mereka, "Bayangkan apa Harry?" katanya sambil memberikan senyumnya pada kekasihnya disamping teman baiknya itu.

"Malfoy!"

Mendengar nama itu, Ron tiba – tiba marah.

"Apa lagi yang ia lakukan?" katanya sambil melihat Harry dan Hermione bergantian. Dan Hermione hanya mengangkat pundaknya saja, menandakan ketidaktahuannya.

"Ia..jadi bodoh."

Ron cekikikan, "Bukannya memang bodoh?"

Hermione menyenggolnya dan berkata "setidaknya ia unggul dalam kelas ramuan dari pada dirimu Ron."

"Hei, kau kenapa Her-mi-one. Jangan bilang kau…." Katanya horror.

"Tidak Ron…" kata Harry. Ia menelan ludah, "Draco sepertinya tidak mampu mengenali ku…"

"EH?"

Empat orang terkejut dengan pernyataan Harry saat itu.

* * *

Ketika ia masuk, Great Hall sudah tidak seramai sebelum ia keluar. Tinggal beberapa orang dimeja Slytherin, dan ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada dimeja lainnya.

Tiba – Tiba Pansy dan Blaise mendatanginya, "Oh.. Draco? Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" katanya sembari menyentuh dahinya.

"Pansy…berhenti! Ada apa ini?" katanya setengah marah pada gadis yang dirasa tiba – tiba menyerangnya itu dan melirik kearah Blaise.

Blaise menerima arti tatapan Draco yang memberikan kode padanya untuk melihat kearah Gryffindor yang hanya tersisa 6 orang, Trio Golden Boy, Ginny dan dua orang yang ia yakini dari tingkat bawah.

"Kata Potter-" katanya setengah mencibir menyebut nama Harry, "Kau terbentur, jatuh dan hilang ingatan?" katanya khawatir.

"Pansy…aku menyebut namamu! Mana mungkin aku tidak mengingatmu!"

"Ah.. bukan Draco! Tapi kau melupakan Potter-" katanya mencibir sekali lagi, "Harry Potter! Iya! Potter sendiri yang mengatakannya aku mendengarnya saat aku dan Blaise berjalan dikoridor." Katanya dan melirik kearah Trio Golden Boy.

_Oh- apa ini? _Pikir Draco sejenak.

Melihat Draco yang termenung, Pansy menganggap bahwa memang ada yang salah pada Draco.

"Kau benar – benar melupakan Harry …ewwww Potty? Scarhead? Orang yang kau benci semenjak kau memasuki Hogwarts? Draco?"

Draco melihat The Gryffindors juga mencari tahu jawabannya. Ia menyeringai dan mengetahui apa yang harus ia katakan pada Pansy, "Hum? Harry?" katanya terbata sehingga terlihat kebingungan.

Mendengar Draco menyebut 'Harry' , Pansy terkejut. "HARRY? DRACO! PANGGILA DIA HARRY! Kamu Gila!"

Draco hanya menunjukkan sikap tidak pedulinya, "kurasa namanya memang Harry Potter? Harry –apa gitu- Potter? Tadi Sev, memanggilnya begitu."

"Ya..Tuhan.. Dracooo…!"

Baik disadari maupun tidak anak – anak Gryffindor mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga dengan seksama.

~to be Continue


	3. Chapter 2: No Sound

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: errrrr…. JK Rowl*ng?

Pairing: DM/HP … slash yes!

Summary: Draco loves Harry, but Harry afraid to Draco…why?

:D :D :D iyak iyak..iyak... selamat membaca~

* * *

Chapter 3 : No Sound

"Harry?"

"Ya? Hermione?"

"Tolong ambilkan buku Mantra Sihir Terbaik Sepanjang Masa karya Cezc Plainn di sebelah buku Persiapan Lulus N.E.W.T's!"

"Ini?" tanya Harry mengulurkan buku yang diminta Hermione.

"Yap, thanks. Ron bangun!"

"Ungghh… ya, Harry, ambil saja di laci.."

"Rooooonnnn!"

Setelah perang berakhir, kegiatan mereka ketika tidak ada kelas dan latihan Quidditch hanyalah belajar diperpustakaan untuk menghadapi N.E.W.T's atau belajar diruang santai Gryffindor, terkadang belajar didekat danau maupun ke tempat Hagrid untuk belajar mengenai Makhluk sihir.

Yep. Belajar.

N.E.W.T's memang akan diselenggarakan musim gugur nanti setelah O.W.L's dan mereka bertiga kehilangan waktu belajar mereka karena sibuk mencari Horcrux dan berperang melawan Voldemort yang mengundur waktu ujian. Waktu ujian yang seharusnya pada musim panas, diundur kemusim gugur dimana liburan musim panas dihilangkan.

Kecuali untuk anak – anak yang lebih memilih untuk keluar dari Hogwarts maupun yang lebih memilih untuk mengulang kelas tahun depan. Namun, Harry khususnya Hermione tidak dapat begitu saja mengulang tahun ketujuhnya maupun tidak mengikuti N.E.W.T's tahun ini.

Harry dan Ron memang berencana menjadi Auror dan hal itu memerlukan nilai E (_Exceeds Expectation_) minimal 5 didalam N.E.W.T's. dan tanggungan berat ujian dihadapan mereka bertambah berat karena gossip yang dihembuskan oleh Daily Prophet serta pendapat para ahli sihir yang mengatakan seluruh kelas 7 harus mengulang tahun ketujuh mereka.

_Merlin, 7 tahun di Hogwarts sudah cukup. _pikir Harry.

Hal tersebut diperparah dengan rencana Snape untuk membuat suatu Olympiade di Hogwarts dengan mengikut sertakan Beauxbaton dan Drumstrang untuk mengadu keterampilan dalam ilmu sihir termasuk Ramuan. Olympiade yang belum memiliki nama akan diselenggarakan satu bulan sebelum O.W.L's menambah kesibukan mereka.

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya ke meja, "Kapan kiranya Snape akan memberitahu kita mengenai rencana gilanya itu?" tanyanya pada siapapun yang dikiranya akan menjawabnya.

Tak ada jawaban, Hermione tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan Ron terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hermione!" panggilnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Ya? Harry? Oh.. maaf, entahlah…kukira dalam waktu satu atau dua hari lagi." Katanya singkat dan kembali pada bukunya. Harry menenggelamkan dirinya diantara buku dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang kesana kemari.

Malfoy.

dan terhenti pada satu nama. Kiranya apa benar dirinya hilang dari ingatannya? Atau hanya salah paham? Seingatnya ia tidak meng-Obliviate ingatan Malfoy, apakah mungkin menghilangkan sebagian khusus ingatan tentang dirinya dari ingatan seseorang.

Harry tidak begitu mengerti. Sepertinya kemarin Malfoy benar – benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengenalnya. Atau Malfoy hanya berpura – pura tidak mengenalnya karena malas berinteraksi dengannya. Atau karena hal – hal yang mereka alami saat berperang?

Kalau Draco benar – benar melupakan keberadaannya.._Hal yang menguntungkan bagiku, _pikirnya. Namun entah kenapa seperti ada putaran air yang bergejolak tak hentinya didalam dadanya. Apa kiranya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu mendengar ejekkan Malfoy, tak perlu saling memukul atau melemparkan tatapan benci satu sama lain. Tidak perlu saling sindir saat dikelas.

Malfoy, melupakannya.

Harry tiba – tiba mengeluarkan napas panjang.

"Hn..? ada yang salah Harry?" tanya Hermione sedikit khawatir ketika mendengar napas panjangnya.

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi keluar, "Ku rasa aku terlalu jenuh dan ingin menghirup udara luar, Mione…"

Hermione menatap kearahnya, "Kalau aku jadi kau, akan ku bawa beberapa buku ringan untuk kubaca." Katanya sambil mengulurkan buku setebal 6 cm kurang lebih pada Harry.

_Ringan katanya? _Pikir Harry mengkerutkan alisnya.

Wajah Harry meringis, "Kalau aku beristirahat sambil belajar sekarang, itu sama saja seperti aku makan sembari memuntahkan isi perut ku, Mione. Maaf…" tolaknya dan berpaling kebelakang tanpa melihat wajah cemberut Hermione.

Harry buru – buru keluar perpustakaan sebelum Hermione memanggilnya dan memaksanya untuk membawa buku atau malah menyeretnya kembali kekursinya karena rasa khawatir yang terkadang ia rasakan sedikit berlebihan. Harry terlalu berkonsentrasi pada langkah kaki yang diperlebar dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Tepat dipintu masuk,

"Bruuugghhh…" Harry menabrak seseorang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, dan dengan orang yang sama. Kepalanya menabrak dada yang tegap. Rasa sakit membuat orang itu membungkuk kesakitan.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan mengenali orang yang ia tabrak beberapa detik lalu, Ia terdiam dan sesekali mengumpat karena kesakitan namun tak luput mendengar umpatan rasa sakit orang yang ia tabrak pula.

_Dra-Malfoy?_

Orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengutuk siapa yang baru saja menabraknya dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry, "Apa lagi ini, Po-" belum selesai ia berbicara, Pansy menyela "Potter! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" bentaknya sambil mengusap – usap tangan Draco, "Kau tak apa – apa Draco?" dan Blaise hanya melihatnya saja tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

_Sial, _umpat Draco dalam hati. _Hampir saja aku lupa._

Harry melirik Draco yang masih mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia kebingungan akan berbuat apa, biasanya ia akan memakinya, menyalahkannya dan mengarahkan tongkat sihir kepadanya balik maupun langsung menendang kakinya. Tapi saat ini berbeda, Harry masih menyimpulkan bahwa Draco tidak mengingatnya.

Harry kebingungan, mengalihkan tatapannya, dan meminta maaf pada ketiganya.

Melihat perilaku Harry yang salah tingkah dihadapannya Draco menyeringai, _hum…menarik sekali._ "Iya, tak apa – apa.. maaf mengarahkan tongkat sihir padamu, Po-" katanya dengan nada bertanya yang membuat dirinya seakan tidak mengenal Harry.

"Potter." Harry kembali menatap Malfoy.

"Potter." Mendengar kata – kata Draco, Pansy menyela. "Draco sayang, jangan hiraukan dia! Ayo pergi!"

Pansy menarik lengan Draco, sedangkan tatapan Draco tetap pada diri Harry yang kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Keduanya masuk keperpustakaan meninggalkan Harry dengan Blaise. Blaise menyeringai dan menepuk pundak Harry.

Ada kiranya lima menit Harry tetap berdiri diluar perpustakaan, diantara kebingungan dan terkejut.

* * *

Sesampainya didalam Perpustakaan Pansy masih saja membahas Harry Potter yang dinilainya sengaja mencari masalah dengan Draco. Draco dan Blaise hanya mengiyakan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Hermione yang semenjak tadi tenggelam dibukunya, sedikit terkejut ketika nama Harry disebut – sebut Pansy. Ia kesulitan membangunkan Ron dan harus membangunkannya secara perlahan. Hermione tersenyum dan perlahan menundukkan wajahnya kearah Ron dan membisikinya, "Ron, Prof. Snape mendatangimu, katanya kau belum menyerahkan papermu kemarin."

Ron tersentak dan berteriak, "Apa? Aku bahkan tidak menambil kelasnya tahun ini!"

Hermione memutar matanya. _Cara yang ampuh dari pada aku membisikinya kata – kata manis. _Ia mencubit tangannya, dan membisiki Ron, "Malfoy!"

Mendengar namanya Ron tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Mana?" Tanyanya sambil mencari – cari keberadaan Malfoy.

"Ssstt… Dibalik rak buku ini Ron! Aku mendengar nama Harry disebut – sebut oleh seorang anak perempuan yang kuyakini Pansy." Bisik Hermione membuat suaranya serendah mungkin dan memastikan hanya Ron yang dapat mendengarnya.

Benar sekali, Pansy memang membahas 'ingatan' Draco mengenai Harry.

"Please, Draco… katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda! Kau benar tidak mengingat Potter?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam Draco. Pansy merasa bahwa Draco hanya berpura – pura dan dirinya tidak dilibatkan. Hal ini membuatnya kesal.

Draco terdiam sesaat, dan menunjukkan wajah kebosanan, sedangkan Blaise hanya menyeringai, "Kau tahu Pansy, seorang Malfoy selalu tahu apa yang dilakukannya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak paham apa tujuan dari Draco." Kata Blaise tak begitu menghiraukan wajah masam Pansy.

Hermione tidak sebodoh itu dalam menangkap maksud Blaise, sekalipun dari ucapan dan caranya berbicara, terdapat petunjuk bahwa Blaise sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Malfoy, tapi Hermione tahu pasti hal tersebut sebagai bagian dari permainannya terhadap Harry.

Pansy mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya dmejanya, sedangkan Draco yang memilih untuk diam, mulai membaca buku yang telah diambilnya sebelumnya. Tak mengerti kata – kata Blaise, Pansy merajuk, "Dracooo…"

Draco menghembuskan napas panjang, "Ya Pansy.." ia perlahan memilih kata – kata yang tepat. Karena ia tahu pasti Potter tidak mungkin ke Perpustakaan tanpa didampingi Granger jadi Gadis itu pasti ada didalam perpustakaan ini dan dengan tenang menenggelamkan dirinya didalam bacaannya serta menyimak pembicaraan mereka sekaligus.

"Yah.." katanya memulainya, "Aku tidak begitu mengingat orang yang… Potter, yang kutabrak tadi, aku mengenalnya. Ia tidak asing, namun aku tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti siapa dirinya." _Benar begini Draco_ pikirnya.

"Kau tak membencinya Draco?" tanya Blaise tetap menyeringai.

Draco berpikir sejenak, ia sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan apa tujuannya. Ia hanya menganggap ekspresi Potter terlalu menyenangkan untuk dipermainkan lebih lanjut. Ia harus benar – benar ekstra hati – hati, "Membenci? Apakah ia pernah melakukan sesuatu padaku, sehingga aku harus membencinya?"

Pansy mengubah cara duduknya lebih tegak dan lebih membuatnya nyaman. "Yah, karena dia The Boy-Who-Lived! Yang menghancurkan Dark Lord dan memasukkan ayahmu ke Azkaban, Malfoy! Masih ada yang perlu dipertanyakan?" Katanya dengan suara yang lebih tenang dan tajam. Jelas sekali kebencian yang ada pada diri Pansy terhadap Harry Potter.

Draco tersentak, bukan karena ia marah atau terkejut, tapi lebih pada ingatannya pada apa yang baru saja Pansy katakan, _benar, tidak mungkin aku tidak membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan…_Draco berhenti perpikir sesaat… _tapi… ia juga pernah menyelamatkanku, setidaknya entah pemikiranku yang mana…aku…_

Pemikiran Draco terhenti karena Pansy tak habisnya mengeluh, "Masih tidak dapat mengingatnya juga? Atau berpikir untuk tetap pura – pura tidak ingat!" tatapnya tajam pada Draco.

Draco ragu sesaat, "Tapi Pansy… perang telah berakhir dan aku tetap …", Pansy mendadak naik pitam, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan wajah dan tubuhnya pada Draco yang sedang duduk, di pegangnya wajah Draco dihadapkan kearahnya dan berkata, "Draco, kau pikir siapa yang menghancurkan rencana kita? Rencana Dark Lord! Untuk membebaskan dunia kita dari para Muggle?"

Draco menepiskan tangan Pansy, "Kau…"

Pansy tidak berhenti, "Kalau bukan HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" teriaknya.

Tatapan Draco menajam, entah karena ia sepaham dengan perkataan Pansy atau karena..

"Dumbledore dan pasukannya?" sela Blaise mengalihkan keduanya.

Amarah Draco mereda, ia… "Kau dengar Pansy? Berapa kalipun, kalau dipikir sejak awal yang salah adalah Dumbledore! Tak peduli dengan keberadaan Potter atau The Boy–Who–Lived. Aku sendiri tidak ingat kalau The Boy-Who-Lived adalah Potter." Katanya cuek.

Blaise tersenyum menyeringai mendengar perkataan Draco.

Pansy tetap tidak terima, "Tetapi Draco! Apa kau benar tidak dapat mengingat orang yang selama ini menjadi rivalmu disekolah? Selama hampir 7 tahun ini? Orang yang kau benci sesaat kau masuk ke Hogwarts!"

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda ia tak begitu memperdulikannya, "yang kau maksud rival itu si Mudblood-Granger itu? Atau orang yang kubenci si penghianat Weasel?"

Pansy kehabisan kata – kata, "Merlin… Draco sayang! Apa si Potter itu telah mengutukmu? Atau menghilangkan ingatanmu agar kau tak mengganggunya?" dan ia duduk kembali seperti seseorang yang kalah telak dalam judi.

"Mungkin." Jawab Blaise.

"Diam kau Blaise!" perintah Pansy.

Draco Malfoy kembali kebukunya, dan tersenyum.

* * *

Ron dan Hermione mendengarkan percakapan mereka, karena suara mereka bertiga tidak begitu terdengar mereka hanya sekilas – kilas saja mendengar.

"Hermione, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan sihir untuk mendengarkan mereka?" pinta Ron yang jenuh karena suara dari percakapan yang mereka ingin dengarkan begitu kecil.

"Ron." Katanya dingin, "kalau aku menggunakan sihir, nanti ada yang menyadari kalau ada yang menggunakan sihir dan mereka akan berhati – hati. Jadi sudah diam dan dengarkan dengan baik, awas jangan sampai kau bersuara karena itu akan mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Bagaimana aku akan mendengarkan kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara Mione, auugghhh!" kata Ron kemudian disela dengan buku yang hinggap diwajahnya.

"Diam! Ro-" belum selesai Hermione berbicara, mereka mendengar suara orang berdiri dan berteriak, "-lau bukan HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" yang mereka yakini Pansy.

Mereka terkejut, Ron naik pitam, "Merekaaa!" dan berdiri dari tempat diduduknya untuk menghampiri dan mengutuk mereka. Dipegangnya tongkat sihir ditangan kanannya.

Hermione yang terkejut berusaha mendinginkan amarahnya, "Ron! Ron! Ssstttt!" serunya dan menarik Ron untuk duduk kembali. "dengarkan saja! Jangan membuat masalah disini Ron!"

"cih!"

Ron mengantongi kembali tongkat sihirnya dan duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

Setelah Pansy menaikkan volume suaranya yang terasa sedang sangat kesal, mereka berdua dapat mendengar percakapan ketiganya dan mendengar pernyataan Malfoy bahwa dirinya tidak mengingat Harry adalah The Boy-Who-Lived.

"Apa? Serius?" pekik Ron.

"Sssstttt!"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Draco tersebut, mereka hanya dapat mendengar suara Pansy tetap dengan nada kesalnya.

Ron dan Hermione kemudian tetap memasang telinganya terhadap mereka bertiga, Ron berpura – pura tertidur diantara tumpukan buku, dan Hermione berpura – pura menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buku kalau tiba – tiba salah satu dari mereka ada yang muncul karena mencurigai suara bisik – bisik yang mereka buat,.

Beberapa saat kemudian perpustakaan kembali tenang, Hermione yakin bahwa Malfoy dan teman – temannya sudah tak ada diperpustakaan atau setidaknya tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ron bangkit dan menelisik diantara buku – buku yang tebal dan banyak, sulit terlihat.

Ron yang tetap menelisik keberadaan mereka dibalik rak buku semakin tidak sabar. Hermione yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya memarahinya, "Hentikan Ron! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

Ron berbalik menatap Hermione, "Aku bingung apa mereka telah pergi? Sudah tak dengar suara sama sekali bahkan Pansy tak berbicara?"

Ron berpikir sejenak.

"Hei Mione!"

"Hn?" Hermione hanya menjawab sekenanya saja dan tidak lepas dari bukunya.

Ron tampak ragu – ragu dan kebingungan

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Hermione mulai khawatir.

Ron terlihat mulai gelisah dan menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Hei, Hermione, tadi aku tertidur saat belajar.." Ron terhenti sebentar dan Hermione hanya menggangguk membenarkan, "Kemudian rasanya Harry memintaku mengambilkan sesuatu seperti buku atau apa yang ada didalam laci…"

Hermione mulai mengernyitkan alisnya, Ron tetap melanjutkannya "Tadi aku mendengar percakapan Malfoy dan teman - temannya…itu…"

"Ya?" tanya Hermione yang sepertinya mulai paham arah pembicaraannya.

"Percakapan itu…kudengar setelah ataukah sebelum aku bangun dari tidurku ya?"

Kadang ingin rasanya Hermione mengambil buku tertebal di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan melemparkannya ke wajah Ron, atau membuatkan sup yang berisi lembaran buku – buku untuk dimakan kekasihnya itu agar dirinya sedikit saja lebih pandai. Yah…walaupun Ron memang pandai dalam hal lain. Tapi…

_Kamu bodoh atau apa sih Ron? _Pikir Hermione dengan tatapan kosong mendengar pertanyaan Ron. "Ronald, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Pansy terhadapku dan dirimu?" tanyanya dengan pelan dan tajam.

"Ng…" katanya memutar matanya keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan menandakan dirinya berusaha mengingat dengan keras. "Kau rivalnya, aku orang yang dibencinya?"

"Tepat sekali! Dan kau seharusnya tidak bodoh!" omelnya.

"Kalau kau bertanya aku bodoh atau apa? Aku akan jawab kalau aku ini lebih pandai darimu!"

"Apa!" Hermione tidak terima dengan perkataannya sekaligus terkejut karena hal itu memang dipertanyakannya.

Hermione menatap kekasihnya itu. Kadang dirinya meragukan, apa benar pilihan hatinya pada Ronald Bilius Weasley sudah tepat. Ia menatap wajah Ron yang kebingungan dengan tatapan kesal Hermione.

Kemudian muncul senyum lebar dari Ron, "Karena aku memilihmu, pilihan tepat dan yang terbaik, makanya aku lebih pintar darimu yang memilih aku.. hahaha.." katanya tertawa dengan nada tanpa keraguan dan tanpa kepalsuan.

Dan hal itu membuat nona Granger mengalihkan wajahnya karena tersipu malu. Hermione perlahan berbisik… "Aku.. aku tidak lebih bodoh darimu dengan alasan yang sama."

"Hn? Kau bilang apa, Hermione?" tanya Ron dengan polos.

Hermione terlalu malu untuk menatap Ron, "Tidak apa – apa! Baca ini!" Perintahnya sembari melemparkan buku setebal 8 cm kearah wajah Ron.

Langkah Harry Potter membawanya sampai pada pintu the Great Hall. Harry terpaku antara dirinya ingin masuk atau ingin pergi kekamarnya saja. Ada kiranya 3 menit sebelum seorang gadis, memanggilnya dengan nada ceria.

"Harry! Kemana saja kamu hari ini?"

Ginerva Weasley, melihat gadis yang dicintainya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ginny, aku diperpustakaan dengan Ron dan Hermione, kau yang pergi kemana saja? Bukankah hari ini hanya ada kelas dipagi hari?" tanyanya dengan lembut pada gadis manis dengan rambut merahnya.

"Iya, aku pergi sebentar bersama dengan teman – temanku untuk mengerjakan paper kami."

Harry mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Pintu Great Hall,memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Ginny di Ruang Gryffindor dan Ginny otomatis mengikutinya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Transfigurasi untuk esok hari."

"Sudah selesai atau butuh bantuan Hermione?" senyumnya menggoda anak perempuan satu – satunya dikeluarga Weasley.

"Sudah kok Harry." Senyum Ginny bahagia menatap Harry.

Mereka terdiam sejenak dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka berjalan dikoridor satu sama lain, hingga Ginny bertanya, "Harry aku mendengar gossip yang aneh.."

Harry terpaku dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ginny sadar kekasihnya itu tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Harry, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir dan mendekatinya.

_Berita aneh? Apakah berita Malfoy kehilangan ingatannya secepat itu menyebar? _Harry tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tidak memperhatikan Ginny yang mulai panic memanggil – manggilnya. Hingga Ginny menyentuh lengannya, "Harry? Kenapa?"

Harry tersadar dan kemudian tersenyum pahit, "Tidak, aku baik – baik saja.." ia Nampak ragu ingin menanyakan perihal mengenai berita tersebut.

Ginny yang seolah – olah mengerti arti tatapan Harry, dengan suara yang lembut menjelaskan padanya, "Harry, yang kudengar bukan tentang dirimu kok."

Dan Ginny salah mengartikan objek yang ia pikirkan. _Tentang Malfoy?_

"Tapi tentang Olimpiade atau apa..yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Hogwarts yang akan diikut sertai oleh Beauxbaton dan Drumstrang pula!"

_Ternyata bukan. Eh? Apa ini? Apa yang ku pikirkan, fokus Harry!" _pikirnya.

"Iya, Prof. Snape tadi pagi memberitahuku." Katanya simpel.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa itu Harry? Apakah seperti Triwizard?" Ginny bertanya dengan semangat.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum tahu, tapi yang pasti Kami kelas 7, khususnya Ron dan Hermione serta diriku pasti mengikutinya."

Ginny menepukkan tangannya, "Wah… hal yang bagus Harry!"

Harry tersenyum getir, "Tidak Ginny, kalau olimpiade itu dilakukan satu bulan sebelum O.W.L's dan N.E.W.T.'s"

Ginny hanya terkejut mengingat Dua Ujian sulit menanti dihadapan kekasihnya dan kakaknya. Ginny tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan Hermione mengingat kemampuan calon kakak iparnya itu.

Melihat raut wajah Ginny, Harry tertawa kecil. "Tak apa – apa Ginny, ada Hermione." Katanya dengan genit.

"Harry harusnya kau tidak terlalu bergantung pada Hermione…kasihan dia harus mengajari dua orang sekaligus dengan dirinya juga dihadapkan pada hal yang sama." Mendengarnya, senyum Harry semakin melebar.

"Maksudmu, kau yang mau membantuku, Ginny? Atau kau cemburu pada Hermione?" godanya sekalilagi dan tertawa sementara Ginny memukul Harry karena sikapnya.

"Potter."

Jelas bukan suara Ginny, maupun sahabatnya. Suara dengan nada rendah dan dingin. Suara yang ia dengar lebih banyak saat mengejek, marah atau berteriak. Suara yang terkadang ia harapkan menghilang atau bahkan tak pernah ada sama sekali.

Harry dan Ginny terdiam, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Harry mengenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Draco Malfoy.

Pemilik suara yang membuat jantungnya melompat sesaat ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin.

~to be continue…

….

A/N: iyaaahhhh… maaf sebelumnya ada beberapa perubahan dichapter2 awal, karena -_-) memang aneh. Saya sedang membenahi gaya tulisan saya (thanks to Paradisea). Thanks for reviews.

Please, RnR (not Rock and Roll) :D


	4. Chapter 3: nothing to feel

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: errrrr…. JK Rowl*ng?

Pairing: DM/HP/GW RW/HG … slash yes!

Summary:Draco berpura - pura melupakan Harry. Harry menganggapnya aneh. anak2 tingkat 7 akan disibukkan oleh Olimpiade, OWL's, dan NEWT's.

^^V selamat menikmati... *nyamnyamnyam

-_-) temenku yang gak tahu slash/yaoi/shounen-ai, tiba-tiba pingin baca. dibaca judulnya, dibaca... beberapa detik kemudian ditutup dan bilang, "aku mau lihat cerita yang lain kayak apa." hahahaha...

Chapter 4: Nothing to feel

_Hari ini, hari yang aneh _pikir Draco, _ada apa denganku… terlebih lagi ada apa dengan Potter? _

Mungkin terkadang 'membenci' adalah cara yang paling mudah untuk menamakan perasaan yang membuat diri kita sendiri tidak nyaman terhadap orang lain. Perasaan yang bagaikan warna hitam, menutupi hati.

Mungkin awalanya kebencian bukanlah kebencian, siapa tahu kebencian itu berawal dari rasa iri, rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang pernah dilakukan orang kepada diri sendiri baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Harry Potter, mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Rasanya ada yang tidak lengkap hari itu jika tidak membuat Potter menderita.

_Benar_, _membuat Potter menderita_ pikir Draco, yang sedang me-legalkan seluruh perbuatannya hari ini pada Potter. Perasaan hari itu berbeda bukan karena hujan lebat yang turun disiang hari dengan cuaca yang sangat ceria dipagi harinya, bukan pula karena hari itu Potter tidak sengaja menabraknya dua kali.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia, lagi – lagi memasukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya bukanlah titik hitam kedalam kotak kebencian. Titik – titik yang bukan hitam ia paksakan untuk menjadi hitam.

"Draco?" Panggil Pansy,

Draco memalingkan wajah dari buku kearahnya dan mengangguk, "Ya?"

Pansy sudah lelah berada didalam perpustakaan dan ingin pergi ke ruang santai Slytherin. Draco dan Blaise hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak berbicara. Mereka keluar perpustakaan perlahan – lahan, karena Madam Pince tidak begitu menyukai kegaduhan diperpustakaannya.

Draco yang berjalan lurus, tiba – tiba dibisiki Blaise, "Lihat itu," katanya sembari menunjukkan jarinya pada Hermione yang sedang membaca dan Ron yang terlihat tertidur.

Benar pemikirannya bahwa teman – teman Potter pasti ada didalam perpustakaan. _Bagus, berarti Potter akan semakin mempercayai aktingku sebagai hal nyata, benar – benar berbakat aku ini _Draco tersenyum menyeringai.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari perpustaakaan dan menuju ruang santai Slytherin. Disalah satu koridor dekat dengan Great Hall. Severus memanggil Draco,

"Mr. Malfoy," Ketiganya menengok kearahnya. Draco menghampirinya meninggalkan dua yang lainnya, "Ya, prof. Snape?"

"Kumpulkan seluruh anak kelas 7 besok malam di Great Hall setelah makan malam, dan pastikan seluruhnya ikut! Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan."

"Mengapa tidak sebelum makan malam saja, Professor?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak butuh kegaduhan yang berlebih." Jawab Severus dengan tegas.

Draco terdiam sebentar mencerna perkataan dari kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Sekiranya akan ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan bagi murid Hogwarts mendengar pengumumannya itu. "Baik, Professor." Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke ruang santai Slytherin hingga Severus memerintahnya, "Katakan hal ini pada Miss. Granger-" ia terhenti sebentar, "Khususnya pada Potter, katakan padanya aku ingin dia menemuiku besok pagi sebelum sarapan pagi selesai dikantorku!"

Mendengar ini Draco menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengiyakan perintah kepala sekolah padanya. Ia malas untuk memberitahu Potter, dan berkali – kali menggerutu mengapa tidak diberitahunya sendiri saja kepada Potter saat makan malam nanti.

_Ah, malas sekali harus menemui Potter,… sudah cukup hari ini selalu tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannnya_, Pikir Draco. Hal yang luput dari Draco hanyalah fakta bahwa ia dapat menemui anak Gryffindor lainnya dari pada ia harus bertemu dengan Potter, atau menemui Granger. Sayangnya, hanya Potter yang dibencinya tidak pernah dilepaskan dari ingatannya.

"Setelah ini aku akan ke Great Hall terlebih dahulu." Kata Draco pada teman – temannya.

Blaise yang menanggapinya, sedangkan Pansy dirasa tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, "Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, dan ada yang harus aku lakukan sebelum itu." Kata Draco.

"Boleh aku tahu?"

"Yah, ini tugasku sebagai Head Boy dan perintah dari Severus untuk mengumumkan Olimpiade Hogwarts pada para Perfek, karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan." _Dan mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Potter._

Gelarnya Head Boy, ia dapatkan bukan karena hubungannya dengan Severus semata. Tapi untuk hal – hal tertentu Draco memang mampu mengatur sesuatu sebaik mungkin, tidak hanya karena ia memang cerdas tapi juga licik. Sifat umum yang dimiliki oleh seorang Slytherin.

Selain itu, perannya sebagai Pangeran Slytherin akan mempermudah dalam mengatur anak – anak Slytherin dari pada Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff mengatur Slytherin. Sekalipun banyak yang berubah setelah perang terjadi dan banyak anak – anak Slytherin yang tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts, bukan berarti Malfoy kehilangan tempatnya di Slytherin.

Ditambah adanya persaingan sengit antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin, akan sangat menyusahkan Granger yang sebagai calon pasti Head Girl untuk mengatur Slytherin, maka dari itu tepat kiranya jabatan Head boy diberikan padanya. Severus memang telah memperkirakan berbagai kemungkinan. Hanya seorang Slytherin yang mengetahui karakter Slytherin secara mendalam.

Teman – temannya turun keruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana ruang santai Slytherin berada, sedangkan dirinya ke lantai dasar dimana Great Hall berada. Dari sisi lain Entrance Hall, ia dapat melihat Potter disana. Potter dengan seseorang, berambut merah panjang yang ia kenali sebagai anak bungsu Weasel.

Bukan suatu rahasia, hubungan antara Potter dengan si Weasel. Hal ini membuat perutnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isinya dan darah dikepalanya merasa mendidih sesaat. Terutama saat Potter terlihat bahagia tertawa – tawa dengan gadis itu.

Kebencian yang mendalam, kebencian yang bagi Draco timbul karena ia tidak menyukai Potter berbahagia seperti itu. Berbahagia dengan seorang gadis dan menebarkannya dimanapun mereka berada. Draco meringis dan menggertakkan giginya berpikir tentang hal itu. _Dasar tak tahu aturan_, pikirnya.

Draco tidak sadar, siapapun yang mengetahui pemikirannya pasti akan berpendapat ia iri pada kebahagian Potter. Atau karena kebenciannya pada Potter yang mendarah daging, atau karena hal lain…

Draco sendiri tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Tak apa – apa Ginny, ada Hermione." Kata Potter pada Weasley, terdengar seperti sebuah godaan. Draco kebosanan mendengar Potter menggoda Weasel semenjak tadi. Bahkan Draco, dirinya sendiri tidak sadar telah mengikuti Potter dan Weasley.

_Granger, kuakui bahwa kalian memang tak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan otaknya. Mungkin karena ia Half Blood kemampuannya pun hanya setengahnya saja._ Pikir Draco meremehkan Potter dan mengesampingkan teriakan otak kirinya yang mengakui kemampuan Potter dalam hal lainnya.

Gadis itu merajuk pada Potter, "Harry harusnya kau tidak terlalu bergantung pada Hermione…kasihan dia harus mengajari dua orang sekaligus dengan dirinya juga dihadapkan pada hal yang sama." _Benar, benar kau Weasel, tapi apa yang bisa Potter lakukan dengan intelegensinya rendah seperti itu tanpa Granger. Mengapa aku memuji Granger dari tadi._ Pikir Draco kemudian mengerutkan wajahnya sehingga menjadi masam.

Mendengar Gadis itu merajuk, senyum Potter semakin melebar. Draco tanpa ia sadari terkejut dan tertegun melihatnya. Ia jarang sekali melihat Potter tersenyum seperti itu, bukan jarang bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah, kecuali jika ia mampu memenangkan pertandingan Quiddditch atau membalikkan ejekan Malfoy.

Tapi yang manapun dari ingatannya, atau memang ia tidak pernah peduli untuk mengingatnya. Draco tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Atau bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum dengan perasaan seperti apa kiranya yang dipikirkan Potter saat ia tersenyun sedemikian rupa.

Perasaan…cinta kah? Yang membuatnya tersenyum sedemikian rupa. Cintanya pada si penghianat darah murni Weasley! Pikiran Draco tiba – tiba kacau. Ada perasaan aneh didirinya yang tidak menyukai fakta tersebut. Fakta bahwa Potter bahagia. Potter tersenyum. Dan fakta Potter tersenyum pada Weasley, gadis yang dicintainya.

"Maksudmu, kau yang mau membantuku, Ginny? Atau kau cemburu pada Hermione?" sekali lagi Draco mendengar Potter menggoda kekasihnya itu. Ia semakin kesal dan menggertakkan giginya semakin keras sebelum ia memanggil Potter dengan dinginnya.

VV^^V^V^VV^V^V^^VV

"Potter!"

Harry terkejut mendengar suara rendah Malfoy yang cukup keras. Tatapannya yang dingin seperti serigala yang sedang bersiap membunuh musuhnya. Harry membencinya, bukan perihal Malfoy menyebut namanya dengan dingin. Karena memang seharusnya demikian. Tapi Harry benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terkejut dan hatinya berdetak jauh lebih keras dari biasanya ketika Malfoy memanggilnya demikian.

Ginny menggenggam tangan Harry. Dan pandangan Malfoy semakin tajam. Apa kiranya yang ia pikirkan.

"Ada A-apa, Malfoy!" seru Harry, yang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terbata dihadapan seorang Malfoy. Wajahnya panik, ia menduga – duga sejak kapan Malfoy berada di belakangnya? Ia malu kalau sampai Malfoy melihat interaksinya dengan Ginny. Malu karena apa, ia sendiri juga tak paham.

Malfoy diam sesaat, salah mengartikan kepanikan yang terpancar dari wajah Harry dengan rasa terganggu akan kedatangannya. Ia tetap memasang topeng dingin dan tak acuhnya, "Hish, Dasar Gryffindor tidak tahu aturan-" Katanya dingin, dan diam sesaat memikirkan perkataan apa yang paling tepat dan sesuai dengan aktingnya, "Seharusnya kalian dapat memilih tempat untuk berduaan, dan tahu diri!"

Mendengarnya Harry menjadi kesal, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun! Tidak ada yang salah dari sikap kami, Malfoy!" digenggam tanggannya dengan sangat erat, hingga ia merasakan jari – jarinya menusuk ketelapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian,-" ia terhenti sejenak, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas perkataannya barusan.

Harry tertegun sesaat.

Dilipat kedua tangannya tepat dibawah dadanya, Malfoy bersandar kesisi kiri koridor membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dan melanjutkan kata – katanya "Aku tidak perduli dengan hubungan cinta diantara kalian, tapi-" ia menghembuskan napas, "-kalaupun kalian ingin berpacaran, berduaan, ber…-" ia diam sejenak, "bermesraan, dan sebagainya yang kalian suka, sebaiknya kalian lakukan saja di ruang santai Gryffindor atau tempat lain yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh umum… contohnya seperti aku yang tiba – tiba lewat ini." Katanya simple, dan tenang.

Mendengarnya ada rasa malu diantara Harry dan Ginny, tapi mau dilihat dari segi apapun, mereka memang tidak melakukan hal khusus selain mengobrol, atau bermesraan seperti yang dituduhkan Malfoy padanya. Harry kesal, namun Ginny membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu, "Ini bukan urusanmu Malfoy! Dan kami tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan!"

Harry hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Senyum Malfoy melebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "ckckck.. pertama, ini urusanku, Potter!-" katanya kemudian menatap mata Harry Potter, Mata berwarna Hijau bersinar bertemu dengan Abu – abu, "Siapapun dirimu, kuingatkan ini urusanku sebagai Headboy, yah kalau kalian lupa. Kedua, aku tidak mau ada kegaduhan dan pelanggaran didepan mataku!" katanya pahit.

Lagi – lagi Ginny jauh lebih tanggap dari pada Potter, "Kami tidak melanggar peraturan apapun Malfoy! Kau yang membuat – buatnya!" Ginny benar – benar terlihat kesal. Potter tenggelam melihat betapa tajamnya mata Malfoy yang sedikit terlihat kebiruan.

Tak sedetikpun waktu, Malfoy berikan kepada Ginny hanya sekedar untuk meliriknya. Mata dan pikirannya terokupasi pada Potter. Akhirnya, Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ginny sesaat dengan malasnya. "Peraturan? apa yang diketahui seorang Weasel tentang peraturan, selain melanggarnya?"

Kini Potter yang membalas perkataannya, "Bukankah kata – kata itu harusnya ditujukan untukku, Malfoy?" siapapun yang mendengar hal ini sepertinya akan berpendapat bahwa Potter ingin melindungi kekasihnya, atau Potter ingin memastikan ingatan Malfoy mengenai dirinya atau mungkin memastikan agar Malfoy kembali menatapnya lagi.

Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada Potter, "Hmm…-" gumamnya, "Begitukah?" katanya simple dan tersenyum pada Potter, "Jadi akhirnya kalian mengakui kalian melanggar peraturan tidak membuat gaduh didepan umum Potter-Weasel?"

_Sial!_ Pikir Harry, sebelum Harry maupun Ginny membuka mulutnya, Malfoy terlebih dahulu memberikan sanksinya, "10 Point dari Gryffindor karena membuat kegaduhan."

"10? Kau mengambil nilai dari kami 10! Hanya untuk obrolan yang kau sangkakan bermesraan dan membuat kegaduhan?!" protes Harry.

Malfoy tersenyum seperti seorang pemenang, "Beruntung aku hanya memotong 10 point dari Gryffindor, Potter! Lain kali jangan diulangi." Dan ia pergi meninggalkan wajah masam Potter dan Ginny.

bdbdbdbdbdbddbdbbddbdbdbdb

_Oh! Sial!_ Pikir Draco ketika baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya dari Potter untuk pergi._ Kenapa aku bisa lupa memberitahukannya pada Potter mengenai Severus. Gawat! Hh! Terserah, toh sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Granger! _

Draco terdiam sejenak, _benar juga… kenapa aku berpikiran bahwa aku harus bertemu Potter? Bodoh! Bertemu anak Gryffindor lainnya saja sudah cukup!_ Pikirnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memasuki Great Hall, dimana hampir separuh Perfek telah hadir didalamnya.

Ia belum melihat Granger, dan memang kurang dari 25 menit dari waktu yang ditetapkan pagi tadi saat ia selesai sarapan di Great Hall. Draco menenggelam tubuhnya keatas meja, seperti seseorang yang kalah perang. Sekalipun perilakunya menjadi tanda tanya bagi para Prefek yang ada didalamnya, mereka tetap tidak berani bertanya pada Slytherin satu itu.

20 Menit kemudian, dimana sudah hampir seluruh Prefek berkumpul. Pintu Great Hall terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dan laki – laki berambut merah memasuki Great Hall. Hermione dan Ron, langsung diduduk di meja Gryffindor dan membuka bukunya tanpa segan menyapa Malfoy yang menatap kearahnya.

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya dan bergerak kearah meja Ravenclaw, "Miss Granger!" panggilnya, "Mari kita mulai saja!"

Waktu kurang dari 5 menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan, Malfoy sekilas menghitung terdapat 19 Perfek telah hadir, kurang 2 orang dari Hufflepuff. Jumlah Prefek yang biasa 24 berkurang 2 orang dari Slytherin dan 1 orang dari Gryffindor, karena Perfek untuk tahun ketujuh yakni dirinya sendiri mengundurkan diri saat tahun keenam dan Pansy menyusulnya ditahun ketujuh serta malas berpartisipasi kembali setelahnya.

Dua jam setelah ini akan ada makan malam di Great Hall, dan ia masih ingin mandi atau setidaknya mengganti pakaiannya sebelum itu. Granger tetap tidak lepas dari bukunya hingga 2 orang terakhir dari Hufflepuff memasuki Great Hall.

Granger melihat kearahnya dan berjalan menuju meja Hufflepuff, dimana 11 orang Prefek berada di sisinya, menghadap meja Ravenclaw, serta Malfoy dan 10 orang lainnya menghadap meja Hufflepuff.

Malfoy tidak habis pikir mengapa Granger lebih memilih Great Hall dari pada beberapa tempat lainnya yang biasanya digunakan mereka untuk berkumpul. _Mungkin untuk efisiensi waktunya, dari pada ia harus membuang waktu untuk mondar – mandir sebelum makan malam_.

Granger membuka mulutnya, "Kurang dari 3 menit dari jadwalnya Malfoy, sebelum dimulai , aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal."

Pandangan Malfoy bertemu dengan Granger. Pandangan yang sepertinya ingin membunuh satu sama lain jika diperbolehkan. Tentu saja tidak ada seorangpun dari Perfek yang berusaha untuk menyela mereka, bahkan termasuk Ron. Ron memilih untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi saja.

V^V^V^V^V^^^VVV

"Gryffindor kehilangan 10 Point! Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?" seru Hermione terlihat sedikit kesal dan Ron yang disebelahnya hanya menghembuskan napas panjang saja serta menempati sofa kosong disebelah sahabatnya.

Harry dan Ginny yang baru masuk ke ruang santai Gryffindor kurang dari 5 menit sebelum mereka, dipaksa harus menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Jelas betul, Hermione telah melihat point Gryffindor berkurang 10.

"Malfoy yang mengambilnya?" jawab Harry simple.

Tak puas dengan jawaban Harry yang termasuk singkat dan dianggapnya tidak memenuhi standar sebuah jawaban baginya, "Aku tahu itu, Harry! Tapi kenapa?"

Harry menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tentu saja karena ia membenciku, Mione." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk hal itu, 10 point dengan alasan yang ia cari – cari aku rasa sudah menjadi hal yang sewajarnya."

Ginny memandang Harry dengan penuh perhatian, dan mengingat – ingat kejadian di koridor dekat Great Hall sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum mengingatn Harry membelanya.

Hermione memandang tajam sahabatnya itu, "Bukankah Malfoy kehilangan ingatannya mengenai dirimu, Harry?" tanyanya dan hal ini membuat Harry berpikir.

"Eh? Benarkah? Pantas saja ada yang aneh." Celetuk Ginny. Ginny tidak begitu memperhatikan percakapan 3 orang Slytherin pagi tadi saat di Great Hall, ia sibuk berdiskusi mengenai tugas Transfigurasi dengan teman sekelompoknya dan hanya sesekali menatap kearah Slytherin karena 3 kakak tingkat disamping memperhatikan meja Slytherin. Namun Ginny tetap tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

Hermione memandang Ginny, "Apa yang aneh, Ginny?" tanyanya penasaran. Harry dan Ron ikut mendengarkan Ginny.

"Sekalipun sikap Malfoy tetap menjengkelkan, tapi ada hal yang berubah dari caranya mengejek Harry,-" Hermione menyelanya, "Maksudmu?"

Ron menepuk pundak Hermione, "Dengarkan saja dulu, Mione."

Ginny berhenti sejenak, "Semisalnya ejekannya adalah ramuan, maka kebenciannya 50%, keinginannya melihat Harry menderita 40% dan 10%nya untuk melihat wajah masam Harry." Hermione dan Ron mengangguk. "Namun, tadi aku rasakan kebenciannya berkurang, tetap ia membenci, tapi rasanya,-"

Ginny menerawang keatas langit – langit Gryffindor untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat dari pemikirannya. "Rasanya, taraf kebenciannya pada Harry sama dengan kebenciannya pada anak Gryffindor pada umumnya, bahkan aku rasa perkataannya jauh lebih dingin ketika ia menghadapiku."

Harry terkejut mendengarnya, "Benarkah Ginny?" Ia pun merasa hari ini Malfoy sedikit _Out of Character _dari dirinya yang biasanya.

Ginny mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari laki – laki yang ia cintai, "Dan baik kau sadari atau tidak, sedari tadi ia memanggilmu 'Potter' tanpa embel – embel ejekan yang biasa ia gunakan untukmu, Harry."

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron berpikir sejenak. Benar saja perkataan Ginny, Malfoy memang hanya memanggilnya 'Potter' tanpa suatu aksen kebencian yang biasanya terlontar dimulutnya.

"Jadi yang kami dengar itu benar, mate~" kata Ron. Harry dan Ginny berpaling menatap dirinya. Dan Hermione membenarkan posisi duduknya kearah anak laki – laki termuda di keluarga Weasley tersebut.

Hermione menyelanya, "Malfoy, mengaku tidak mengenal dirimu." Dirinya mendengar Harry dan Ginny terkejut. "Tadi, aku dan Ron menguping pembicaraan mereka saat diperpustakaan."

Mata Harry terbelalak. Malfoy, benar – benar melupakannya. Tidak mengenalnya dan tidak mengingatnya. Ia bukan lagi musuhnya, bukan lagi rivalnya, dan bukan lagi seseorang yang akan dipikirkan Malfoy untuk dikalahkan.

_Eh…? Lagi-lagi aku berpikir yang tidak – tidak_ pikir Harry sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?" dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang meng-obliviate dirinya? Apakah itu dirimu Harry?" tanya Ron, dan Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bukan dirinya, "Atau ia diberi suatu mantra lainnya atau bahkan ramuan tertentu?"

Hermione terdiam karena ketiganya menatap kearahnya, "Apa? Jelas bukan diriku! Walaupun aku membencinya sama seperti kalian, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sedemiki-" ia terhenti sesaat karena tiba-tiba ada ide dikepalanya, "Benar juga, kenapa tidak kulakukan semenjak dulu ya?"

"Mione~," panggil ketiganya kepada Hermione.

"Apa? Bukannya itu ide yang bagus!"

Harry tersenyum getir, "Iya, ide yang bagus, Mione!" Weasley bersaudara hanya mengangguk menyepakati perkataan Hermione.

Hermione kembali menatap tajam Harry, "Tetap saja hal itu tidak menjawab mengapa Malfoy bisa mengurangi 10 point Gryffindor. 10 point Harry!"

Harry merasa ia kembali lagi keawal lingkaran dan berputar kembali kemasalahan yang malas sekali untuk dibahasnya. Harry menatap Hermione, dan ia pun tahu ia tak mungkin lepas sebelum dirinya menjelaskan permasalahannya tersebut.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Hermione berdiri tanpa rasa canggung dan menaruh buku dihadapannya. Hawa diruangan yang sedikit tegang terasa muncul dari wajah Hermione dan suaranya yang tidak sanggup menutupi kekesalannya.

"Gryffindor kehilangan 10 Point! Tolong, dijelaskan apa penyebabnya?" ia ulangi untuk kedua kali pertanyaannya sembari meninggikan kata 'tolong' pada Malfoy. Dirinya tetap tidak terima 10 point hilang dari Gryffindor karena hal yang menurutnya rancu.

Malfoy menyeringai, dan mengetahui bahwa Granger telah melihat point Gryffindor berkurang 10, atau mungkin si Potter yang menceritakannya. Malfoy hanya menghembuskan napasnya, _Granger tidak akan melepaskan hal ini sepertinya._

Malfoy menjawabnya dengan tegas dan singkat, "Karena mereka membuat kegaduhan,-" sebelum Granger mulai membantahnya, ia melanjutkannya. "Kau tidak ada ditempat Granger, jadi kau tidak berhak menilai bahwa penilaianku mengenai mereka benar – benar gaduh adalah salah atau aku hanya mencari – cari masalah."

Jawaban yang sangat cerdik, Granger ingin saja memujinya jika ia bukan pada pihak lawan, "dan tidak ada pula yang menyaksikan bahwa keputusanmu itu tepat, Malfoy!"

Suasana menegang, Headboy dan Headgirl menunjukkan sikap sama-sama tidak mau mengalahnya. Hingga Ron berdehem, "Sudah tiga menit, bagaimana kalau dimulai saja."

Hermione menatap tajam Ron. Tahu betul, Ron malas bertengkar dengan Malfoy. Harus diakui Ron cerdik, karena bisa saja point Gryffindor berkurang karena amarahnya dan dirinya akan menjadi kambing hitam Malfoy sebagai contoh kegaduhan. Ron tidak mau hal itu terjadi, ia lebih memilih menerima kenyataannya, dan berpikir untuk bagaimana ia bisa mengurangi point Slytherin nanti pada saat makan malam.

Malfoy berdehem, "Baik, semua orang telah berkumpul." Katanya membuka pertemuan sore itu dan mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Granger. "Tadi pagi kami, diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah bahwa dua bulan kedepan akan diadakan suatu olimpiade yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Hogwarts dan turut diikuti oleh Beauxbatons dan Drumstrang. Kita sebagai penyelenggara, khususnya para perfek diminta untuk membantu persiapan acara tersebut."

Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Granger, gadis itu mengerti bahwa ia yang harus menerangkannya. "Secara detailnya memang belum diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah, tapi peserta dari Hogwarts tidak lain adalah anak – anak kelas 7 dimana acara ini diselenggarakan untuk menampik berita miring tentang Hogwarts." Kemudian tambahnya "Yah, walaupun seharusnya kepala sekolah tidak perlu melakukannya karena cukup dengan hasil OWL's dan NEWT's harusnya sudah diterima."

Mendengar pendapat Granger, Malfoy menyela, "Itu kalau hasil keduanya bagus, Granger!-" katanya, terdengar seperi menggerutu, "Dan lagi kupikir kita memang kekurangan waktu untuk belajar.. jadi wajar bila ada penyihir yang berpendapat demikian!"

Ron yang tenang semenjak tadi terpantik amarahnya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau Voldemort tidak menyerang Hogwarts!-" Ron dengan lugasnya menyebut nama You-Know-Who, membuat semua yang hadir tercengang kecuali Hermione. Sekalipun perang telah berakhir hampir 1 bulan yang lalu, tetapi kebiasaan tidak menggunakan namanya secara langsung yang ada sejak bertahun – tahun akan sulit dihilangkan. "-dan jika kalian tidak membantunya, Malfoy! Aku bahkan masih bingung sampai saat ini, mengapa kalian dibebaskan!" sindirnya.

Malfoy kesal mendengar hal tersebut, tapi ia tidak boleh terpancing. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berharap dan menganggap ucapan Ron tidak pernah ada karena mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa ucapannya itu memang benar. Malfoy kembali menggunakan topeng dinginnya, Ia berhasil menahan amarahnya dan keinginan untuk mengutuk Weasel. "Granger, lanjutkan." Katanya dingin.

Suasana menegang, karena suara Malfoy yang mengeras ditambah beberapa perfek pun melontarkan tatapan kebenciannya pada keberpihakan Malfoy saat itu. Walaupun, pada akhirnya Malfoy berpihak pada Hogwarts, tapi sisa-sisa kebencian akan dirinya pernah bekerja sama dengan You-Know-Who tetaplah ada.

Granger lebih memilih untuk professional, sekalipun ia juga membenci kenyataan itu. Ia mengusap lengan kanan Ron, "Cukup Ron."

Ron hanya memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada ekspresinya tanpa bertindak lebih jauh, karena ia tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Salah satu alasan Hermione memilih Great Hall adalah untuk membatasi waktu pertemuan ini, karena mau tidak mau dalam 2 jam lagi pertemuan ini harus selesai. Great Hall akan dipenuhi siswa dan siswi Hogwarts untuk makan malam.

Sore itu berjalan lebih lambat dan lebih kaku dari biasanya. Perselisihan pendapat terkadang masih saja terjadi diantara Gryffindor dan Slytherin dan pertemuan itu berakhir 15 menit sebelum Great Hall memulai jamuan makan malam secara rutinnya.

UnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUn

"Hai, Ron, Mione!" sapa Harry yang sedang menuju meja Gryffindor dengan Neville. Ginny yang sudah ada semenjak Great Hall memulai jamuannya memberikan ruang kosong untuk diduduki Harry diantara dirinya dengan kakak laki – lakinya itu dan Neville duduk tepat didepan Ron.

Hermione hanya memandang Harry sepintas dan tersenyum saja. Jelas pertemuan dan laporan para Prefek padanya sepertinya tidak memuaskannya. Harry menatap Ron dan Ron mengangguk kearah meja Slytherin. Ia melihat Malfoy tidak berada ditempatnya. _Kenapa aku mencari keberadaan Malfoy?_

"Karena ia memang penyebabnya, Mate~" jawab Ron simpel.

Harry menampakkan wajah bingungnya pada Ron, yang secara tidak langsung bertanya mengapa Ron bisa mengetahuinya, Ron dengan acuh menjawabnya, "Kita sudah saling mengenal semenjak tujuh tahun lalu, raut wajahmu, ekspresimu, mungkin aku tidak mengetahui keseluruhannya tapi beberapa diantaranya sudah kuhapal diluar kepala." Kemudian Ron tersenyum kepada sahabatnya, sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa – tawa kecil mengakui kepandaian Ron.

Tawanya terhenti saat pintu Great Hall terbuka dan muncul sosok laki-laki berwajah pucat dan berambut pirang. Ia berdiri tepat di pintu yang terbuka, matanya menyusuri meja Kepala sekolah dan para guru. Disana hanya ada beberapa guru, dan jelas Severus beserta McGonagal tidak ada ditempat. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian duduk dipinggir meja Slytherin, tempat yang terdekat dengan Pintu.

Dilihat dari keterlambatannya, jubah, serta rambutnya yang lebih rapi, Ron tahu benar Malfoy memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum ia memasuki Great Hall. Ron mencibir, ketika ia menyadari ia sedang memperhatikan Malfoy.

Makan malam berjalan dengan biasa, dan Hermione sudah bersikap seperti biasanya sesaat ia menyentuh pumpkin juice-nya. Harry yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanan dipiringnya terkejut ketika Malfoy memanggil namanya.

Berbeda dari yang sebelum, rasanya kali ini suaranya terkesan lebih lembut, atau lebih tidak peduli pada dirinya. Harry mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah masam Malfoy.

"Mau apa kau!" yang menjawab adalah Ron, dan jelas dari nadanya Ron tidak suka ada Slytherin masuk kewilayah Gryffindor. Anak Gryffindor lainnya turut memperhatikan Malfoy.

"Potter,-" sekalilagi ia memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit lebih tegas dari yang awal, "-aku tidak memperdulikan kau akan mendengarkanku atau tidak, tapi Prof. Snape memintaku menyampaikan agar kau menemuinya seusai sarapan besok pagi."

Harry menatapnya dengan serius dan kemudian mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. Sesaat Malfoy hendak pergi, Harry membuka mulutnya, "Malfoy,-" Malfoy kembali menatap kearahnya, "-Apa kau benar sudah tidak membenciku?" tanyanya.

Malfoy terkejut dibalik topengnya, ia tidak menyangka Potter akan menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, "Dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan itu, Potter!" Malfoy mengutuk dirinya untuk tidak dapat menutupi amarahnya, ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Potter dengan mengingat senyum Potter pada Ginny sebelumnya.

Harry ragu-ragu, memalingkan wajahnya. Didengarnya Ginny berbisik disisinya dan wajah Harry sesaat nampak lega. Malfoy benci hal itu, "Benci sekali!" Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan meja Gryffindor tanpa berpaling kebelakang.

~to be Continue.

A/N: :D selesai juga… yang ini lebih panjang, sabar ya..yang baca..semoga tidak mengecewakan, terimakasih atas dukungannya.. (special thanks to Kishu-san), dan terimakasih yang telah mereview. review kalian membuat sayah semangat.. :) chaachuuliiee-san, sama baek-san

Please RnR (Not Rope and Rape)


	5. Chapter 4: No pulse

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: Jeanne Rowling...

Pairing: DM/HP … slash yes! another pairing HP/GW , RW/ HG , SS/ME

Summary: Draco dengan tegasnya mengatakan ia membenci Harry. hohohohoho..

Temanku yang sama tiba-tiba suatu sore bilang begini: "Nanti kalo ujan kamu ku Foto ya?" | "Hem? Buat apa? | "Nanti mau kulihatin ketemen-temenku, kalo bidadari juga bisa kehujanan." | eaaaaa… hahaha… like this banget dah.

Errr… maaf ngelantur, silakan dibaca..monggo~

qbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Chapter 5: No pulse.

"Hachuuuhhhhh…." Seseorang bersin, "Sroooot.." dan mengelap sisa ingusnya.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Goyle, temui madam Pomfrey dari pada kau harus…" belum selesai Draco berbicara, Goyle bersin kembali mengeluarkan gelembung – gelembung kecil berupa cairan yang apa bila meletus akan menyipratkan lendirnya.

Goyle berusaha dengan keras agar gelembungnya tidak keluar dari tissunya. Yup, benar sekali. Seseorang mengerjainya. Kemarin, saat ia keluar dari kelas, ia menemukan sekotak kue labu di depan pintu, saat ia buka kotak itu tiba – tiba partikel debu berhamburan dan terhisap olehnya. Akibatnya ia bersin – bersin seperti itu. Semalam suntuk suara bersinnya tidak juga mereda, malah semakin sering intensitasnya. Awalnya ia hanya bersin beberapa menit sekali, tepatnya setiap 15 – 20 menit sekali. Namun saat ini hampir setiap 1 atau 2 menit ia bersin.

Anak Slytherin yang malas mendengarkan suara bersinnya atau terkena gelembungnya pergi keluar ruang santai Slytherin, maupun menggunakan _silencing charm _baik diruang Slytherin, kamar mereka dan tak jarang menempatkannya pada Goyle itu sendiri.

Kasihan memang, Goyle semenjak Crabbe pergi jauh lebih sering sendiri, karena Draco sekarang ini jauh lebih sibuk dengan tugasnya baik sebagai murid Hogwarts maupun sebagai Headboy. Yah, tapi Goyle tetap beruntung, Draco tetap dipihakknya, sehingga tidak seorangpun yang berani mengutuk dirinya, membungkusnya, dan menguburnya didalam ruang bawah tanah.

"Hachuuuuccchhh…" Gelembung – gelembung putih penuh lendir bertebaran diudara, Draco dengan refleknya yang lumayan cepat mampu menghindari tiap gelembung – gelembung yang bila pecah berbunyi, 'pyuk'.

Beruntungnya lagi bagi Goyle, glembung –gelembung itu tidak berbau. Habis ia kalau sampai ketahuan Filch kalau dirinya yang mengotori koridor didekat Entrance Hall tadi pagi.

"Arrrgghhhh… Pergi! Atau kau akan ku kutuk lebih parah dari ini!" teriak Draco sangat kesal ada gelembung yang hampir mengenai pakaiannya.

Goyle mengangguk tanda memahaminya, yang mungkin juga tidak. Tiba – tiba Goyle memanggil Draco. Draco menengok kearah pintu keluar ruang santai Slytherin tempatnya berada. "Draco, dimana aku harus menemui madam Pomfrey?"

Draco menatapnya tajam, "Penyakitmu seharusnya tidak membuatmu lebih bodoh Goyle! Pergi kau!" Draco kesal. Semenjak Crabbe meninggal saat perang, Goyle seperti kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Draco mengerutkan dahinya terhadap pemikirannya sendiri.

Ia paling tidak suka kalau Goyle mulai memaksakan dirinya makan – makanan lebih dari yang ia mau. _Aku tidak rakus seperti mereka, dan tidak akan mungkin _pikir Draco kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sendiri, _lagi pula aku lebih tampan dari anak – anak lain di Hogwarts, dan lebih rapi. Siapa yang lebih rapi, bersih dan teratur dari aku. _Ia terdiam, dikepala muncul nama Granger, _tidak mungkin rambutnya berantakan, benar berantakan, apalagi Harry Jack*ss Potter! _

Draco menirukan orang yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu ketika mengingat Harry Potter, _siapa namanya…? Oh iya.. Harry James Potter, Harry…_ Ia terdiam.. entah mengapa, seperti seseorang yang mengingat nama seseorang dari sebuah buku menginspirasi diri, bukan nama yang bagus, tapi nama yang memberikan suatu dampak didiri seseorang, yang memberikan suatu kenangan… _Harry.._

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengingat Potter seperti orang melankolis. Draco berpikir sejenak mengenai hari ini. Hari yang aneh, terkadang dirinya mengira – ngira apakah ada seseorang yang memberikan suatu ramuan padanya atau yang menyihir dirinya.

Draco sejauh ini tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh ditubuhnya, seperti Goyle yang harus mengeluarkan gelembung – gelembung tiap detiknya. Tidak juga ia ketika terkena Sectumsempra, mantra yang membuatnya hampir mati. Ia menggertakan giginya dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih siaga. Mengingat rasa sakitnya, yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Sectumsempra… ia terkena mantra tersebut saat berduel melawan, Potter. _Potter!_ Ia menjadi sangat kesal dengan Potter, andaikan ia bisa berduel sekali dengannya, ia akan menggunakan Unforgivetable sebelum ia terkena Sectumsem…

Draco tak ingin dan tak mampu mengingatnya, tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia memang ingin berduel dengan Potter, bertengkar dengan Potter, memakinya, melihat wajah bodoh, dan muramnya.

"Hahahahaha…" Draco tertawa sendiri, dan tersadar dirinya tidak sendiri kemudian memasang wajah dinginnya kembali. Ia menatap tiga orang anak kelas 4 dan dua anak kelas 3 yang sedang mengobrol di ruang santai Slytherin. Ia mulai memfokuskan pemikirannya kembali.

_Sampai mana tadi.. ah, iya, mempermalukan Potter_! Draco sangat bangga mengingat perilakunya hari ini terhadap Potter, ia berpikir bahwa ia sukses mengerjai Potter. Melihat perilaku Potter yang canggung dihadapannya sangat menarik. Biasanya Potter akan memasang wajah terburuknya dan termasamnya dihadapan Draco, tapi hari ini Draco melihat wajah tercengang, kebingungan, dan salah tingkah dihadapannya.

Draco tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Mungkin darah ksatria Gryffindornya membuat dirinya mulai memprediksi penyebab Draco melupakannya adalah kesalahannya. _Ckckckck…. Bodoh sekali, Potter yang sekali tertipu, antara aku yang terlalu berbakat atau ia memang bodoh._ Draco menampakkan wajah bangganya dan anak – anak lainnya menatapnya keanehan.

Draco yang menyadari bisik-bisik disampingnya mengarahkan tatapannya kearah mereka. Dengan rasa sedikit terganggu ia berkata, "Apa?" hal ini membuat mereka terkejut dan bingung akan berbuat hal apa. Setidaknya mereka aman dari perngurangan point Slytherin.

Mereka tahu bahwa Draco adalah tipe orang yang semaunya dan sangat tegas terhadap hal yang menurutnya kurang baik atau kurang sesuai dengannya. Khususnya Potter. Semua anak di Hogwarts sudah mengetahui bahwa semalam dengan jelas ia mengatakan bahwa ia memang membenci Potter.

Banyak yang berspekulasi mengapa dirinya sangat membenci Potter, ada yang menyatakan bahwa Draco membencinya karena Potter dipihak yang menentang Voldemort, namun hal ini dapat disangkal dengan Draco yang pada akhirnya membelot dari Voldemort.

Ada juga yang menyatakan bahwa Draco iri pada kemampuan Potter, dan hal ini pun ditolak karena dalam beberapa hal Draco jauh lebih unggul dari pada Potter. Atau karena Draco pernah dikutuk hampir mati oleh Potter, tapi kebencian Draco pada Potter sudah ada semenjak lama.

Kebencian Draco pada Potter memang rancu. Draco sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia sangat membenci Potter, awalnya ia malah tertarik pada anak laki – laki yang disebut sebagai the Boy-Who-Lived tersebut. Namun karena saat itu ada Weasley dan ia tidak sengaja menunjukkan kebenciannya pada si blood traitor itu, Potter menolak menjabat tangan Draco, yang sekaligus menolak hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka.

_Benar, ini semua karena penghianat Weasley, itu.._ pikir Draco, _kalau tidak, aku dan Potter…_ Draco tersesat dalam pemikirannya sendiri, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, dan mengernyitkan dahinya. _Jika aku yang pertama yang menemuinya apakah aku dan Potter akan… akan apa? _Draco menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin, ia sekuat tenaga menetapkan kata itu didirinya bahwa tidak mungkin ia dan Potter akan berteman seperti halnya ia dengan Weasel dan si Granger. Granger, kapan kiranya Draco berhenti memanggilnya Mudblood. Karena perang telah usai? Karena Muggleborn, dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada sekte yang membenci keberadaan mereka?

Draco kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa suatu saat nanti mungkin akan ada Dark Lord yang lainnya yang membenci setiap keberadaan muggleborn. Tapi apakah ia akan membantunya? Mungkin tergantung kekuatan dan posisi tawar untuknya.

Tapi itu berarti, ia dan Potter akan sekali lagi saling bertentangan, membenci dan mengharapkan satu sama lain menghilang. _Apakah Potter pernah mengharapkan aku menghilang dari dunia ini ya? _ Pikir Draco dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _Perset*n dengan dirinya._

Draco mengepal tangannya dengan sangat erat. Matanya menajam, wajahnya memerah dan giginya bergemeretak. Draco bangkit dari rebahannya dan melihat kesekelilingnya anak – anak Slytherin lainnya pergi keluar ruang santai Slytherin, menjauhi dirinya.

Saat itu Draco belum menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memperlihatkan 'kebenciannya' pada Potter di Great Hall tadi malam.

Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y

"Harry, kau kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini kau kurang semangat?" tanya Hermione yang duduk tepat disamping Ron yang berhadapan dengan Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum pada Hermione, "Aku tak apa – apa." Dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pula Ginny, yang ia ketahui pasti lebih khawatir dari Hermione.

Harry, malam itu setelah Malfoy mengatakan bahwa dirinya tetap membencinya menjadi kurang bersemangat. Berkali – kali Ron menanyakan hal itu, mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba peduli pada Malfoy yang hilang 'ingatan' hanya tentang dirinya. Harry sendiri kurang mengerti, rasanya aneh, ada yang melupakan dirinya. Ron berkali – kali menyatakan bahwa Harry hanya belum terbiasa dengan fakta tersebut, atau Harry sebenarnya mencurigai sifat janggal Malfoy.

Harry terdiam didepan makanannya yang menggunung, semenjak ia datang dan sarapan muncul dihadapannya ia hanya menatapnya dan sesekali mengambilnya sesendok dengan jeda waktu cukup lama, hingga orang – orang disekelilingnya telah silih berganti. Hampir setengah jam mereka disana, namun sarapan Harry belum tersentuh setengahnya.

Harry menaruh sendoknya, menghembuskan napasnya kemudian menggeser piringnya. Pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah tidak ingin menghabiskan makanannya. Melihatnya Ginny yang khawatir bertanya, "Ada apa Harry? Apa ada yang salah dengan makanannya?"

Hermione dan Ron yang disibukkan dengan makanannya masing – masing, melihat kearah Harry, Harry menatap mata Ginny, mata dari orang yang dicintainya, dicintainya…_apa yang salah dariku_? Pikir Harry, "Mhh…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ginny menggenggam erat sendoknya, "Harry?" panggil Hermione, dan Ginny tetap tidak memalingkan tatapannya dari Harry. Ginny melihat kekasihnya berinteraksi dengan gadis calon kakak iparnya. Memperhatikan Harry dengan sangat teliti, rambutnya yang jauh lebih berantakan dan abstrak arah satu sama lainnya, wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, dan matanya yang memiliki kantung berwarna gelap. Ia sakit, ia sakit..pikir Ginny, mungkin bukan fisiknya. Tapi..

Ron menyenggol lengan Ginny, dan mengalihkan tatapan Ginny pada kakaknya itu. Kakaknya mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum kaku pertanda ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri Harry. Ginny kembali menatap Harry yang sedang sibuk menampik rentetan pertanyaan dari sahabat perempuannya itu.

Kadang Harry tertawa karena Ron mulai menggoda kekasihnya dihadapannya. Tapi Ginny tahu benar, ada yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ginny ingin percaya pada kekasihnya. Ia yakin suatu hari Harry akan mengatakan apa yang salah didalam dirinya hari ini. Ia percaya dan yakin.

Ginny tanpa ia sadari menggenggam erat jubah Harry, dan mengalihkan tatapan Harry. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan mereka tahu orang – orang disekeliling mereka sedang menyorakinya. Harry mengerti arti tatapan Ginny, kemudian ia genggam tangan Ginny dan sekali lagi tersenyum dengan hangatnya, "Aku hanya sedikit kebingungan Ginny,-" ia berhenti sesaat, matanya menatap Ginny namun menerawang, "Aku hanya membingungkan apa yang sedang kubingungkan, jadi aku tidak dapat berkata apapun padamu."

Ginny memahaminya dan mengangguk. Dilepasnya jubah Harry perlahan, dan melihat ke orang – orang yang sedang menyoraki mereka dan tersipu –sipu malu. Harry merasa sangat beruntung memiliki gadis seperti Ginny, gadis yang kuat. Gadis yang ia harapkan akan melahirkan anak-anak yang akan memanggilnya ayah.

Harry melihat kearah Ron, dan Ia akhirnya tertawa, "Bukankah kami ini pasangan yang Romantis?" semua anak Gryffindor maupun Hufflepuff yang mendengarnya, tertawa dan menyorakinya. Ginny merendahkan tubuhnya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba seorang anak Gryffindor yang Hermione ingat adalah anak tingkat pertama mendatanginya. Anak perempuan yang terlihat sedikit canggung dihadapannya. Gadis itu menatapnya.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut yang masih terbawa suasana gembira dengan yang lainnya.

Gadis itu kebingungan, seperti mengingat dengan benar kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, "Headboy memanggilmu, ditunggunya didepan pintu Great Hall." Bisiknya perlahan disamping Hermione yang sedang duduk.

Hermione menghembuskan napas, "Sekarang?" hilang keceriaan diwajahnya.

Ron yang mendengarnya bertanya padanya, saat gadis kecil itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baik aku akan kesana, terimakasih." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk menerima rasa terimakasih Hermione, Ron memegang siku Hermione untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hermione berdiri dan berpaling kearah Ron, kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Malfoy, bisiknya."

Wajah Ron mengkerut, terlihat rasa tidak sukanya pada partner kerja kekasihnya itu, "Hanya sebentar, Ron!" tegas Hermione berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Ron disikunya.

Ron diam, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Dean, Seamus dan Neville yang baru saja tiba. Harry menatap kepergian Hermione, jelas ia tak luput dari nama yang disebutkan oleh Gadis berambut coklat itu. _Malfoy, _pikirnya.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Draco Lucius Malfoy, yang hampir tidak dapat tidur semalaman karena mendengar Goyle bersin. Seharusnya ia mengikuti anak-anak lainnya mengungsi kekamar yang lain atau tidur di ruang santai Slytherin dari pada mendengarkan suara bersin dan mengelap lendir semalaman.

Bersin Goyle tidak ada yang berubah kecuali bentuk gelembungnya yang semakin kecil dan banyak serta kental. Menurut Madam Pomfrey, ia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ia terkena suatu serbuk dari jenis Jamur yang berasal dari kawasan Asia dan telah dimutasikan. Serbuk menyebabkan Goyle akan terus bersin hingga, iritasi atau rangsangan di hidungnya berhenti.

Serbuk jamur yang sangat kecil itu, keluar perlahan dari hidungnya dalam bentuk yang tak terlihat, ketika berada diudara bebas serbuk jamur itu dapat menyerang orang lain, dan bila masih menempel dilendir atau air ia akan mati secara langsung. Selama saat Goyle bersin tidak ada yang terkena langsung sesaat gelembung itu keluar, ia tak akan masalah.

Madam Pomfrey tidak mengizinkan Goyle berada di Hospital Wing karena suara bersin dan gelembungnya yang mengganggu, memang bukan masalah besar bagi dirinya yang telah transfigurasikan gelasnya menjadi dinding kaca yang memisahkan diantara mereka, dan menggunakan beberapa Charm serta Ramuan sederhana agar dirinya tidak tertular Goyle.

Goyle yang dapat ia lihat langsung dari tempatnya berada sedang kesulitan makan karena saat ia memasukkan makanan ia akan langsung mengeluarkan bersamaan dengan bersinnya. Draco antara kehilangan nafsu makannya dan kasihan melihatnya. _Kurasa akan kutemui Madam Pomfrey atau Severus untuk membuatkan ramuan, Severus pasti dapat dengan mudahnya menyembuhkan Goyle._

Sekalipun nantinya Goyle dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya, namun menurut Madam Pomfrey setidaknya bersinnya akan bertahan hingga dua minggu dan ia akan batuk setelahnya selama seminggu pula dan bila keadaan Goyle kurang sehat penyakitnya akan jauh lebih lama dari ini.

Draco tidak akan tahan. Ini baru saja hari keduanya tapi Goyle sama saja membantunya berdiet dengan menghilangkan nafsu makannya. Draco putuskan untuk menemui Severus, karena akan lebih mudah dari pada membujuk Madam Pomfrey membantunya. Toh hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Severus, pikirnya.

_Ah! Sial!_ Pikirnya, _aku lupa memberitahu Granger untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anak-anak kelas tujuh setelah makan malam_. Draco bergegas menggunakan seragam dan memasang dasinya, kemudian pergi menuju Great Hall, _semoga Granger belum pergi._

Ia keluar kamarnya, setelah mengetuk – ngetukkan kaca pemisah antara dirinya dengan Goyle. Goyle yang nampak pucat pasi dan sedang berusaha memasukkan makanan kembali kedalam mulutnya menengok kearah Draco. Draco menunjukkan arah jari telunjukkan kepintu, dan Goyle mengangguk.

Draco berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, ia tidak menyukai pagi ini. Karena ia merasa ia kurang rapi dalam memakai pakaian yang ia pasang terburu-buru. Sesaat ia melihat pintu Great Hall seorang gadis kecil menabraknya.

Draco tidak jatuh, tapi ia jauh lebih kesal dari Gadis kecil yang terjatuh dan kesakitan. "Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Bentaknya melihat gadis yang hampir menangis itu.

"Ma-maaf," kata gadis pemalu itu terbata. Draco melihat sejenak kearah gadis itu, dan dari dasinya ia mengetahui kalau ia seorang Gryffindor. _Tepat sekali_, pikirnya dari pada ia harus masuk ke Great Hall dan menemui Granger, yang sedang bersama dengan sekutunya, Draco lebih memilih menunggunya diluar. Itupun kalau Granger masih berada didalam Great Hall.

Draco sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada gadis kecil itu, dengan suara serta tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, "Granger ada didalam?" Gadis itu tak berani bersuara dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Beruntung pula hari itu tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua didekat pintu Great Hall.

Draco tersenyum menyeringai dan membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut, "Bawa Granger kemari!" Gadis yang paham akan posisi laki-laki dihadapannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian pergi masuk kedalam Great Hall. Draco perlahan mengikutinya dari belakang hingga ia sampai beberapa meter didepan pintu Great Hall yang terbuka.

Gadis itu kebingungan saat masuk ke Great Hall kemudian, ia ragu-ragu untuk mendekati meja Gryffindor. _Ada apa dengan gadis itu?_ Pikir Draco yang kemudian memperhatikan meja Gryffindor yang sedang ramai dengan sorakan. Draco sedikit mendekat agar dapat mendengar sorakan mereka. Jelas nama Potter dan kekasihnya disebut-sebut berkali-kali.

_Potter dan Ginny… dan cium?_ Pikir Draco mendengar potongan sorakan mereka. _Mungkin mereka sedang bermain, dasar Gryffindor bodoh._ Celanya namun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Potter yang tidak terlihat karena terhalangi tubuh teman-temannya dan Ginny, tapi yang jelas ia tahu pasti Potter sedang menengok kearah Ginny, _apa mereka sedang…_Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak mungkin, bodoh sekali Hermione membiarkan hal tersebut setelah point Gryffindor berkurang 10 kemarin karena mereka berdua._ Draco berusaha untuk tidak kesal, kesal karena hal apa, Draco tidak mengerti.

Gadis Weasel menggerakkan posisi tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan Potter yang sedang berbisik padanya, mungkin tidak berbisik tapi semenjak orang-orang disamping mereka menyoraki mereka, suara mereka tak ubahnya dengan bisikan. Potter lagi – lagi tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah itu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya, dan tertawa.

Draco sungguh membencinya! Benci karena Potter bahagia! Hal itu mengingatkannya pada malam hati itu. Ketika Draco menyampaikan pesan dari Severus. _Si Bodoh itu mengira dengan melupakannya itu artinya aku telah memaafkannya_._ Dia pikir siapa dirinya…_Pemikiran Draco lainnya berteriak, 'jelas ia Potter, siapa lagi?' dan mendengar hal itu Draco mengerutkan dahinya.

_Apa benar aku masih membencinya? Kapan aku tidak pernah membencinya._

Tatapan Draco teralihkan saat Granger mulai berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk membisiki Weasel sesuatu. Draco tahu pasti si Weasel tidak akan mengizinkannya menemuinya. _Tenang saja Weasel, aku tak tertarik seujung kukupun padanya, Gadis yang..ok dia manis tapi… tak ada keanggunannya sama sekali… yah, walaupun Potter lebih berantakan dari dirinya.. _Draco berhenti berpikir sesaat, _EH? EH?_ dan menengok kearah Great Hall saat Hermione memanggilnya.

"Ada perlu apa? Cepat! Aku tak punya waktu banyak!" Kata Hermione menyimpulkan kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya. Tatapan Draco yang seaakan tidak focus akan keberadaannya membuat Hermione tidak melanjutkan gerutuannya.

Draco mengumpulkan kembali tujuannya memanggil Granger, "Kau dipanggil Prof. Snape kekantornya sebelum jam sarapan pagi habis, Granger! Aku lupa memberitahumu semalam saat aku memberitahu temanmu."

Draco sepertinya menolak menyebutkan nama Potter dengan aksen memaksa atau menghina seperti biasanya, dan Granger tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu focus dengan pemberitaan dari Draco itu.

"Hum? Seingatku kau mengatakan pada Harry untuk menemui Prof. Snape setelah sarapan pagi?"

Draco terkejut, "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu Granger, aku katakan padanya…" kata-kata Draco teralihkan karena Weasel bersaudara dan Potter muncul dari belakangnya.

Draco kemudian kebingungan, _apa yang tadi aku katakan? _Dan melirik kearah Potter. Sekejap tatapan mereka bertemu, dan sekejap kemudian Potter memalingkan wajahnya kekanannya, dimana tak seorangpun disana. Draco dan Ginny menyadari hal itu, Ginny paham betul 'kekesalan' Potter. Ginny tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Harry bersikap seperti itu pada Malfoy dan ia rasa Harry pun tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Ginny percaya pada Harry.

Draco kesal karena Potter membuang wajahnya dari dirinya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya saat Granger mulai protes dengan sikap diamnya beberapa saat, "Kalian harus menemui Prof. Snape SEBELUM waktu sarapan pagi berakhir." Katanya menekankan kata 'sebelum' kepada mereka untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Granger kesal mendengar hal ini, dan bergegas ingin cepat pergi, "Ayo Harry!" ajaknya pada Potter yang bersamaan membuka mulutnya, menolak pernyataan Malfoy.

"Apa! Semalam kau mengatakan SETELAH sarapan pagi, Malfoy!" katanya kesal.

Ron membenarkan perkataan Harry, "Kau memang mengatakan 'setelah', Ferret!" mendengarnya Draco sangat marah,

"Diam kau Weasell" kata Draco kesal dan menghadap kearah Potter sekali lagi. "Aku menyebutkan 'SEBELUM' Potter! Sebenarnya apa ingatanmu seburuk itu? Tidak mampu membedakan mana kata sebelum dan kata setelah? Hah? "

Harry terkejut mendengar Malfoy dengan mudahnya mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Harry merasa seperti seseorang yang ditolak cintanya didepan banyak orang dan diingatkan kembali kejadian itu oleh orang yang menolaknya dengan ringannya. _Oh, aku pasti gila berpikir seperti itu, _pikir Harry. Tapi memang harus diakui, ia kesal. Namun bukan karena hal itu…karena…

"Iya, terserah kau saja, Malfoy!" kata Harry cepat-cepat sebelum Hermione dan Ron marah-marah dan membuang waktu lebih lama, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ginny, "Aku pergi dulu,-" mendengarnya Ginny hanya mengangguk, "Ayo, Mione! Duluan, Ron." Dan Ron pun hanya mengangguk.

Harry dan Hermione pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dan Malfoy mulai berjalan dengan arah yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Ron terusik dengan hal itu. "Kau mau kemana Ferret!"

Draco bukannnya marah malah tersenyum menyeringai pada anak laki-laki Weasley itu, "Sejak kapan Weasel memberikan perhatiannya padaku? Oh~ mulia sekali.." katanya menyindir sambil menaruh tangan kanannya diatas dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar minta dipukul rupanya!" kata Ron kesal.

Ginny memegangi tangan kakaknya itu, "Sudah, Ron!" dan mengajaknya pergi sementara Malfoy yang tidak memperdulikannya memalingkan tubuhnya mengikuti Harry dan Hermione.

Jarak antara Draco dan keduanya cukup jauh ada sekitar 7 meter. Ia memperhatikan kedua orang bersahabat dihadapannya itu. Potter dan Granger sedang berbicara entah mengenai apa. Namun dari cara mereka berbicara dan gerak tubuhnya, pasti bukan mengenai pelajaran. Mungkin seperti rencana kencan ganda atau sebagainya.

Draco meringis, sepertinya aku butuh kekasih. _Kemana perginya Pansy?_ Mereka memang tidak resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun dari cara mereka bersikap satu sama lain menunjukan ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka. Draco mulai mengira-ngira seperti apa istri masa depannya nanti, yang jelas minimal secantik dan seanggun ibunya.

Draco terhenti sebentar, ia berpikir kalau standar minimalnya seperti ibunya mungkin ia tak akan pernah menikah. Bagaimana rasanya tidak menikah, hidup sendiri dan tidak memiliki anak. Tidak memiliki garis keturunan untuk nama Malfoy, garis keturunan pureblood yang namanya sangat berpengaruh didunia sihir. Walaupun, untuk beberapa tahun ini ia harus bertahan menghadapi cemooh dari orang-orang terhadap perilaku ayahnya maupun keberpihakan mereka kepada Dark Lord.

Sekarang, mau bagaimanapun Draco adalah kepala keluarga Malfoy, dan masih ada ibunya yang ia sayangi serta ayahnya yang masih di Azkaban. Kapan kiranya mereka akan kembali kemasa-masa dahulu. Kalau bisa memilih, dan untuk kembali kemasa lalu apakah ia akan berpaling pihak Dumbledore? Atau membocorkan kelemahan-kelemahan Potter kepada Dark Lord?

Entahlah, Draco sendiri bingung. Ia sendiri tak begitu keberatan dengan keberadaan Granger si Mudblood. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, _Muggleborn_, pikirnya. Setidaknya menurutnya berpartner dengan Granger jauh lebih meringankan tugasnya dari pada dirinya harus berpartner dengan yang lain semisal Pansy, Patil, atau Milicent.

_Yah, semenjak Dark Lord kalah banyak sekali yang berubah_, Kementerian pun sedang sibuk-sibuknya menangkap dan mengadili orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Dark Lord. Draco dan ibunya sangat bersyukur karena mereka terbebaskan dari hukuman atas pernah membantu Dark Lord. Draco menatap kelangit-langit. Pikirannya melayang kearah yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Mereka telah sampai didepan Gargoyle yang akan membawa mereka keruangan kepala sekolah. Potter dan Granger menunggu beberapa saat agar Draco menemui kepala sekolah bersamaan. Password telah diucapkan dan mereka dibawa ketempat Severus.

Sesampainya didalam Severus sedang berbicara dengan Mcgonagall, dan menengok kearah mereka bertiga saat memasuki ruangan. Ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Minerva dan menggangguk ketika Kepala Asrama Gryffindor tersebut keluar dari kantornya. Severus menyuruh mereka bertiga masuk dan menatap tajam Granger dan Potter.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk. Severus menatap jamnya, dan berkata pada Granger atau Potter yang jelas bukan pada Malfoy, "Sepertinya Gryffindor suka sekali terdesak." Katanya tajam. Sudah pasti dirinya sedang menyindir.

Granger tidak terima, secara teknik mereka tidak terlambat dan datang 'SEBELUM' sarapan pagi selesai. Granger berdehem, mengalihkan pandangan Severus kearahnya, "Maaf Kepala Sekolah, kami tidak selalu terdesak dan harap dikoreksi bahwa kami baru saja mendengar bahwa kami harus menemui anda beberapa menit yang lalu."

Mendengarnya, Malfoy menjadi tegang. Severus melirik ke anak angkatnya (Godson?) tersebut, "Benar Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy, dengan wajah dinginnya mengakui kesalahannya, "Maafkan saya Prof. Snape, saya-" ia kebingungan kenapa dirinya bisa lupa memberitahu Granger, "-saya teralihkan dengan hal lain, dan saya pun belum memberitahu Granger bahwa kami harus mengumpulkan seluruh anak tingkat tujuh."

Mata Severus menunjukan kalau ia antara marah dan kecewa pada anak didiknya itu, "5 Point dari Slytherin karena lalai." Granger dan Potter terkejut, _5 Point! 5 Point untuk Slytherin!_ Pikir Potter, semasa hidupnya tidak pernah ia melihat Slytherin dikurangi nilainya sebanyak itu oleh professor yang juga berasal dari Slytherin.

Wajah terkejut Granger dan Potter tetangkap oleh Malfoy, ia sangat kesal melihatnya dan fakta pointnya diambil sebanyak itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak sebanding dengan 10 point yang telah diambilnya dari Gryffindor.

Severus juga melihat 2 anak Gryffindor yang terkejut, kemudian bertanya, "Apa kalian juga mau kupotong 20 point atas keterkejutan kalian?" tanyanya. Granger menjawab dengan cepat, "Cukup Slytherin saja Professor." Begitulah, Slytherin tetap saja Slytherin.

Severus kembali menatap Malfoy, "Aku tidak ingat memanggilmu Mr. Malfoy?" karena memang benar kemarin dirinya hanya menyuruh Granger dan Potter untuk menemuinya.

Malfoy sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya karena ia yakin dirinya pasti akan diberitahu oleh Severus nantinya. Severus tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setidaknya sekalipun hubungan keduanya sedikit aneh karena fakta ayahnya berada di Azkaban juga karena Severus. Juga fakta bahwa dirinya pernah membencinya mati-matian. Tapi, hal itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa Severus pernah menolong dirinya pula menggantikan tugasnya untuk membunuh Dumbeldore.

"Maaf, Professor bila tidak diperkenankan mendengar.. saya dapat keluar ruangan, saya dapat menemui Anda setelah anda menyelesaikan keperluan dengan Granger." Malfoy menolak untuk menyebut nama Potter, entah kenapa 'Potter' adalah kata yang dapat membuatnya canggung. Malfoy berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum Severus berbicara.

Severus paham bahwa Draco memiliki tujuan tertentu atas kedatangannya, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi darimu Mr. Malfoy atas pembicaraan kami, karena kau pun sudah tahu. Bahkan sekiranya kamu memiliki permasalahan karena menemuiku?" tanyanya yang seakan paham dengan maksud Draco.

Granger dan Potter memperhatikan cara mereka berinteraksi, tidak ada yang aneh. Namun pada saat yang sama sedikit terasa canggung diantara keduanya. Mungkin karena seharusnya Severus yang diduga mati bahkan oleh Potter yang melihat langsung mantan professor ramuannya itu mati, tiba-tiba muncul dan menyatakan bahwa ia mampu bertahan dari racun nagini. Nagini, ular Voldemort. The Dark Lord yang dulu dipuji-puji oleh Malfoy.

Malfoy kembali duduk dikursi yang menghadap langsung ke Potter, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hogwarts Professor, hanya saja salah satu anak kelas 7 Slytherin telah dikerjai oleh seseorang, dan membuat kami yang tinggal di asrama Slytherin sedikit terganggu."

Potter melihat kearahnya, dan merasa bahwa Malfoy entah mengapa sangat bertanggung jawab pada asramanya. _Tentu saja asramanya, coba kalau Gryffindor..mungkin ia akan mempersulitnya._ Pikir Harry.

Granger pada saat yang sama hanya terdiam dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di Slytherin, atau berpikir bahwa mereka memang pantas dikerjai karena ulah mereka sendiri selama ini. Granger berpaling kearah Severus saat kepala sekolahnya mulai berbicara, "Kita lanjutkan nanti Mr. Malfoy." Perintahnya.

Malfoy mengangguk, "Baik Professor."

Severus menerangkan mengenai Olympiade yang ia namai Hogwarts Cup. Yang didalamnya akan terdiri dari 3 jenis pertandingan antar sekolah, yakni dalam bidang akademik: ramuan, transfigurasi, pertahanan terhadap sihir hitam, herbologi, mantra dan ramalan, yang akan terdiri dari ujian secara tertulis dan praktik. Selain itu dibidang akademik, mengharuskan para pesertanya untuk membuat suatu penemuan yang berguna di bidang – bidang yang akan dipertandingkan tersebut.

Dalam bidang kemampuan secara keseluruhan dalam penggunaan sihir akan diadakan pertandingan 3 hari berturut – turut dengan tugas yang dibebankan kepada 4 orang wakil siswa dari setiap sekolahnya. Mereka harus memasuki Hutan terlarang, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Untuk detailnya Severus tidak memberitahu muridnya karena itu bagian dari perlombaan. Tapi Potter yakin Slytherin akan tetap jadi Slytherin. Mana mau mereka kalah begitu saja tanpa rencana.

Di pertandingan terakhir, akan diadakan pertandingan Quidditch, dimana akan diadakan 3 pertandingaan, -Hogwarts vs Beauxbatons, -Hogwarts vs Drumstrang, dan kemudian Drumstrang vs Beauxbatons. Sekalipun Severus tidak yakin dengan sendirinya bahwa Beauxbatons mau mengikuti Quidditch. Tapi yang jelas, Severus telah menerima Owl balasan dari sekolah lainnya, bahwa mereka akan mengikuti Hogwarts Cup.

Dalam bidang akademik tiap mata pelajarannya akan diwakili oleh dua orang siswa yang diakan dipilih oleh para guru tersendiri dan tentu saja dengan keputusan Severus, sedangkan untuk pertandingan 3 hari berturut – turut dirinya sendiri yang akan memutuskannya. Khusus untuk Quidditch maka madam Hooch yang akan memilihnya.

Severus lebih memilih untuk tidak menggunakan artifak sihir untuk memilih para peserta dari Hogwarts, karena ia jauh lebih meyakini pilihannya sendiri, atau mungkin jauh lebih mengharapkan bahwa pilihannya yang lebih tepat saat memasukkan nama – namanya nanti.

Berhubungan dengan Granger dan Potter, jelas kepada mereka bahwa mereka pasti mengikuti pertandingan tersebut, dan yang membuat Potter marah adalah dirinya akan diikutkan ketiga-tiganya. Severus berpikir namanya akan mengalihkan seluruh para penyihir yang ada didunia.

Potter tetap berusaha untuk menolak, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan melakukannya juga dari pada ia harus mengulang selama satu tahun. Setidaknya Potter mempercayai kepala sekolahnya itu.

Granger tertarik pada detail rangkaian acara tersebut dan menanyakannya pada Severus. Sedangkan Potter menengok kearah Malfoy saat dirinya berbicara, "Tidak hanya kau yang mengikuti ketiganya Potter!"

Potter antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Malfoy, karena akhirnya siapa saja orang yang akan diikut sertakan pada pertandingan akan diumumkan nanti malam setelah selesai makan malam di Great Hall oleh Severus sendiri. Potter hanya menanggapi perkataan Malfoy dengan mengangkat alisnya saja.

Malfoy melanjutkan kata – katanya, "Aku, kau dan Weasel. Kita akan mengikuti ketiganya, itu kalau Prof. Snape belum merubah pemikirannya." Katanya dan Potter mengacuhkannya.

Setidaknya Ron akan disisinya saat Ia harus melalui pertandingan yang berat itu. Dua bulan untuk perlombaan dan sebulan kemudian disambut O.W.L's dan N.E.W.T's hal itu ia lakukan sebulan setelah terjadi perang yang menghabiskan tenaga dan pikirannya. _Indah sekali_ pikir Harry.

Harry tetap mengacuhkan Malfoy, tapi tidak juga mendengarkan argumentasi Granger dan penjelasan Prof. Snape. Ia masih ingat betul dengan jawaban Malfoy atas pertanyaannya, 'Benci sekali!' katanya. Harry menghembuskan napasnya, _aku juga benci padamu, _pikirnya. Tapi ada yang salah dengan pemikiran itu karena jelas, setelahnya ia bersedih atas kebencian Malfoy terhadap dirinya.

Ia telah memikirkannya semalaman alasan mengapa dirinya bersedih tidak lain hanya karena Malfoy mengaku 'hanya kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya', jika dilihat dari caranya berinteraksi dengan Harry, memang ada hal yang berubah. Seperti orang lain, tapi pada saat yang sama tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Dan apakah seorang Potter akan secara alaminya dibenci oleh Malfoy? Seperti Malfoy dengan Weasley?

Ini yang membuat Harry bersedih, apakah ia begitu mudahnya di benci seseorang sekalipun orang lain tidak mengenalnya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, _Dia hanya Malfoy, dibencinya pun tak ada masalah bagiku._

Malfoy yang melihat perilaku Potter yang yakini antara sedang sedih dan kesal itu, mencoba bertanya "Kau kenapa?" walaupun saat Potter menyadari pertanyaannya dan menatapnya dengan sinis, Malfoy langsung menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Potter malas sekali menanggapinya, dan mengacuhkannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya, saat itu sepintas Potter melirik kearah Hermione, gadis itu masih mendengarkan Prof. Snape dengan sangat serius. Potter kembali menutup matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar Malfoy berkata, "Apa seorang Potter juga tuli?" dengan sinisnya.

Harry James Potter mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap langsung Malfoy, "Apakah seorang Malfoy juga begitu peduli pada orang yang dibencinya?" yang juga Harry katakan dengan sangat sinis, "Maaf, maksudku pura-pura peduli?"

Malfoy, kebingungan dengan sikap Potter. Seharusnya Potter tidak sesinis ini, _mungkin Potter kesal karena kejadian kemarin di dekat Great Hall _pikir Malfoy. "Salah kalau aku peduli atau pura-pura peduli?" tanyanya sedikit melembutkan suaranya.

Potter terdiam, ia ingin sekali berteriak agar Malfoy diam. Tapi, disini bukan tempat yang tepat. Potter menekan-nekan jarinya sembari berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Malfoy, Ia sendiri bingung.

Malfoy melihatnya mencubit-cubit pinggiran kukunya sendiri. Malfoy tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Potter dan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ingatnya melayang dan sampai pada kejadian di Great Hall. Setelah ia memberitahu Potter, apa yang terjadi? Malfoy tidak begitu mengingatnya, yang ia ketahui saat ia kembali ke ruang santai Slytherin ia sangat kesal, dan ada Goyle yang masih bersin-bersin.

Malam itu Potter mengangguk, duduk disebelah kekasihnya dan menatapnya. Menatapnya kemudian memanggil namanya dan bertanya, _"Apa…-"_ Malfoy tidak melanjutkan ingatan atas perkataan Potter, namun ia dapat mengingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia mengatakan pada Potter bahwa ia 'membencinya'. _Bukankah aku memang membencinya?_ Pikir Malfoy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi… begitu ia melihat Potter yang sedang menunduk, diantara kesal dan sedih. _Potter, apa kau bersedih? Bukankah kau juga membenci-_ belum selesai Malfoy berpikir, Potter menyelanya, "Kau tidak salah-" katanya sesaat berhenti dan berpikir, "-hanya saja sepertinya kalau pada orang yang kau benci, kepedulianmu itu… aku tidak dapat mempercayainya."

Seperti terpukul oleh beban berat, seperti terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap, seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak tapi ada disana. Malfoy, seorang Draco Malfoy, kesal mendengarnya. Salah satu bagian otaknya berkata kalau hal itu wajar saja. Tapi satunya lagi tidak dapat menerimanya, terutama hal yang menekan dadanya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga napasnya tersengal perlahan.

Malfoy mengangkat sedikit dagunya, diamnya membuat Potter kembali menatapnya, katanya "Jadi kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, baru kau akan mempercayai kepedulianku padamu?" tanyanya bernada dengan sedikit kecewa. Mata abu-abu yang bersinar seperti warna biru muda bertemu dengan mata hijau yang terbelalak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hari itu, seekor burung hantu terbang mengitari Hogwarts, kemudian menabrak jendela kamar Harry dan hampir jatuh sebelum akhirnya berhasil ditangkap.

"Akhirnya datang juga, Errol."

~bersambung..llalalalalala…

A/N: kyahahahahaha…gimana? Gimana? Yang lebih panjang… sabar ya..

(Special thanks to Xena yang bilang idenya bagus tapi tulisannya berantakan, sayah sendiri juga baru mulai nulis, jadi sabar dan mohon bantuannya untuk seterusnya huhuhu..) Thanks juga buat:

Chaa-san: iya Draco, kenapa ya draco pura2? Kemarin Draco ku kirimi Owl dia gak mau bales, gmana dong?

Anindya: sebenernya Draco pura2 tuh cemburu sama Ginny, dia Cuma cemburu sama sayah #ikut ditimpuk Draco, hahahaha..

Nono-san: iya, lambat…biar ku buat antara greget dan greget sama Drarry*-:

Kishu-dan: knapa kaget? Karena mikir Harry gak mungkin tanya kedia? Mereka bersama? Masih lama… sabar ya… tapi antara chapter depan atau depannya lagi akan ada SESUATU diantara mereka. :D spoiler kyakyakya…

Thanks for kritik dan saran, serta pesan kesan yang membangun, thanks juga buat yang sabar dan tetap membaca fic saya walaupun berantakan, saya berusaha merapikan isi kepala dan hati sayah tentu saja dengan tulisannya..hahaha..

Thanks for Reviews. :* cupcupcup.


	6. Chapter 5: No Signal

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: semuanya, semuanya punya JK Rowling. tantenya gak bisa disuap...padahal pengen punya yang kaya Draco, :'(

Pairing: DMHP, Drarry hohohohoho, HPGW, RWHG SSME

Summary: Malfoy mengangkat sedikit dagunya, diamnya membuat Potter kembali menatapnya, katanya "Jadi kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, baru kau akan mempercayai kepedulianku padamu?"

-_-) maaf terlambat, ada kah yang menanti chapter ini keluar? *nangis bombay karena gak sempet main sama Kapten dan Letnan kecil... T_T Letnan melupakan sayah...

*ngaco... silakan dibaca dan di Reviss-errrrr... di Review.

eh iya, disini Ron bilang 'Sob' buat Harry, maksudnya 'Sobat'

OpOdOpOdOpOdOpOdOp

Chapter 6: No Signal

"Kau sedang apa, Ron?" tanya Harry pada sahabatnya yang sedang sendirian didalam kamar melihat keluar jendela.

Ron membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati Harry yang melepaskan jubahnya dan berbaring diatas kasurnya. Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, seakan-akan ia tidak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Tipikal seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hal dia lakukan dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ron berjalan mendekati Harry dan duduk dipinggiran kasur Harry. Harry yang sedang berbaring melihat punggung Ron. "Kalau Hermione tahu kau bersantai-santai, ia pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan Ron!"

Wajah Ron pucat sesaat, dan berkata "Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, Sob!" kemudian ikut berbaring dikasur Harry. Ron menggeser kaki Harry dengan kakinya untuk mendapatkan tempat dikasurnya. "Sudah selesai? Hermione kemana?"

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ron, "Sudah selesai denganku, ia tetap didalam. Biasa… Hermione."

"Dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ron, dan Harry sedikit terkejut dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Ron.

Ron menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Harry sesaat nama Malfoy disebutkan. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu sedikit kurang focus. Seperti ada hal yang membayanginya dan dipikirkannya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa Hermione sendirian, dan Ron membayangkan kekasihnya itu sedang berdebat dengan kepala sekolah mereka mengenai kebijakan yang diambil kepala sekolahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sob?" tanya Ron, dan Harry masih menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bertengkar dengan adikku?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Ron sedang melakukan atau setidaknya merencanakan sesuatu, Harry tahu itu. Nada bicara Ron mengisyaratkan ia akan memberitahu Harry akan rencananya, yang mungkin sebuah ide bagus untuk pertandingan dan ujian yang menanti mereka.

"Perilakumu aneh, semenjak Malfoy berpura-pura kehilangan ingatannya." Kata Ron yang lebih mendekati sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Harry tetap terdiam. Lama kiranya mereka berdua berbagi tempat yang sempit.

Ron memalingkan tubuhnya kekiri berlawanan arah dengan Harry, Harry mendengar suara dengkur halus dari belakangnya. Menandakan bahwa sahabatnya satu itu sedang tertidur. Padahal seingatnya, seharusnya setelah ini mereka ada kelas Mantra. _Untung saja sekelas dengan Hermione.. tidak mungkin Mione luput._. pikir Harry.

Harry berdiri dari tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan dan melihat kearah luar melalui jendela, ia mengingat-ingat perkataan Ron yang diucapkannya sebelum ia tertidur bahwa dirinya bersikap aneh. _Bagian mana dari sikapku yang aneh?_ Harry berusaha keras mengingat-ingatnya.

Ia sampai pada hari dimana Malfoy, bertanya mengenai apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jujur, Harry saat itu terkejut karena Malfoy tidak mengingatnya. Awalnya ia menganggap Malfoy hanya mengerjainya seperti biasanya. Bahagia jika dirinya kesusahan dan susah melihatnya bahagia.

Kemudian, ia berkali-kali bertemu dengan Harry, sekalipun ia tetap seorang Malfoy yang menyebalkan dan menurutnya kurang tahu sopan santun tapi caranya menatap Harry benar – benar seperti menatap karakter minor dalam hidupnya.

Harry menyimpulkan alisnya, _bukankah aku memang karakter minor dalam hidupnya? _Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingat Malfoy saat dikoridor dekat Great Hall, kalau mendengar hal ini Hermione pasti masih kesal point Gryffindor berkurang, jelas penyumbang terbesar point Gryffindor adalah dirinya, namun sahabat dan kekasihnya sendiri yang biasanya menghilangkan usaha kerasnya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Alisnya kembali mengkerut ketika ia mengingat dirinya bertanya pada Malfoy kemarin malam perihal apakah Malfoy masih membencinya. Harry mengutuk dirinya saat ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Malfoy dari pada pertanyaannya pada Malfoy saat itu.

Harry berulang kali berpikir, Malam itu mengapa dirinya menanyakannya pada Malfoy, di Great Hall. Harry berulang kali berpikir kenapa saat seluruh murid Hogwarts maupun Gurunya ada disana, di Great Hall.

Dan jawabannya, tidak ada.

Tidak ada alasan, Harry hanya ingin tahu saja. Sama seperti ketika Mr. Arthur bertanya mengenai benda-benda buatan Muggle pada Harry, atau pertanyaan Hermione pada guru ditengah-tengah pelajaran.

Pertanyaannya yang kemudian muncul adalah mengapa dirinya ingin tahu? Mengapa seseorang ingin tahu mengenai sesuatu?

…

Mata Harry terbelalak dan kemudian mati-matian menghilangkan pemikirannya. _Tidak mungkin! Milyaran tahun pun tak mungkin aku tertarik padanya, pada seorang Malfoy._ Kemudian, ia terhenti. _Tapi_…

_Aku memang tertarik padanya,_ pikirnya.

Setidaknya Harry berpikir ia tertarik pada Malfoy mengapa Malfoy bisa kehilangan ingatan 'hanya' mengenai dirinya. Harry masih belum percaya, dan begitu juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Harry mengingat kejadian diruangan Prof. Snape barusan, dan ia semakin bingung terhadap Malfoy. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya, Harry terkejut dan membangunkan Ron, "Seamus!" katanya,

"Kau kami panggil berkali-kali tidak menjawab Harry, kau sedang berpikir apa?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu, dan ketika Harry memalingkan wajahnya ia menemukan Neville dan Dean disana. Mereka kemudian kearah tempat tidur mereka masing-masing dan kemudian sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kelas mereka berikutnya, "Kau tidak bersiap-siap Harry?" tanya Neville.

Harry yang terdiam kemudian membangunkan Ron yang memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat Ron menyadari bahwa hanya teman-temannya sendiri yang mengejutkan Harry dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Ron menepis tangan Harry, "Lima menit lagi, Harry" pintanya malas.

Harry menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ron, "Ayo Ron! Kita akan tertinggal kelas Mantra! Hermione akan marah jika kita terlambat!"

Ron mengedipkan matanya, dan berbalik arah, "Benar! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Mione!" Ron tiba-tiba berdiri dan mulai memasang jubahnya.

Neville memanggil Harry, harry yang sedang menggunakan jubahnya melirik kearahnya, "Ada apa?"

Wajah Longbottom sedikit kebingungan, "Bukankah setelah ini ada kelas Herbology? Bukan kelas Mantra, Harry." Harry terpaku. Herbology, bersamaan dengan Slytherin. Malfoy.

"Iya, sepertinya..iya…" kata Harry lemas.

Ron menyadari nada lemah dari temannya, yang mungkin orang lain tak akan sadari, "Kenapa dengan Herbology, Harry? Kita tak punya paper atau tugas lainnya yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini?" tanyanya bernada keanehan.

Ron tidak mengetahui, dan Harry tidak mau sahabatnya mengetahui dirinya malas kekelas karena berbarengan dengan Malfoy setelah kejadian di ruangan kepala sekolah. Harry kemudian ingat kalau saat itu ada Hermione disana. Jadi sudah pasti nantinya Ron akan tahu. _Ia akan tahu, tapi tidak saat ini _pikir Harry. "Aku malas rasanya, ingin tidur saja bagaimana?" katanya sedikit merajuk.

Ron menatapnya serius, "Ku ingatkan kita sekelas dengan Hermione." Dan Harry terdiam, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal.

Harry dan Ron, keluar kamar mereka setelah 5 menit teman-temannya keluar mendahului mereka. Dikoridor mereka bertemu dengan Hermione yang sepertinya telah menunggu mereka berdua. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang tenggelam kedalam buku yang ia baca sambil berdiri. Jelas, mereka telah membuat Hermione menunggu.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Hermione yang kemudian melipat bukunya dan dimasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya, malas menjawab dan Harry masih saja berpikir tentang Malfoy, karena nantinya Malfoy pasti akan berulah-mungkin-. Mereka telah sampai kekelas, hari ini tidak berhadapan lagi dengan tanaman-tanaman seperti biasa, tapi sudah mempelajari struktur tanaman yang dapat digunakan setelah penanaman, seperti setelah proses pengeringan dan sebagainya. Hari ini, menurut informasi Hermione mereka akan mempelajari tanaman yang telah diproses pengeringan namun terkena pengaruh tanaman lainnya, sehingga sudah pasti efek yang ada di tanaman tersebut akan berkurang atau mungkin berubah.

Menurut informasi dari Hermione pula, mereka akan mempelajari tanaman yang telah terkena suatu sihir tertentu yang menyebabkan terjadinya struktur tanaman berubah. Walaupun, -masih menurut Hermione- kebanyakan tanaman yang terkena sihir tertentu seperti _the unforgivable_ akan mati namun ada pula yang bertahan dan yang bertahan ini diantaranya akan mengalami perubahan struktur, _siapa… pula yang akan meng-cruciatus sebatang tanaman, _pikir Harry.

Ketika kami sampai kekelas, didalamnya telah hadir banyak orang. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, namun Harry tak juga melihat rambut pirang milik Malfoy. Malfoy dicarinya disudut manapun tak dapat ia temukan. Hal ini aneh melihat betapa disiplinnya dirinya mengenai waktu, berbeda seperti Harry.

Harry menggangkat pundaknya, dan berpikir hal ini bagus untuknya karena ia belum tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Malfoy semenjak kejadian diperpustakaan. Ia yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu masuk melihat kearah Ron dan Hermione yang telah duduk dan bermaksud menghampirinya.

Hingga seseorang dibelakangnya, berkata "Mau sampai kapan kau didepan pintu?" suara Slytherin yang membuatnya menggertakan giginya.

"Mungkin ia sedang mencari sesuatu…? Benar Potty?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya dari belakang dan Harry kenal bernama Zabini.

Kemudian anak Slytherin satunya mendorong Harry sedikit agar dirinya dapat masuk kekelas. Dan menatap kearah Zabini, "Jangan kau sentuh di terlalu lama, Blaise..karena kau akan jadi Bodoh sama seperti dirinya!" mendengar gadis berambut gelap itu berkata demikan, Zabini mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Harry.

"Ups, yaa.. Pan." Katanya simple.

Parkinson menatapnya tajam, dan masuk kekelas mencari 'tempat' untuk Slytherin. Harry terdiam, _hanya mereka saja? _Pikirnya, didalam kelas anak-anak Slytherin lainnya seperti Nott dan Bulstrode sudah hadir didalam. Sampai kelas dimulai, dirinya tetap tidak menemukan Malfoy. Harry diduduk disamping Ron.

Hermione melihat sahabatnya yang menatap keseluruh ruangan semenjak mereka masuk dan berkata, "Kau mencari Malfoy, Harry?" mendengarnya Harry sedikit terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat Hermione yakin dirinya memang mencari Malfoy, hingga Prof. Sprout menyapa mereka dan membuat keduanya menatap professornya tersebut.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya tepat sebelum Prof. Sprout membuka buku presensinya, "Prof.?" kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya setelah prof. Sprout memberikan izin, "Malfoy izin terlambat, sepertinya ia masih berada diruangan kepala sekolah, karena,-" Hermione terdiam sebentar kebingungan, "-entahlah Prof. yang jelas ada permasalahan di Slytherin." Hermione tidak melupakan alasannya karena ia lupa, namun lebih tepatnya karena ia malas mengingatnya.

Harry bisa membayangkan seorang Granger yang tiba-tiba dimintai tolong oleh Malfoy. Mungkin bukan dimintai tolong tapi lebih pada hal pemaksaan atau ancaman, _mungkin_, pikir Harry. Hermione menatap kearahnya, seperti dapat membaca pemikirannya, ia berkata "Dengar Ron, Harry! Prof. Snape yang memintaku mengizinkannya terlambat sesaat sebelum aku keluar untuk menghadiri kelas ini!"

Ron dan Harry sama-sama terkejutnya mendengar ketegasan Hermione, dan mengangguk dengan canggung. Ron, sempat berpikir mungkin Malfoy merayunya dan kecemburuan terlihat dimatanya. Hermione menyikut lengannya saat kekasihnya itu dipanggil oleh Prof. Sprout.

Kelas dimulai dan gurunya menerangkan tentang tanaman kering didepannya. Harry hanya melirak-lirik anak-anak dikelasnya, hingga perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara Hermione, "Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan Malfoy, Harry?" dan dirinya terkejut saat nama Malfoy disebutkan.

Mendengarnya, Ron berpaling kearahnya, "Kejadian apa, Harry? Kau belum memberitahuku? Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya." Saat yang sama Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan Hermione mengangguk.

Ron kebingungan, "yang benar saja?"

Hermione, menatap kearah gurunya sesaat dan kemudian kembali pada Ron, "entahlah aku berpikir mereka bertengkar, menurutmu bukan? Harry?" tanyanya pada Harry yang turut memperhatikan gurunya sesaat.

"Ya? Aku kenapa? Bertengkar? Kami hanya berselisih pendapat saja." Katanya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Ron malas mendengarnya dan Hermione telah kembali memperhatikan gurunya, "Itu yang disebut dengan bertengkar, Harry. Tidak mungkin kalau berbedaan pendapat diantara kalian disebut dengan berselisih pendapat." Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ron.

Gurunya sedang memperlihatkan perbedaan dari beberapa tanaman sihir yang telah diolah lebih lanjut, seperti dikeringkan, diasapkan, direndam dalam cairan asam dan sebagainya. Didepan muridnya terdiri dari 32 sample tanaman yang telah diolah dengan dua cara, dikeringkan dan diasapkan. Mereka mempelajari struktur dan bagaimana mereka dapat membedakannya. Karena, sangat penting untuk mengetahui cara pengolahan tanaman sihir saat digunakan dalam pembuatan ramuan dan sebagainya.

Tentu saja, menurut Harry yang dapat membedakan berbagai perbedaan daun kering dihadapannya yang ia lihat sama saja, pasti hanya Hermione dan Neville, karena baik dirinya dan Ron hanya menatap seluruh sample dengan kebingungan kemudian membolak-baliknya. Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berpikir kalau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ramuan, dirinya memang tidak begitu ahli.

Andaikan seluruh pelajaran yang ada disekolah ini yang berhubungan dengan ramuan ada dikatalog seperti buku yang ia temukan diperpustakaan. Setidaknya ia dapat mengerti yang dimaksud dalam bukunya dan mampu melampaui Hermione saat itu. Kenangannya itu membuatnya tersenyum. Dan kemudian ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk hal itu, berharap Hermione atau Ron tidak melihatnya tersenyum sendiri dari pada dia harus membohongi kedua temannya itu dengan alasan yang dibuat-buatnya.

Kelas berlangsung sudah lebih dari setengah proses belajar semestinya, hingga pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Malfoy yang berjalan menghampiri langsung Prof. Sprout. Harry terkejut bukan main, melihatnya masuk dan kecewa karena tidak sekejap pun Malfoy menatap kearahnya atau setidak mencarinya. _Aku ini kenapa?_ Kutuk Harry terhadap pemikirannya sendiri.

Malfoy berbisik-bisik pada gurunya tersebut, dan gurunya mengangguk serta memperbolehkan dirinya untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang hampir selesai tersebut. Malfoy berjalan membalik tubuhnya dan Harry reflek membuang tatapannya kearah tanaman-tanaman kering dihadapannya.

Harry tidak mengetahui dimana posisi duduk Malfoy, karena ia berpura-pura meneliti tanaman dan sibuk mengutuk sikapnya yang canggung pada Malfoy. Hingga Malfoy menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memanggil namanya perlahan, "Potter!"

Harry menengok kearahnya, "Hm?" dan Malfoy tepat dibelakangnya. Tatapannya pada Harry sangat tajam, tapi siapapun tahu tidak ada kebencian didalamnya. Malfoy memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hanya mencoba memanggilmu saja." Katanya simple, dan Harry menampakkan wajah kebosanannya dan kembali ke tanaman keringnya.

"Potter!" kata Malfoy sekali lagi.

Harry hanya menatapnya kembali tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ternyata kau tidak tuli." Jawab Malfoy enteng sambil memperhatikan dedaunan dan tanaman-tanaman kering dihadapannya.

Harry kembali menatap samplenya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Potter!"

Harry geram karena Malfoy terus-terusan memanggilnya, "Ada apa **Mal-Foy**!" katanya terbata dan menatap kebelakang kearah Malfoy.

Malfoy terdiam, dan menjentikkan telunjuknya kearah Harry. Harry tidak mengerti sampai gurunya bertanya padanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik dibelakangmu Mr. Potter?" semua anak memandangnya kearah Harry.

Harry kembali memandang gurunya tersebut dan tidak mampu mengatakan kalau Malfoy yang mengganggunya. Kecuali Malfoy sendiri yang mengatakannya, "Tentu saja ada, iya 'kan Potter? Kapan Potter menganggap pelajaran lebih menarik dari hal lainnya." katanya menggoda dan hampir semua anak dikelasnya tertawa.

Gurunya berdehem, dan anak-anak mencoba menahan tawanya. Ron dan Hermione sadar Harry telah dikerjai oleh Malfoy. Harry kesal karena ia hanya mampu berdiam diri saja. _Kenapa aku tidak membalasnya saja, _pikirnya kemudian membuka suaranya, "Tentu saja ada, Prof Sprout." Katanya dengan tenang.

Semua anak kembali menatap kearahnya, Prof. Sprout merasa tertantang, sebelum gurunya berbicara, Harry mendahuluinya, "Mr. Malfoy mengalihkan perhatian saya, Professor-" katanya terdiam sesaat dan anak-anak lainnya muali berspekulasi bahwa mereka akan memulai keributan, "-hari ini ia tampan sekali Professor."

Semua anak terkejut termasuk Malfoy itu sendiri dan gurunya. Wajah mereka pucat, dan mengartikan perkataan Harry dalam berbagai arti. Harry tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata "itu yang ia katakan pada saya dibelakang saya, kemudian ia mengatakan jika anda tertarik pada dirinya, Professor." Senyumnya, "Tentu saja saya **tertarik**dengan apa yang dikatakannya." Katanya dengan menegaskan kata 'tertarik' untuk memberikan dampak lebih pada Gurunya.

Malfoy menolaknya mati-matian termasuk menolak kenyataan dirinya yang tidak mungkin tertarik dengan guru seperi Prof. Sprout, dan itu membuat dirinya menggali kuburannya sendiri lebih dalam. Semua anak kemudian tertawa dan membuat Malfoy geram.

Gurunya yang awalnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Malfoy hanya mencoba mengembalikan perhatian kelas pada sample nya masing-masing dan tentu saja mengurangi 5 point Slytherin. Ron mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hermione, benar saja pemikirannya bahwa Hermione sedang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Malfoy berbisik kearah Harry yang menyerupai desis ular. Andaikan Harry tidak mampu Parseltongue tentu ia akan menganggap Malfoy sedang berbicara bahasa ular, "Akan kuingat ini Potter!"

Harry menengok kearah gurunya. Saat gurunya lengah ia kembali menatap Malfoy dibelakangnya, "Kau yang memulainya, Malfoy!"

Mereka kembali pada cara mereka berinteraksi seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja bedanya "Hmmhh… kubalas kau nanti Potter…" mereka tersenyum satu sama lainnya tanpa mereka sendiri sadari. Tentu saja Hermione dan Ron yang merasa keanehan dengan cara mereka berdua berinteraksi, lalu mengkerutkan alis mereka masing-masing.

6969696969696969696696969

"Kau gila, Harry! Ada apa denganmu!" tanya Ron yang lebih menyerupai sebuah tuduhan dari pada pertanyaan.

Setelah kelas Herbology berakhir, Harry, Ron dan Hermione pergi keperpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan paper kelas Charm yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Walapun esok adalah hari jum'at dan kemudian keesokannya lagi hari libur, Harry, selama ia tetap berteman dengan Hermione tak akan pernah luput kesehariannya dari perpustakaan. Hermione menargetkan dirinya untuk lulus seluruh mata pelajaran yang diambilnya dengan nilai O (_outstanding)_ sekalipun saat itu Harry maupun Ron tidak memiliki paper atau tugas lainnya yang harus ia kerjakan namun kehadirannya di Perpustakaan telah menjadi suatu kewajiban di hari-harinya.

Ron yang malas keperpustakaan pun mau tidak mau harus menemani Hermione, dan sekalipun Harry terkadang dapat menggunakan berbagai alasan untuk tidak pergi keperpustakaan namun tidak untuk Ron, ia pasti akan diseret Hermione untuk belajar kemanapun ia pergi. _Kasihan Ron…_ pikir Harry. Walaupun pada saat Hermione belajar Ron hanya tertidur atau main-main saja.

Waktu Harry bersama dengan Ginny pun menjadi sangat kurang, biasanya bila Ginny tidak ada kelas ia akan mengikuti Harry keperpustakaan atau ketempat lainnya untuk belajar. Mereka sudah jarang mengobrol berlama-lama seperti dulu, atau bahkan berkencan. Terkadang Harry ingin memutuskan tali pertemanannya dengan Hermione, walaupun Ginny akan selalu mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Harry hanya dapat bersabar dengan tugas berat yang menantinya, karena mau bagaimanapun Ginny juga telah bersabar dengan keadaan mereka. Sekali lagi Harry berpikir bahwa Ginny adalah seorang gadis yang kuat.

Harry yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya memanggil-manggilnya. Ron yang kesal menepuk lengan kanan Harry, Hermione yang telah menulis hampir dua kali lipat dari batas minimal yang ditentukan melirik kearah kekasih dan sahabatnya itu, kemudian kembali mencari referensi tambahan.

Harry menoleh kearahnya, "Ya? Maaf, Ron?"

Ron memandangnya pekat, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Harry!" , Ia terdiam sebentar, dan sebelum Harry menanyakan pertanyaan yang seperti apa, ia berkata, "Kau, dan Malfoy… sebenarnya kalian ada apa?"

Harry hanya merasa keanehan dengan pertanyaan sahabat dekatnya itu, "Memangnya ada apa?" dan merasa canggung untuk menjawabnya terutama karena menyangkut Malfoy.

"Kau, Malfoy? Apa yang kalian lakukan dikelas tadi?" siapapun yang mendengar keseriusannya, Ron memiliki talenta untuk menjadi seorang Auror.

_Ah, yang itu…_ Harry mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dikelas Herbology, ia memang merasa sedikit aneh. Terutama karena ia tiba-tiba merasa ada kehangatan yang muncul didalam dadanya, perlahan tapi pasti napasnya memendek dan jantungnya dirasakannya berdebar sedikit lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya.

Harry bingung menjelaskannya pada Ron, karena dirinya sendiri tidak memahami dengan pasti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Malfoy mengerjainya seperti biasanya dan Harry membalasnya. _Hal itu biasa 'kan? Apa yang aneh? _Pikir Harry memicingkan matanya.

"Itu yang aneh, Sob! Si Ferret memanggilmu dan kamu menoleh. Menoleh Harry! Menoleh! Artinya kamu memperdulikannya!" kata Ron sembari menusukkan telunjukknya pada tangan kanan Harry.

"Aneh 'kah, seseorang menjawab panggilan orang lainnya?" tanya Harry yang sebenarnya kurang mengerti maksud Ron.

Hermione yang muncul membawa tiga buku tebal mendatangi mereka dan menyela perkataaan Ron, "Kau dengan orang lain, tidak aneh Harry-" kemudian Hermione duduk dihadapan Harry dan Ron, sebelum Harry menanggapinya, Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi kau menanggapi seorang Malfoy, sampai **tiga **kali itu aneh, Harry. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Harry terdiam, begitu juga dengan Ron yang memandang Harry penasaran terhadap jawaban sahabatnya tersebut. _Apa? Kenapa aku menjawab dan terus-terusan menoleh kearah Malfoy saat ia memanggil?_ Pikir Harry kemudian terdiam, _kurasa karena ia memanggilku, maka aku menjawabnya.. ini benar, lalu kenapa aku menoleh pada Malfoy? _Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Harry masih terdiam dan kemudian menatap Hermione sembari mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak mengetahui alasannya. Air wajah Hermione mengeras, dan Ron menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

Ron menatap lekat Harry, "Kau tahu Harry, hari ini kau seperti orang lain dihadapan Malfoy, setidaknya aku tidak merasa kau menolak pernyataan Hermione atau kau menolak mentah-mentah sikapmu pada Malfoy-" Ron terdiam karena mata Harry terbelalak, seolah-olah ia baru menyadari kesalahannya, "Kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu 'kan? Yah, meskipun kalau ia pun pasti dengan tujuan mempermalukan satu sama lainnya."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. aku hanya merasa sikap Malfoy padaku berubah.. yah, kau tahu sendiri ia mengaku kalau dirinya tidak mengingatku, lalu.. kenapa aku juga tidak merubah sikapku padanya?"

Hermione menganggap perkataan Harry dapat dilogika dan diam-diam menyetujui walaupun baginya masih terasa ada hal yang janggal. Namun tidak dengan Ron, "Kenapa harus merubah sikapmu? Kau harus ingat Harry, ia tidak merubah sikapnya padaku sama sekali! Aku yakin ia sedang mempermainkanmu-" Ron terdiam, "-tidak! Tapi mempermainkan kita semua!"

"Ron… dia masih membencimu karena ingatannya tentangmu masih ada!"

Ron mencibir mendengar Harry membela musuh bebuyutan keluarganya itu, "Kau tahu Harry, hanya dengan mengetahui nama belakangku saja dia sudah membenciku! Tidak mungkin sahabat-sahabatnya tidak mengingatkan kebenciannya terhadap dirimu! Oh- God! Tidak mungkin pula ia tidak mengingatmu-" Ron mematahkan ucapanya, "-walaupun bukan dirimu, setidaknya ia akan mengingat kebenciannya padamu!"

Hermione yang terdiam semenjak tadi, menyela ucapan Harry, "Kau… tertarik padanya, Harry?" tanyanya penasaran, karena mau bagaimana pun, Hermione memang berpendapat jika sahabatnya itu membela Malfoy dan seakan-akan Harry tertarik-entahapa- terhadap Headboy.

"Aku bukan Gay!" kata Harry terkejut.

Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang, "Bukan itu, Harry! Tapi kau tertarik..untukk..-" Hermione kehabisan kata-kata dan mengangkat bahunya, "hanya kau yang tahu untuk apa!"

Ron hanya memandang sahabat baiknya sedang salah tingkah, mencibir dan kemudian berkata, "Aku harap ketertarikanmu pada Malfoy, hanya sebatas karena ingatannya saja Harry-" Ron menampakan wajah sedikit khawatir, "-dan tidak merubah rencanamu menjadi bagian keluarga besar Weasley."

Harry menunjukkan wajah sedikit kebosanan, "Ada lagi Ron?"

Ron merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap Harry yang dianggapnya mengacuhkan dirinya yang sudah payah peduli pada Harry.

"Ah, Ya!" kata Hermione tiba-tiba, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan Harry serta Ron, "Aku lupa memberitahu kau, Ron."

Ron mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hermione. Hermione mengatakan satu kalimat tidak begitu panjang. Namun dampaknya, membuat Ron pucat pasi seketika dan Harry terbelalak, entah karena ia sedang menahan tawanya atau karena ia terkejut dengan kalimat tambahan dari Hermione.

…

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya Ron dan Harry kembali kekamar mereka untuk menaruh paper Charm mereka yang telah mereka selesaikan. Kemudian Ron mendekati jendela dan mencoba meliha kearah luar. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Harry memperhatikan perilaku sahabatnya satu itu, "Kau sedang mencari apa Ron?"

Ron membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih nampak kebingungan hingga ada suara mengetuk dari jendelanya, "Pig!" katanya sumpringah, "akhirnya kau datang juga."

Ron membuka bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Pig-burung hantunya. Harry mendekat kearahnya.

"Dari siapa itu Ron?" tanyanya yang kemudian melirik kearah bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Pig. Burung hantu itu sedang mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya saat Ron mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Ron tersenyum lebar, "George! Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu, Harry!" katanya sembari menarik lengan Harry dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Harry tahu dari raut wajah Ron yang seperti mendapatkan hadiah dalam hadiah. Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang atau mungkin Prof. Snape marah.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp dpdpdp

Draco sedang membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Severus kepadanya diruang santai Slytherin, tidak mau ia mendengar Goyle bersin-bersin sepanjang hari. Buku yang berjudul 'Seribu Cara untuk Membedakan antara Kutukan dan Penyakit' oleh Rosemarie Spinn. Severus dan Prof. Slughorn sedang membantunya mencari tahu penyebab bersin-bersin Goyle, karena Madam Pomfrey tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita oleh Goyle, maka penyebabnya antara Goyle di kutuk oleh seseorang atau ia diberi suatu ramuan.

Draco terdiam, _mungkin karena ia salah makan?_ Pikirnya, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco yakin bahwa Goyle dikerjai oleh seseorang. Wajar saja setelah perang berakhir dimana Kementerian Sihir sedang sibuknya mengejar Death Eater dan beberapa anak-anak Slytherin seperti Draco yang patut dicurigai malah dilepaskan. _Yah, ini karena kesaksian Potter dua minggu lalu, saat aku dan ibu hendak ditangkap. Sepertinya aku berhutang padanya._ Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, _tidak! Perlakuannya untuk memenuhi hutangnya pada ibu!_

Draco kembali pada bukunya. Kemudian ia teringat pada pembicaraannya saat diruangan kepala sekolah.

Tersenyum.

Kemudian cemberut dan memukulkan genggaman tangannya ke mejanya. _Weaseeelll! Granger sial! Mudblood! Apa yang ia harapkan dengan menantangku bekerja sama dengan…_

Pikiran Draco teralihkan saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Theodore Nott, melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya dan mengajaknya keluar. Keluar dari pikirannya dan keluar dari permasalahannya saat ini.

…

Draco dan Nott tiba di Great Hall untuk makan malam. Setelah jamuan makan malam seperti biasanya, malam ini seluruh anak tingkat tujuh diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pertemuan setelah Great Hall. Karena dirinya lalai –errr, Draco kurang menyukai fakta ini- , jadi Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus datang lebih awal dan mengumumkannya tepat sebelum Severus mengikuti dan membuka makan malam hari ini.

Draco berdiri dan menepukkan tangannya dengan sangat keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anak-anak yang telah hadir, dan sekelibat ia melirik kearah Gryffindor dan yakin bahwa Granger belum menempati tempatnya. Begitu pula dengan Potter. "Setelah makan malam ini, seluruh anak tingkat 7 tetap di dalam Great Hall karena aka nada beberapa pengumuman mengenai Hogwarts oleh Prof. Snape! Beritahu anak lainnya!" kemudian, tanpa basa-basi dan menghindari orang lain bertanya ia duduk serta memalingkan wajahnya kearah Nott disampingnya.

Potter dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya memasuki Great Hall. Draco melihat bahwa wajahnya menyatakan dirinya sedang santai atau setidaknya ia tidak memikirkan apapun. Tidak seperti Draco yang dipenuhi permasalahan. _Hmm.. tentu saja Potter nampak seperti tidak memiliki beban pikiran, karena ia memang tidak pernah menggunakan kepalanya itu dari awal, _pikir Draco kemudian mengesampingkan Potter.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Weasel yang sedang berjalan sambil berbicara dengan Granger. Wajahnya, menurut Draco sedang dalam fase tidak menerima kenyataan dan ingin bunuh diri. Draco tersenyum menyeringai, _yang manapun Weasel… sama untukmu! Kau akan menyesal nona Granger!_

Ketika hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts berkumpul, Goyle mengejutkan seisi Great Hall dengan suara bersin dan gelembungnya. Draco berdiri, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah Goyle. Goyle yang sebelumnya telah diberi berbagai Charm oleh Madam Pomfrey dan Draco agar tetap dapat mengikuti pertemuan di Great Hall tanpa mengganggu yang lainnya dengan bersinnya.

Anehnya, berapakalipun digunakan _Silencing Charm_, maupun _Stupefy,_ tidak dapat digunakan kepadanya. Sesaat mungkin terlihat berhasil, namun ketika bersin itu muncul, entah mengapa mantra yang telah digunakan seakan-akan tidak mampu menghentikan bersinnya.

Draco membuat _Shielding Charm_, dan kembali men-transfigurasikan alat makan dihadapannya menjadi sebuah kotak yang mengurung Goyle didalamnya. Kemudian Draco mengangkatnya dengan sihir dan ditempatkan dipojok meja Slytherin. Blaise yang baru saja datang mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengubah sedikit bentuk kotak kaca agar Goyle dapat duduk didalamnya.

Kemudian tanpa Draco sadari Potter juga sedang mengumamkan _Protego Totalum_ terhadap Great Hall. Setelah melakukan berbagai hal yang ia rasa cukup, ia duduk kembali. Perhatian seisi Great Hall kembali pada hal-hal lain sama seperti sebelum Goyle memasuki ruangan, namun tidak juga menghilangkan spekulasi murid-murid Hogwarts.

Beberapa saat kemudian Prof. Snape memasuki Great Hall bersamaan dengan seluruh guru maupun staff Hogwarts. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat sebelum kepala sekolahnya itu mengatakan bahwa makan malam dimulai.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Malam itu, para murid tingkat tujuh merasa tegang. Karena menurut rumor yang beredar mereka mau tidak mau mengikuti olimpiade yang akan diadakan Hogwarts. Padahal yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan tahun ketujuh mereka sampai akhir tidaklah seberapa jumlahnya dari yang berkeinginan mengulangi tahun depan maupun keluar dari Hogwarts.

Harry malas sekali mengikuti pertemuan yang isinya telah ia ketahui, terutama karena isinya, bukan fakta ia telah mengetahuinya. Namun ia tetap menghadirinya dengan harapan keputusan kepala sekolahnya itu akan berubah.

Harry melirik kearah Ron yang terlihat geram dan kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. Neville menyikut lengannya perlahan, dan melirik Ron pula.

Harry hanya tersenyum getir, dan Neville mengerti bahwa Harry tidak ingin membahasnya. Harry menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi. Ia kebingungan, kenapa pula ia kebingungan. Bukannya seharusnya ia membantu menenangkan Ron, _kesampingkan keresahanmu yang tidak berdasar Harry! _Perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ginny yang sedang mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry sesaat ia mendengar kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan napas panjang. Ginny sedikit khawatir, mungkin ada yang ia tidak ketahui selain berita buruk bagi kakaknya.

Harry menangkap arti tatapan mata Ginny dan mengatakan 'Aku baik-baik saja' dengan perlahan. Sekalipun suaranya tidak dapat Ginny dengar karena posisi duduk mereka yang sedikit berjauhan, namun ia yakin Ginny mampu menangkap makna dari ucapan Harry.

Benar saja, Ginny tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya dan kembali berbicara pada kakak iparnya mengenai kakaknya yang tidak dapat diajak berbicara. Harry merasa lega, karena kekasihnya mampu mengerti dirinya dengan baik.

Makan malam hampir berakhir, Ginny dan sahabat Gryffindornya bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari Great Hall. Ginny merapikan piring dan gelasnya, kemudian bergerak mendekati Harry yang sedang berbicara dengan Luna.

Luna menghampiri Harry dan teman-temannya. Agak lama ia berdiri menatap ketiganya hingga dirinya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari Great Hall. Ginny yang telah berada disamping Harry bertanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Harry yang tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Ginny dibelakangnya, menoleh dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahuinya. Ginny menunduk sedikit dan membisiki Harry dengan kata-kata semangat dan manisnya.

Harry tersenyum dan kemudian menyentuh tangan kanan Ginny. Ginny menatap Harry dan menumpukkan tangan kirinya keatas tangan Harry. Menyerupai burger dengan Harry sebagai dagingnya dan Ginny seperti rotinya.

Ginny mengusap tangan Harry dan melepaskan genggamannya, "Aku pergi dahulu-" tersenyum dan menoleh kearah kakak dan kakak iparnya, "-aku duluan!"

Ron dan Hermione hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Senyum Ron memudar ketika Kepala sekolah berdehem, "Seluruh, anak selain tingkat tujuh, keluar!" dan Great Hall terdiam sesaat.

_Singkat, dingin, dan padat ala Severus Stingy Snape! _Pikir Harry.

Great Hall mulai ditinggalkan oleh murid-murid Hogwarts kecuali angkatan tujuh hingga Great Hall terasa lebih luas dari biasanya. Guru-guru dan staff Hogwarts tetap pada tempatnya, dan Harry dapat melihat Hagrid yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan santainya dengan Prof. Flitwick.

Great Hall telah ditinggalkan oleh murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya, dan Pertemuan pun dimulai. Severus menjelaskan mengenai Hogwarts Cup yang akan diadakan satu bulan sebelum O.W.L's dan N.E.W.T's .

Murid-murid tingkat tujuh banyak yang mulai mengeluh, walaupun hanya sedikit dari mereka yang berani menyatakannya dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan yang lainnya hanya dengan ekspresi wajah mereka saja.

Setelah Snape memberitahukan mengenai tiga jenis pertandingan didalamnya –tentu saja hanya hal-hal yang baginya perlu diberitahukan saja, dan hal itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi sebagian besar anak tingkat tujuh- , tambahannya seluruh anak tingkat tujuh akan masuk menjadi peserta dan yang menolak untuk mengikuti dianggap menyerah dalam mengikuti O.W.L's dan N.E.W.T's tahun itu. Snape menambahkan –mungkin menakuti- bahwa olimpiade ini salah satu penentu lulusnya O.W.L atau setidaknya nilai pada bidang yang diikutinya.

Harry melihat Ron menggertakan giginya dan Hermione tetap memperhatikan kepala sekolah dengan sesekali mengangguk. Harry menepuk-nepuk punggung Ron, sebagai bentuk usahanya menenangkan kawannya satu itu. Kemudian melirik kearah Slytherin melihat Malfoy yang sedang memperhatikan Snape sambil sesekali melirik kearah teman-temannya.

Malfoy dilihatnya jauh lebih rileks dari yang biasa ia lihat. Wajahnya tidak dipenuhi kerut-kerutan kebencian, setidaknya akhir-akhir ini Malfoy memang tidak memperlihatkannya pada Harry. Malfoy melupakan dirinya, apa penyebabnya? Harry berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencarinya di perpustakaan.

Malfoy tersenyum menyeringai saat sebagian anak-anak tanpa ragu menunjukkan rasa kecewanya. Ia kemudian tertawa, dan lirik murid Hogwarts lainnya, termasuk Harry yang sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Harry terkejut tanpa ia sadari ia masih menatap Malfoy. Harry memalingkan wajahnya, kearah Ron.

Ron sedikit terkejut, "Ada apa, Sob?" Harry terdiam, wajahnya dirasa memanas dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini giliran Harry yang terkejut, Ron tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

Snape yang hendak mengumumkan pertandingan yang diikuti oleh setiap anak menengok kearah Weasley, "Ada apa Mr. Weasley?"

Ron menurunkan tangannya, dilihat Harry, Hermione sedang menatap Snape dengan kerasnya, "Saya ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu Prof. Snape." Dan Prof. Snape dilihatnya menahan senyum menyeringainya. "Saya keberatan dengan jenis pertandingan yang saya ikuti, Professor." Ron tahu benar, setelah Snape memberitahu posisi setiap anak, maka dirinya tidak dapat merubahnya. Hal ini merugikan bagi Ron.

"Jenis yang mana? Ketiganya?" dan Harry dapat mendengar beberapa anak terkejut mendengar Weasley mengikuti ketiga jenis pertandingan, sedangkan setengahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Hanya bagian **Ramuan****_, _**Professor. Mengapa saya ada dibagian **Ramuan**? dan terlebih lagi dipasangkan dengan **Fer-**" katanya terhenti sebentar, menatap Malfoy dengan geram, "dengan Malfoy, Professor? Bukankah masih ada Hermione dan Harry yang lebih menguasai Ramuan dari pada saya?" beberapa yang hadir di Great Hall terkejut mendengarnya. Malfoy-Weasley?

Snape hanya memperlihatkan tatapan mata kebosanan mendengar Ron, Harry yakin Snape sudah mengetahui bahwa salah satu darinya akan keberatan. Harry terdiam, _aku keberatan kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah berpasangan dengan Hermione? _Pikirnya.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahukanmu alasannya sehingga kau dapat ditertawai seluruh anak yang hadir di Great Hall ini Mr. Weasley?" jawab Snape menghindari pertanyaan Ron.

Kali ini giliran Malfoy yang mengangkat tangannya, "Saya tidak keberatan Professor, saya menantikan bekerja sama dengan **Mr. Weas-ley!**" katanya menekan nama Ron.

Prof. Snape akhirnya tersenyum, bukan senyum yang tulus dan menatap kembali kearah Ron yang wajahnya semerah rambutnya. Hermione sedang menenangkan kekasihnya. Hermione tidak berbuat apapun, karena ini memang akibat dirinya yang terlalu menjaga harga dirinya terhadap Malfoy.

"Baiklah," katanya, dan muncul harapan bagi Ron, Snape melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menatap Harry, "Mr. Potter, kau boleh memilih untuk berpasangan dengan Mr. Malfoy dalam pertandingan Ramuan, karena mengingat tahun lalu kau bahkan mampu melampaui seluruh anak di Hogwarts," mendengar ini Hermione sedikit tersentak, "atau kau tetap berada di Transfigurasi bersama dengan Miss Granger."

Harry terkejut, dan menahan keinginannya menatap Malfoy. Ia kebingungan antara ingin menyelamatkan temannya yang kemungkinan –pasti dengan sengaja- dapat di racuni Malfoy maupun ingin selamat dengan Hermione. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, dan ia menatap Prof. Snape dihadapannya.

"Errmm, baik Prof. Snape saya…"

Dan Malfoy terbelalak mendengar perkataan utuhnya.

~bersambung.

A/N: banyak dichapter ini yang gak dijelaskan atau belum dijelaskan dari chapter sebelumnya akan dijelaskan dichapter depan. :D maaf terlambat, silakan membaca, dan jangan lupa di Revis-errrr di Review.

Special Thanks to **ChaaChulie247-**san, **Kishu Mars**-san, dan **Mika sasurenna**-san


	7. Chapter 6: No Thanks

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: semuanya, semuanya punya JK Rowling. tantenya gak bisa disuap...padahal pengen punya yang kaya Draco, :'(

Pairing: DMHP, Drarry hohohohoho, HPGW, RWHG SSME

Summary: Harry terkejut, dan menahan keinginannya menatap Malfoy. Ia kebingungan antara ingin menyelamatkan temannya yang kemungkinan –pasti dengan sengaja- dapat di racuni Malfoy maupun ingin tetap bersama dengan Hermione.

Pegel2.. *pukpuk.

Seramat membaca...

LololololololololoJ

Chapter 7: No Thanks.

"Errmm, baik Prof. Snape saya…-" Harry terdiam, ia benar-benar bingung siapa yang ia pilih. Bukan karena ia ingin memilih Malfoy, tapi jika ia tidak memilih Malfoy nyawa Ron akan dalam bahaya. _Tunggu sebentar, _pikir Harry dan kemudian ia tersenyum karena mengetahui apa yang ia harus lakukan, "Saya memilih bersama Hermione, Professor." Katany simpel.

Ron yang berada disampingnya, terkejut dan membuka lebar mulutnya. Kemudian ia berbisik disamping Harry, "Kau gila Harry! Kau membunuhku!"

Harry tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja para guru, dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dari dalam hati kepada Ron. _Maaf Ron, aku masih mau hidup lebih lama._

Malfoy menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, dan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, _Apapun untukmu Potter… yang manapun sama saja._ Hermione menyadari bahwa Malfoy menatap Harry dengan tatapan liciknya. Hermione tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari maksudnya.

"Baiklah Mr. Potter, kau akan tetap berdampingan dengan Granger, dan Kau Weasley…" Professor Snape menghentikan ucapannya untuk tersenyum, "Kau dengan Mr. Malfoy." Dan kemudian mengibaskan tongkatnya, sehingga muncul diagram dan nama-nama yang mengikuti perlombaan serta jenis perlombaannya.

Seluruh anak diruangan itu terkejut bukan hanya karena Malfoy-Weasley, tetapi karena peran mereka masing-masing. Snape menjelaskan bahwa untuk pertandingan akademik mereka terdiri dari 2 pasang, orang yang pertama akan menjadi pemain utama dalam pertandingan dan yang kedua hanyalah sebagai pendamping dari orang yang pertama. Tergantung dari jenis bidang akademik itu, contohnya saat Ramuan orang pertama akan menjadi penentu apa dan bagaimana pembuatan ramuan sedangkan orang kedua akan menjadi asisten, namun untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam maupun Mantra, seluruhnya ikut serta, walaupun mungkin orang pertama yang menentukan siasat.

Wajah Weasley menjadi pucat pasi, habislah dirinya karena mau bagaimanapun ia akan menjadi bahan percobaan Malfoy, dan Harry tambah merasa bersalah dengan pilihannya.

Seamus dan Dean memukul-mukul Ron menyemangatinya untuk tabah, karena selain harus menjadi bahan percobaan bagi Malfoy, Ron harus mengikuti 2 pertandingan lainnya, yakni Quidditch (tentu saja ia yang menjadi keepernya) dan juga harus mengikuti pertandingan Survival selama 3 hari.

Harry melihat kearah Diagram itu, ia mengikuti ketiganya, dan dalam 4 jenis pertandingan: dibidang akademik, ia menjadi orang pertama dalam Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dengan Dean serta Padma dan menjadi orang kedua dalam Transfigurasi dengan Hermione. Kemudian mengikuti pertandingan Survival dan Quidditch.

Seluruh anak tingkat tujuh yang ada disana sedang memperhatikan diagram, yang apabila diperinci, sebagai berikut:

- Dalam bidang akademik:

Ramuan : Draco Malfoy, dan Ronald Weasley.

Transfigurasi : Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter.

Pertahanan ilmu hitam: Harry Potter, Dean Thomas dan Padma Patil.

Mantra : Hermione Granger dan Seamus Finnigan.

Ramalan : Parvati Patil dan Blaise Zabini

Herbologi : Neville Longbottom dan Hannah Abbott.

Perawatan satwa gaib: Theodore Nott dan Milicent Bulstrode.

- Dalam bidang kemampuan: Survival mode

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, dan Ronald Weasley.

- Quidditch:

Seeker : Harry Potter (Captain)

Chasers : Draco Malfoy, Ernest Macmillan, Zacharias Smith

Beaters : Gregory Goyle, Justin Finch-Fletchley

Cadangan : Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas.

Snape kemudian mengibaskan tongkatnya kembali, dan diagram yang muncul diatas mereka hilang. Kemudian Snape menjelaskan bahwa pertandingan dalam bidang akademik akan dimulai satu bulan lagi, dan akan dilaksanakan selama 2 minggu penuh. Sedangkan pertandingan survival akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelahnya, selama 3 hari dengan bentuk tugas seperti apa masih dirahasiakan dan baru akan diumumkan pada saat akan dimulai. Yang terakhir adalah Quidditch, dilaksanakan 3 hari setelah selesainya pertandingan survival. Menjadi puncak Hogwarts Cup dan disusul oleh pengumuman hasil pertandingan serta perayaan (Hogwarts Cup Ball).

Snape mengumumkan bahwa dengan berakhirnya pengumuman ini maka, kegiatan untuk Hogwarts Cup mulai dilakukan. Beberapa anak diantaranya mengeluh karena mereka mengingat harus berhadapan dengan O.W.L's dan N.E.W.T's setelahnya.

Harry melirik kearah Ron yang kelihatan lemas. Harry meminta maaf padanya, karena mau bagaimanapun ia tidak mau dengan Malfoy. Ron mencibirnya, "Aku mati, kau yang membunuhku Harry!"

Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang, dan hal ini mengalihkan perhatian Ron serta Harry, "Kau tahu Ron, Harry paham maksudku kenapa menantang Malfoy dengan memasangkannya denganmu. Mau bagaimanapun aku pasti akan menyeretmu untuk tetap bersamaku, setidaknya pula Malfoy akan mendapatkan keuntungan karena pasti mau tidak mau aku akan membantunya. **Demimu.-"**katanya menegaskan namanya, "Tapi jika Harry yang dijadikan pasangan untuk Malfoy, kau tahu bahkan kita berdua tidak dapat menolongnya Ron." Kata Hermione.

Ron tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hermione, dan menampakkan wajah kebingungannya, Harry angkat bicara, "Kalau aku yang menjadi pasangannya-" Harry tertegun sesaat mengartikan lain dari kata-katanya sendiri. "Kalau aku, kemungkinan Malfoy akan berpendapat, kami tidak memerlukan bantuan karena ada aku, jadi bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Hanya ada aku dan Malfoy."

Harry kembali termenung, sesaat ia menganggap kalau itu ide yang bagus dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya, "Pada akhirnya aku dan Hermione akan tetap membantunya lewat dirimu, sekalipun Hermione mengatakan pertandingan ini adalah tantangan."

Hermione kembali menghembuskan napasnya, dan Ron terkejut mendengarnya, "Licik sekali! Dasar Slytherin!" kata Ron mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Slytherin.

Harry ikut-ikutan memalingkan wajahnya pada Slytherin, "Slytherin tetap saja Slytherin." Dan mengelengkan kepalanya. Dari kejauhan Malfoy diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Huphuphuphuphupla

Di ruang santai Slytherin, Draco ditemani oleh Pansy dan Milicent yang sedang membicarakan pertandingan yang akan dihadapi oleh mereka. Draco tersenyum mengingat wajah bodoh Weasel dan menantikan kapan kiranya dirinya akan mulai menyiksanya.

Draco memikirkan ramuan apa yang akan diberikan pada Weasel untuk pertamakali. _Mungkin yang berefek gatal-gatal atau muntah-muntah saat melihat Granger pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, _pikir Draco kemudian tertawa dengan sendirinya.

Pansy yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa sedikit aneh dengannya, "Kau kenapa Draco?" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dan mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan ia tidak mengetahui apapun, Pansy semakin penasaran, "Aku bingung, kenapa kau mau-maunya bekerja sama dengan si Blood-Traitor itu?"

Draco tersenyum menyeringai kembali, "Akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa **sedikit **mengerjainya, Pansy." Katanya santai dan Pansy tahu benar maksud dari Draco.

"Huh, Liciknya…" kata Milicent yang juga tersenyum menyeringai.

"Salahkan saja si Granger itu," kata Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Milicent Bulstrode.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Draco mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi di ruangan kepala sekolah.

…

Pagi itu Harry merasa seperti tercekik dengan pertanyaan Draco, dan kembali mengulang-ulangnya didalam kepalanya sendiri.

_"Jadi kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, baru kau akan mempercayai kepedulianku padamu?" _, _eh.. pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja aku akan percaya, benarkan?_ Harry tetap terdiam. Karena rasanya seakan-akan Malfoy ingin membuatnya mempercayainya, dan dengan kata lain dirinya menyukainya.

Menyukainya.

Jantung Harry tiba-tiba berdebar-debar, hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa Malfoy menyukainya rasanya sesak sekali untuk bernapas. Ia tak sanggup menatap Malfoy, tapi logikanya mengatakan kalau Malfoy hanya membual. Tapi satu sisi darinya ingin mempercayainya.

Apa yang ingin dipercayai Harry? Kepeduliannya atau…kah?

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan malfoy yang menunggunya, sedangkan Hermione tetap mendengarkan Snape yang memberikan keterangan mengenai Hogwarts Cup.

Jari-jarinya mulai basah karena keringatnya, karena gugupnya. Saat itulah tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa kecil dari Malfoy yang ada dihadapannya. Harry memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Malfoy.

Malfoy tersenyum, sebenarnya jika Malfoy tidak membuka mulutnya Harry yakin senyumnya itu adalah senyum tulus untuknya. Bukan karena Harry mengharapkannya demikian, tapi karena memang begitulah adanya. "Jangan terlalu berpikir keras, Potter! Nanti kau akan jadi semakin bodoh." Katanya bernada mengejek.

Wajah Harry memerah, dan senyum Malfoy melebar. Harry tahu ini akan terjadi dan bagian dari kepalanya mengutuknya karena dirinya malah malu, bukannya marah. "Aku tidak memikirkannya…" katanya sedikit terbata dan Harry kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk hal ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya tegas dan sedikit dingin menurut Harry. Sebelum Harry berbicara Malfoy mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Harry dan membuat Harry semakin gugup, walaupun kesal. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu."

Lagi, menurut Harry kata-katanya terlalu dingin. Seperti disiram dengan air dingin, dan akan membuatmu beku seketika jika mendengarnya. Harry tahu, Malfoy tidak menyukainya, tapi kalau tiba-tiba dikatakan begitu, rasanya…

"Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu atau membencimu, mengenalmu saja tidak." Kata Malfoy melanjutkan perkataannya, entah kenapa Malfoy merasa harus mengubah perkataannya ketika melihat wajah Harry membeku.

Malfoy memperhatikan gerak-gerik Harry, dan memang gerakannya jauh lebih santai daripada sebelumnya. Hal ini anehnya membuatnya senang. Ia senang melihat Potter salah tingkah dan panik dihadapannya. Rasanya melihat wajah merahnya itu segalanya untuk Malfoy.

Malfoy belum sadar perasaannya mulai bergerak dari tujuan aslinya.

Harry melirik kearah Malfoy, ia bingung dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa kebingungan, "Jadi… kau peduli atau tidak, padaku?"

Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengejutkan Harry dan lainnya. Ia berpikir bahwa seakan-akan Potter memang menginginkannya untuk peduli padanya. Malfoy benar-benar tergelitik melihat perilaku Potter, benar-benar diluar jangkauannya. Sangat menarik.

Benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Ada yang salah Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Snape yang mulai terganggu dengan Malfoy yang terbahak-bahak diruangannya dan Malfoy tidak juga menghentikannya.

Hermione melirik kearah Harry yang merah padam disisinya dan merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Harry. Harry sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melihatnya Malfoy malah semakin menggodanya dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Severus.

Malfoy ikutan berdiri dan kemudian membisiki Harry, "Kau mau kemana, Harry?-" Harry terbelalak mendengarnya, "ups. Maksudku **Potter****_?_****"**

Harry kesal, ia tahu ia sedang dipermainkan tetapi ia tidak dapat melawan Malfoy, "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" katanya pahit.

"Umm.. aku kan berusaha untuk peduli padamu, Potter."

Harry benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia meminta maaf pada Hermione dan kemudian meminta izin pada Prof. Snape untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Snape menatap Harry dengan jeli dan kemudian menatap Malfoy yang sedang tertawa kecil dibelakangnya. Snape tahu apa yang sekiranya dilakukan oleh Malfoy pada Harry. Melihat betapa merahnya wajah Harry, sebenarnya Snape ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi saat ini ada Granger, dan Snape tahu beberapa detik lagi tangannya akan menginterupsi segala hal yang terjadi diruangan ini.

Malfoy mencoba berhenti tertawa dan menatap Snape, "Baiklah, Potter. Kau boleh keluar. Karena keberadaanmu juga tidak begitu bermanfaat saat ini." Kata Severus dengan acuhnya. Harry menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hermione menatap tajam Malfoy, "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya, Malfoy!" katanya bernada sedikit kesal.

Malfoy memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu tempat Harry keluar beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia mengangkat sedikit dagunya saat berbicara dengan Granger. "Hal yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Granger!"

Sebenarnya Snape mulai merasa hal ini akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran mulut yang panjang, tapi ia jauh lebih memilih untuk melihatnya dari pada melerainya dan kemudian mengambil kesempatan disaat Granger lengah untuk mengambil point dari Gryffindor.

Hermione menggertakkan giginya, "Kau sedang pura-pura bodoh atau apa Malfoy? kalau berpikir itu tak ada hubungannya denganku, karena Harry sahabatku!" katanya, tangannya sudah membentuk tinju, dan yang kanan sudah masuk kesakunya untuk mengambil tongkat. Tapi Hermione berkata pada dirinya untuk terpengaruh dengan Malfoy.

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya, menganggap remeh Granger, "Hum.. sahabatmu Granger? Bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?-" Malfoy terhenti sebentar menikmati wajah Granger yang jauh lebih merah karena marah dari rambut kekasihnya, "-kau tahu Granger," perkataannya berubah seperti bisikan, "matamu itu, selalu mengatakan kau mencintainya saat kau memandangnya."

Malfoy tidak menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan pada Granger, namun ia mengingat bagaimana si anak gadis Weasel tersenyum lembut mengalihkan dunia Potter kepadanya. Mengatakan cinta pada Potter setiap kali ia memandangnya. Malfoy tidak menyukai hal itu, karena bagaimanapun tatapan Malfoy. Harry akan tetap menganggapnya memusuhinya.

Malfoy benci akan hal itu.

Malfoy tidak menyadari apa yang akan diperbuat Granger, hingga Snape berteriak, "Expelliarmus!" dan tongkat Granger melayang kearah belakang. Malfoy tersadar, dan melihat mata Granger yang benar-benar kesal.

Mungkinkah yang ia katakan itu tepat sasaran? Tapi selama ini Malfoy melihat Granger mencintai Weasel, bahkan secara berlebihan yang membuatnya muak. Granger menutup matanya dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Jadi itu yang kau katakan padanya, Malfoy!-" dan lagi-lagi Malfoy kehilangan jejak apa yang dikatakan oleh Granger, "-kau pasti mengatakan hal sama terhadap Harry, dan kau memang benar-benar mengesalkan!"

Malfoy bingung pada alur pemikiran Granger, ia hanya menganggapnya sambil lalu, dan kemudian Snape berdehem, "Maaf kan, kami Professor." Kata Malfoy dengan santun.

Snape menatap keduanya, ia berpikir jauh lebih baik tidak meneruskannya dari pada ia mendengar keluhan Granger selama berpuluh-puluh menit. Ia mengalihkan perhatian Granger kembali, "Kau tahu, nona Granger? Bahwa Malfoy akan dipasangkan dengan Weasley yang sepertinya kekasihmu itu." Kata kepala sekolah dengan acuhnya.

_What?_ Pikir Hermione terkejut, "Maaf Professor, apa maksud anda?"

Snape diam-diam dibalik topengnya merasa senang mencium kepanikan yang mulai muncul dari Granger, "Untuk mengajarkan kepadanya betapa menyenangkannya pelajaran Ramuan, Granger." Dan Malfoy tertawa, Ia paham apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Snape.

Hermione sangat kesal pada Malfoy, "Diam kau Malfoy!"

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya, dan menantang Granger, "Professor, saya tidak keberatan bekerja sama dengan Wease-Weasley, karena bekerjasama dengannya akan sangat membantu saya." Katanya sambil tersenyum, _benar sekali Sev, setidaknya ia akan membantu meredakan stressku._pikirnya.

"Tapi Professor, saya rasa Weasley akan jauh lebih baik dan bersemangat jika dipasangkan denganku atau Harry." Kata Hermione berharap Snape akan mengubah keputusannya.

Snape mencibir, "Tidak untuk Ramuan, nona Granger! Ia jauh lebih baik jika dipasangkan dengan Malfoy!"

_Benar Sev, ia lebih baik menjadi kelinci percobaanku._

Granger menjadi sangat kesal, karena setengahnya ia sependapat dengan kepala sekolahnya. Ron sulit sekali untuk serius dalam mempelajari Ramuan. "Tapi dengan Malfoy, ia akan-" Malfoy menyela perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku menganggapnya sebagai tantangan Granger! Kita lihat nanti siapa diantara kita yang mampu **mengendalikan** pasangan kita. Kalau tidak salah kau bersama dengan Potter." Malfoy sedikit tidak menyukai istilah 'pasangan' yang mengaitkan antara dirinya dengan Weasel.

Hermione mengingat hal itu, dan memucat. Ia tahu Harry terkadang sama malasnya untuk belajar sama seperti Ron. Diantara ia ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya atau ia gagal dengan bagiannya sendiri. Gagal dengan apa yang Malfoy sebut dengan 'mengendalikan' karena terlalu fokus mengkhawatirkan Ron.

_Ron maafkan aku, _pikirnya. "Tapi Professor, anda harus adil dan menghukum Malfoy jika terjadi sesuatu pada diri Ron!" katanya yang mencari celah lain untuk melindungi Ron.

_Tentu saja akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi Granger, kau tidak usah khawatir._ Pikir Malfoy, "Kalau kami berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, itu kekalahanmu Granger." Malfoy tahu benar, Granger tidak menyukai terminologi 'kalah' untuk hal apapun.

Hermione benar-benar kesal melihat Malfoy berada diketinggian seperti itu. Ia mengambil tongkatnya yang terjatuh dan kemudian meminta izin pada Snape untuk keluar karena sebentar lagi akan ada kelas yang harus ia hadiri. Ia paham sekarang, seharusnya ia keluar dari awal pada saat Harry keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum ia keluar Malfoy, menitipkan pesannya pada Prof. Sprout bahwa dirinya akan terlambat. Granger hanya mengacuhkannya saja, dan keluar.

Draco dan Severus melihatnya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco kembali duduk dikursinya, "Kau sungguhan, Sev?" Professor dihadapannya menunjukkan wajah bingungnya, "Mengenai aku berpasangan dengan Weasley?" lanjutnya.

Draco melihat Severus tersenyum, tahu ia itu senyum penuh dengan kelicikan. "Tentu saja, Draco." Katanya, "Aku mengharapkan ada suatu hal yang tak terduga jika kalian berdua dipasangkan."

Draco menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, "Kenapa harus Weasley? Kenapa bukan dengan Potter sekalian saja, Sev? Kurasa ia jauh lebih dapat diandalkan untuk ramuan?" kali ini Draco benar-benar penasaran.

Severus tidak melewatkan sedikitpun dari pertanyaan Draco termasuk nada 'keinginan' atau 'harapan' agar dirinya yang dipasangkan dengan Potter, "Kenapa kau ingin bersama-sama dengan Potter, Draco? Bukankah kau membencinya?" tanyanya dengan santai, dan menikmati ekspresi terkejut Draco yang seakan-akan dirinya membantu Draco dalam mengingat kebenciannya pada Potter.

Draco bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena dirinya juga merasa bahwa ada yang bergeser didalam hatinya mengenai Potter. Ia sudah tidak sebenci itu pada Potter. Ia malah ingin melihat Potter dan mengerjainya lagi. Draco suka sekali melihat ekspresi panik Har-Potter.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Severus, "Sepertinya ada yang mencoba menyerang Slytherin, Sev." Katanya. Severus paham, Draco tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi dan ini menjadi bukti bagi Severus bahwa apa yang dipikirkan memang hal yang sesungguhnya.

Draco menjelaskan permasalahannya pada Severus, dan kemudian Severus paham kemungkinan besar ini sebagai pembalasan kepada anak-anak Death Eater pasca perang. Draco menjelaskan detail bersin-bersin yang dialami oleh Goyle.

Severus mendengarkannya dan kemudian berpikir sejenak. Ada kiranya 10 menit Severus berpikir dihadapan Draco sebelum dirinya memasuki ruangannya dan kembali kehadapan Draco dengan membawa sebuah buku 15 menit kemudian.

"Katakan pada Prof. Slughorn untuk menemuiku, rasanya aku mengetahui sesuatu tapi seharusnya reaksinya tidak seperti ini." Dan memberikan sebuah buku berjudul 'Seribu Cara untuk Membedakan antara Kutukan dan Penyakit' oleh Rosemarie Spinn ketika Draco menerimanya.

Draco mengangguk, "Baik Professor," dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengikuti kelas Herbologi.

…

Draco tiba-tiba terdiam dihadapan Pansy dan Milicent saat ia mengingat bersin-bersin yang dialami oleh Gregory. Ia telah membaca buku itu, jelas sepertinya ia terkena penyakit dari pada kutukan. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh ramuan atau sihir tertentu.

Milicent yang semenjak tadi tertawa mendengar kisah –sudah pasti dilebih-lebihkan- oleh Draco mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Granger, tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada serius. "Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Draco-"

…

Draco setengah berlari ketika ia hendak menemui Severus diruangannya dan membawa buku catatan seperlunya saja. Ia sampai didepan Gargoyle, dan diucapkannya password 'Endless Beginning'. Ketika berada didalam ruangan kepala sekolahnya, Severus tidak sendiri ia sedang ditemani oleh Prof. Slughorn dan Prof. Sprout. Draco sedikit terengah-engah, tahu begitu seharusnya ia menggunakan sapu terbangnya.

Severusnya dan dua orang Professor lainnya menyadari kedatangannya, "Apa apa Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berjalan kehadapan Severus, "Saat ini sudah ada 3 orang yang bersin-bersin Professor, dua diantaranya anak tingkat empat. Kemungkinan tertular saat Goyle harus ke Great Hall."

Prof. Sprout terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengetahui kemungkinan yang menyebabkan Goyle bersin-bersin dengan gelembung-gelembung adalah suatu tanaman dari dataran Asia Timur yang bernama Akaihana, tapi seharusnya efeknya tidak seperti yang dialami oleh anak Slytherin. "Kemungkinan besar ada yang menambahkan spora Akaihana dengan ramuan tertentu, Prof. Snape, sehingga efeknya seperti ini."

Professor Snape hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi permasalahan ini akan terpecahkan, hingga saat Prof. Sprout membeku, "Ada apa?" tanyanya tegas.

"Kalau itu benar Akaihana, ia akan sembuh dalam waktu berberapa waktu sampai semua Spora yang ada didalam tubuhnya menghilang. Namun permasalahannya, jika Spora itu menyebar ketempat yang mampu membuatnya hidup atau setidaknya tempat lembab seperti habitatnya, maka ia akan tumbuh dan akan membahayakan seisi Hogwarts." Jelasnya dengan suara sedikit panik.

_Tepat sekali, disaat seperti ini permasalahan malah timbul_ pikir Draco.

Professor Snape mencoba menenangkan Prof. Sprout. "Draco, sudah cukup. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Katanya.

Draco paham, bahwa sebentar lagi Severus akan benar-benar menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, -mungkin-. Draco keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dari koridor, yang dekat dengan kaca ia dapat melihat seekor burung hantu sedang terbang mengelilingi Gryffindor Tower dan kemudian berbelok.

Draco hanya berpikir mungkin ada seorang anak Gryffindor yang sedang mengeluhkan posisinya atau keikutsertaannya dalam Hogwarts Cup. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan memeriksa apakah semua murid sudah berada didalam kamarnya masing-masing. Karena Draco akan dengan sangat senang hati dapat mengurangi point dari rumah yang lainnya selain Slytherin , dan terutama Gryffindor.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya didekat Gryffindor Tower, Draco berpapasan dengan Potter dan Weasel. Mereka berdua terkejut dan Draco melihat Weasel sedang membawa suatu bungkusan ditangan kanannnya. Draco mengira-ngira apa kah isinya.

Draco mencibir saat mereka berada dijarak yang sedikit lebih dekat, "Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini!"

Weasly menjawabnya dengan santai, "Sedang Patroli?"

Draco berpikir, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Weasley telah melupakan hal yang terjadi di Great Hall, atau jangan-jangan ada yang membuatnya merasa senang seperti ia dapat mengurangi point Slytherin. "Terserah kau saja, Weasel!"

Weasley melihat buku tebal yang dibawa oleh Malfoy, sesaat ia mampu membaca judulnya sebagian 'Seribu Cara untuk Membedakan antara Kutukan da-..', dan ia berpikir mengenai apa yang terjadi di asrama Slytherin. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, "Sedang dalam masalah, Malfoy? Kau nampak-" ia melihat Malfoy dengan jeli dari atas hingga bawah, "-berantakan, ups."

Tahu benar Draco tidak menyukai kata 'berantakan' melekat didirinya. Draco melirik kearah Potter yang membuang wajah darinya dan ini jauh lebih membuatnya kesal dari pada perkataaan Weasley. "Bukan urusan kalian!" Entah kenapa Draco menggunakan kata 'kalian' pada Weasel.

"Kita pergi saja, Ron! Toh masalahnya memang bukan urusan kita," kata Harry pahit mengajak Ron untuk pergi.

Ron tersenyum dan berbisik, "Selamat bersin-bersin berbulan-bulan, Malfoy!" dan mereka berdua pergi begitu saja melewati Malfoy.

Malfoy menggertakan giginya. Ia tahu sekarang, ini semua perbuatan si Weasel!

_Awas kalian! Weasel! Har-Potter!_

~ bersambung.

A/N: ketikan ini tidak kubaca ulang. Mungkin ada kesalahan kalimat didalamnya, dan bagian ini yang paling malas ku tulis sebenarnya karena menunggu CHAPTER DEPAN! Kejutaaaannn… kejutaaaaannnn… dichapter depan...hohohohoho…

Thanks for reviews : **NonoUnnie, ChaaChulie247, BaekRen dan Kuroko**..

Please Review, untuk saran dan kritiknya… dan jangan lupa membaca **_Kiss me, Good Night. _****Bubbyyeeeee…. :v**


	8. Chapter 7: No! Oh Merlin!

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: semuanya, semuanya punya JK Rowling. tantenya gak bisa disuap...padahal pengen punya yang kaya Draco, :'(

Pairing: DMHP, Drarry hohohohoho, HPGW, RWHG SSME,

Summary: baca aja chapter sebelumnya. intinya Ron yang bikin Slytherin bersin2 dari kiriman George.

INI DIA! INI DIA! VIVA MASA MUDAAAA!

* * *

Chapter 8: NO! Oh God!

"Pleaseee… Draco! Kamu kenapa?"

Draco melemparkan buku yang ia pegang ke lantai dan membuat seluruh anak Slytherin yang berada di ruang santai Slytherin terkejut. Draco tidak menghiraukan Pansy yang marah-marah disampingnya. Draco duduk disofa dalam keadaan cemberut dan sangat marah.

Wajahnya bertambah merah saat Millicent memberitahu dirinya bahwa jumlah anak yang bersin-bersin diAsrama Slytherin bertambah 2 orang menjadi 5 orang. Draco sangat kesal, bukan saja karena ia tidak mampu menghentikan wabahnya, tapi karena Potter membantu Weasel! Wajar kalau Weasel memiliki dendam padanya, mengingat apa yang terjadi saat perang.

Tapi Potter! Seharusnya ia tidak membenciku! Setidaknya dalam hal ini aku melupakannya!

"Hish!" gerutu Malfoy.

Ia harus membalas Weasel, dan terutama Potter! Draco terhenti, ia membingungkan dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat kesal pada Potter. Bukankah wajar pula Potter membencinya, setidaknya ia membantu sahabatnya walaupun ia sudah tidak membenci Draco.

Draco tersenyum akan pemikirannya yang kedua dan membuat Pansy, Blaise serta Milicent yang disampingnya mencibir. Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdehem untuk mengalihkan seluruh perhatian anak Slytherin yang kurang lebih berjumlah 20 orang.

Seluruh anak memperhatikannya. Draco memandangi satu persatu anak-anak Slytherin. Matanya tajam seperti elang yang hendak memangsa buruannya.

"Kita dikerjai Gryffindor,-" katanya, Draco menggunakan kata 'kita' karena yakin bahwa yang menjadi tujuan Weasel adalah membuat seluruh anak Slytherin menderita, "Perang yang usai tidak akan menghentikan kebencian. Selama ini Prof. Snape memberikan tempat bagi kita di Hogwarts, tempat yang aman dari mereka yang membenci anak-anak Slytherin. Khususnya anak Death Eater."

Draco berhenti dan kembali menatap anak-anak Slytherin satu persatu. Dilihatnya beberapa anak mendekap ketakutan karena tidak semua anak Slytherin adalah anak Death Eater, namun disekolah atau bahkan diluar sekolah selama dirinya menggunakan lambang Slytherin akan ada banyak orang yang berusaha menyakitinya.

Thanks to Severus, karena kebijakannya yang bagi sebagian anak lain menyusahkan, tapi untuk Slytherin ia melindungi kami dari luar. Mau bagaimanapun sekarang ini hanyalah 1 bulan setelah perang dan dunia sihir masih belum bisa dikatakan aman. Kementerian sihir masih sibuk mengejar-ngejar Death Eater yang tersisa.

Dan Draco yang reflek mengusap lengan kirinya, tempat the Dark Mark berada merasa pahit. Hidupnya akan sulit setelah ini karena nama Malfoy akan dicurigai dimanapun ia berada, ia pun tahu. Tapi jikalau saat itu Potter mati. Mungkinkah hidupnya akan lebih baik?

"Prof. Snape memberikan pertahanan yang sangat kokoh pada kastil Hogwarts, tak seorang pun mampu masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan anak-anak Slytherin dipantau keberadaannya agar tak ada yang berusaha yang menyakiti." Draco terdiam sebentar, berat rasanya ingin mengucapkan sebuah nama, "Kecuali jika Potter yang melakukannya."

Seluruh anak berbisik-bisik tidak menerimannya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang akhirnya dihentikan oleh bentakan Milicent. Draco melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bukan Potter yang melakukannya, tapi Weasley! Potter hanya membantunya. Karena siapapun tak akan ada yang menduga bahwa Saint Potter akan membahayakan Slytherin."

Semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai penyebab Weasley melakukan hal itu. Jelas karena George atau Fred atau siapalah itu, salah satu dari sikembar mati saat perang, mungkin otak jahil si kembar bekerja dua kali lipat setelah bagian yang satunya meninggal.

"Apapun motif kejahilan Weasley pada Slytherin hal ini sudah keterlaluan. Kalian bisa melihat Goyle, yang baru sekitar 2 hari menderita bersin-bersin. Ia hampir tidak dapat makan, minum atau bahkan tidur. Tidak hanya fisik yang disiksa, tapi sekaligus mentalnya dan orang disekelilingnya."

Banyak diantara anak-anak Slytherin yang menganggap hal tersebut memang sangat keterlaluan, walaupun ada pula yang memaklumi perbuatan Weasley. "Kita harus membalasnya, Draco! Kita serang Gryffindor!" teriak Pansy.

Draco kesal mendengar pernyataaan sembarangan seperti itu, "Kau pikir dengan hampir setengah dari Gryffindor adalah bekas Dumbledore's Army, kita Slytherin yang tinggal setengah ini akan mampu mengalahkan mereka?"

Pansy terdiam, karena untuk berbagai alasan Draco memang benar. Draco terdiam dan kemudian menyeringai, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, dan aku butuh kerjasama kalian semua!"

….

Keesokan paginya sebelum memasuki kelas Charm yang masih bersama dengan Gryffindor, Draco pergi menemui Prof. Snape untuk menanyakan perkembangan dari kutukan apa yang menimpa Gregory dan 4 anak Slytherin lainnya.

Draco sudah mengevakuasi anak-anak yang terjangkit bersin-bersin kedalam satu ruangan, dan diberi mantra pelindung agar tidak menyebar. Agar mereka tetap hidup, maka anak Slytherin lainnya akan silih bergantian menjaga mereka dan memberikan mereka makan.

Diruangan kepala sekolahnya, Prof. Snape tidak lah sendiri. Ia sudah ditemani oleh Prof. Sprout. Draco terhenti diluar ruangan yang secara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan terjadi Pomona?" tanya seseorang yang Draco kenali sebagai Prof. Mcgonagal.

Prof. Sprout terdiam sebentar, dan Draco tetap tidak dapat melihat sosok Prof. Transfigurasinya tersebut. "Temanku mengatakan kemungkinan orang yang akan terkena dapat bunuh diri. Karena ia sudah tidak tahan tiap detikanya harus bersin, memuntahkan apa yang dimakannya dan tidak dapat tidur nyenyak, Minerva."

"APA!" teriak McGonagall, "Bagaimana kalau menyebar keseluruh Hogwarts!"

Draco dapat mendengar Severus menghembuskan napas panjang, "Hentikan Minerva, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan." Lalu ia menengok kearah Pomona Sprout, "Apa yang dapat menghentikan pernyebaran spora-spora Akaihana itu, Pomona?"

Pomona berdehem, "Karena Akaihana merupakan tanaman sihir sejenis jamur yang hidup secara seksual, maka ia melepaskan sporanya untuk mencari spora lawan jenisnya dan tumbuh menjadi Akaihana baru. Di daerah asalnya sendiri tidak ada satu pun penyihir yang berani mendekatinya dan termasuk kedalam daerah terlarang."

Severus menatapnya, "Apa mungkin jamur yang berada didaerah terlarang akan bermutasi menjadi jenis yang lebih ganas?"

"Huffhh, sebenarnya tidak bermutasi, tapi karena iklimnya berbeda. Sudah pasti akan mengubah tanaman tersebut, ia harus bertahan hidup dan menjadi lebih ganas dari aslinya."

Ketiganya dirasa Draco terdiam, atau mungkin berbisik. Draco tidak dapat mendengar apapun. "Kalau begitu aku serahkan Akaihana kepadamu, Pomona." Kata Severus bernada memerintah.

"Hufff, tapi untuk mengembangkan Akeyashuu sangat sulit, Sev.-" kemudian Severus menyelanya,

"Kalau Akaihana bisa bertahan mengapa, Akeyashuu tidak?"

Severus melihat kedua professor dihadapannya tersenyum, dan menyadari orang lain yang berada dikantornya telah pergi. Severus menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menguping mereka.

Draco berjalan, hampir berlari. Ia menuju ruang santai Slytherin dimana teman-temannya menunggu dirinya untuk memberikan komando rencana mereka akan dimulai.

Draco masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar seluruh anak Slytherin terbebas dari penyakit atau kutukan –atau apalah itu- yang menyerang Gregory, walaupun ia tahu dari menguping professor sebelumnya, tapi ia tetap merasa aneh.

Akiessuuhh?

Apa itu?

Draco berpikir keras, apa yang dimaksud dengan Akieasssuuhh? _Mungkin pengucapannya salah, mengingat asal dari Akieassuuhh adalah Asia._pikir Draco.

Sepanjang jalan Draco masih memikirkan teka-teki perihal Akieassuhh, sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. Mungkin kalau Akieassuuhh itu adalah makanan, Gregory pasti dapat dengan mudahnya mengetahuinya.

Akieasssuuuhh

Akiesss..

A kiss? Ciuman? Oh Merlin!

…

"Mr. Malfoy." Panggil Malfoy oleh seseorang yang ia rasa dari arah belakangnya, dan ia melihat Prof. Slughorn dengan Madam Pomfrey sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Kebetulan kami akan keruang santai Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy, mengangguk dan menunggu para gurunya untuk menyusulnya, "Kami sudah memindahkan seluruh anak-anak kedalam satu ruangan, professor." Kata Malfoy yang kemudian teringat bahwa jumlah yang terinfeksi sudah meningkat, "ada 2 anak yang terinfeksi, Professor. Jadi totalnya sudah 5 orang." Mendengarnya hanya madam Pomfrey yang sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Prof. Slughorn hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di ruang santai Slytherin, seluruh anak seakan-akan memiliki barisan yang teratur dan tersebar diruangan tersebut. Pansy, Blaise, Millicent telah berada diruangan dan Draco yakin, mereka telah dikoordinasikan dengan baik sehingga rencana mereka tidak mungkin gagal.

Prof. Slughorn dan madam Pomfrey nampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh anak Slytherin berkumpul diruangan tersebut. Kedua Professor itu mengunjungi ruangan para korban yang telah diberi protecting charm. Kelima anak itu seperti terkungkung dalam 5 akuarium dengan gelembung-gelembung disekitar mereka.

Mereka terlihat sangat sakit, terutama Goyle. Mereka tidak dapat menelan makanan tanpa bersin dan kemudian memuntahkannya. Wajah mereka kehilangan rona kehidupan, dan mereka terkapar dengan tissu serta tongkat yang dipenuhi dengan lendir.

Draco melirik kearah Pansy dan mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya kebelakang tubuhnya sambil tersenyum. Pansy mengangguk, ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah kode pertanda rencana mereka dimulai. Anak Slytherin berpencar keluar ruangan.

Kemudian Severus muncul dari belakang tubuh Draco, "Bertambah dua rupanya." Dan melirik kearah Draco, seakan-akan mencurigai dirinya yang menguping pembicaraan Severus tadi pagi.

"Maaf Professor." Kata Draco yang menyadari arti tatapannya. Draco mundur satu langkah untuk memberi jalan Severus mendekati anak-anak Slytherin yang terinfeksi.

"Professor Slughorn, berikan Draught Living Death pada mereka." Perkataan Severus mengejutkan anak-anak Slytherin termasuk Draco. Draco pikir teman-temannya akan langsung diberikan akieasssuuuhh-errr- a kiss. Draco kembali berpikir siapa pula yang mau mencium seorang Gregory Goyle.

Draco merinding membayangkan kalau dirinya harus mencium Goyle. Seribu tahun pun tidak, rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari pada harus mencium Potter. Eh?

"Tenang saja, anak-anak. Ini akan membuat kalian tertidur. Jadi penyakit kalian tidak akan menyebar keanak lain." Kata Prof. Slughorn dengan tenang, dan berusaha menenangkan Slytherin.

Wajah kelima anak Slytherin merasa lega, dan Prof. Slughorn mulai memberikannya ramuan Living Death kepada mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tertidur.

"Mari kita pindahkan mereka berlima ke Hospital Wing, agar lebih mudah saat Akeyashuu sudah dapat diberikan kepada mereka." Kata Madam Pomfrey.

Draco sedikit terkejut. Kalau kelima anak ini dibawa ke Hospital Wing maka rencana mereka akan gagal. "Saya rasa cukup disini saja, Madam. Karena mereka berlima akan memenuhi tempat disana, dan kemungkinan akan ada seseorang yang menjahili mereka sangat besar dari pada mereka tetap berada disini."

Awalnya Prof. Slughorn hendak menolak perkataan Malfoy, tapi sebelum sempat ditolak Draco melanjutkannya, "Terlebih lagi, resiko kalau Living Death ternyata tidak mampu menahan bersin-bersin mereka…mohon dipertimbangkan sekali lagi, Professor." Prof. Slughorn mengangguk menyetujui ide Draco.

Severus menatap Draco, ia tahu kalau anak baptisnya pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu darinya dan ia yakini hal ini berhubungan dengan seluruh anak Slytherin. Severus berpikir, sepertinya dirinya harus melihat kemungkinan terburuk dari rencana Slytherin.

Severus tidak bodoh, ia menyadari yang menyerang anak-anak Slytherin adalah seorang Gryffindor. Terlihat dari perilakunya, dan ada Owl yang sering sekali masuk kedalam pertahanan Hogwarts yang sudah dibuat sangat kuat. Setidaknya kemungkinan terburuk adalah Hogwarts Battle, antara Slytherin dengan Gryffindor.

"Baiklah, biarkan mereka disini,-" kata Severus, sebelum disanggah oleh Poppy, ia melanjutkannya "Kau pasti akan bosan melihat 5 anak terkapar seperti orang mati, Poppy." Akhirnya Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, dan ketiganya pergi dari asrama Slytherin.

…

"Sudah Harry, jangan begitu!" kata Hermione.

Bagaimana tidak mengesalkan? Hari itu Harry sudah siap memasuki kelas Charm dengan tugas yang telah ia buat sekuat tenaga, tapi kelas ditunda karena akan ada perombakan jadwal mata pelajaran untuk kelas tujuh berhubungan dengan adanya Hogwarts Cup.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang santai Gryffindor setelah mereka kekelas Charm dan Prof. Flitwick mengatakan kelas dibatalkan. _Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa aku tidak melihat Malfoy pagi ini _pikir Harry.

Ron melirik kearah Hermione, "Kau tidak kesal kelas dibatalkan, Mione?" tanyanya penasaran karena biasanya Hermione akan mengeluh kalau kelas dibatalkan.

Hermione melihat kearah kekasihnya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, membatalkan kelas saat ada tugas itu keuntungan Ron! Aku bisa menambah tulisanku 2 atau 3 perkamen lagi!" katanya ceria.

Ron menyesal telah bertanya, "Bukankah kau sudah menulis 5 perkamen?"

"Roooonnn, kalau bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus, mengapa tidak?" katanya santai.

"Tapikan, kita hanya ditugasi menulis 2 lembar, Hermione."

"Maka dari itu! Harus diperbanyak lagi, Ron!"

"Maka dari itu, apanya?"

"Maka dari itu, iya 'kan Ha-" Hermione clingukan, "Harry?"

…

Harry sedang berjalan dengan seorang anak dari Hufflepuff yang sepertinya masih tingkat pertama, anak tingkat pertama yang masuk ke Hogwarts tahun lalu sangat sedikit dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mungkin karena perang yang berlangsung dengan Voldemort. Harry yakin tahun ini, akan ada banyak anak-anak baru yang datang.

Harry berjalan mengikuti anak kecil yang menangis karena dikerjai oleh seorang Slytherin. Anak itu sambil sesekali sesegukan menceritakan bahwa foto ibunya dirampas oleh Terry Aisley, salah satu anak Slytherin yang sama-sama ditingkat pertama.

Rhone Elliana Elfen, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seusianya. Menurut gosip yang beredar ia anak setengah bangsa peri. Sekalipun ia menangis, ia tetaplah sopan. Ketika Harry mulai jenuh mendengar pertengkaran Hermione dengan Ron anak ini muncul sambil menangis bahwa foto ibunya dirampas oleh seorang anak Slytherin.

Saat muncul sambil sesegukan ia dengan sopannya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Harry. Anak itu menjelaskan pada Harry kalau, Aisley hanya akan mengembalikan foto ibunya jika orang terkuat di Hogwarts yang mengambilnya.

Siapapun yang mendengar kata 'orang terkuat' pasti akan berpikir ia Harry. Begitupula dengan Elfen, ia berpikir bahwa Harry lah orang terkuat di Hogwarts, semenjak Harry mampu mengalahkan You-Know-Who.

Harry kebingungan karena semenjak tadi Elfen hanya berputar-putar di Hogwarts, sudah hampir 30 menit kiranya, "Kau tak tahu dimana dirinya?" tanya Harry sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Elfen.

Elfen nampak panik, "Aku disuruh mengelilingi Hogwarts denganmu, baru kemudian aku bisa mendapatkan foto ibuku kembali…-" anak itu terlihat akan kembali menangis, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu tangisannya terhenti.

"Tahu dari mana Aisley kalau kau sudah mengelilingi Hogwarts bersama denganku?" tanyanya dan gadis itu hanya meminta maaf sambil sesegukan. _Hufflepuff_ pikir Harry.

Harry terus berkeliling Hogwarts, hingga disebuah lorong panjang yang sedikit gelap. Dari bau dan tipenya, Harry tahu, lorong ini adalah lorong bawah tanah dan sudah mendekati asrama Slytherin.

Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka berdua ada seseorang yang menggunakan 'Sleeping Charm' pada mereka berdua. Keduanya mengantuk dan sebelum tertidur, Harry melihat ada seorang gadis seusianya yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai dibelakangnya. _Slytherin._

…

"Ah, Potter? Aku melihatnya ada didalam perpustakaan." Kata seorang anak Slytherin dua tingkat dibawah mereka –seingat Hermione bernama Joyne Falsador- yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi jawaban dari anak Ravenclaw, saat Hermione dan Ron bertanya padanya.

"Ini diperpustakaan! Dan kami tidak melihat ada Harry disini! Kau jangan bercanda!" seru Hermione kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dasar Gryffindor tidak tahu diri!" dan gadis Slytherin itu pergi begitu saja.

Ron menatap Hermione keanehan, "Kau sadar Mione? Ada yang aneh."

Hermione duduk salah satu kursi diperpustakaan saat anak Ravenclaw yang ia tanya menjawab ia tidak melihat Harry. Sudah 2 jam Harry hilang, dan 2 jam pula ia mencari Harry. Hermione tidak menjawab perkataan Weasley, ia hanya menatap Ron tanda ia memperhatikannya.

"Semenjak tadi kita bertemu dengan anak-anak Slytherin dimanapun kita berada,-" Hermione mengangguk mendengar analisis Ron, "Setiap kali kita bertanya pada anak yang lewat, mereka mengatakan mereka tidak melihat Harry, tetapi malah Slytherin yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan kita."

Hermione mulai mengerti maksud Ron, "Kita dikerjai?"

Ron mengangguk, "Oleh Slytherin,-" katanya sebelum ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, "Gawat!"

Hermione menjadi panik, "Ada Apa, Ron?" dan berdiri, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Ron. Hermione tidak dapat menduga apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sly-Malfoy tahu kita yang mengerjai Goyle! Gawat! Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Harry dan kita di alihkan dengan petunjuk-petunjuk palsu mereka!"

Hermione terkejut, bukan karena ia tidak mengetahui kekasihnya sendiri yang menyebabkan asrama Slytherin kerepotan tapi karena fakta Malfoy mengetahuinya, "Apa! Bagaima-" dan kemudian ia menyadari keadaan Harry dalam bahaya, "Merlin! Harry! Harry! Ron!" katanya panik.

Mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan karena madam Pince tidak menyukai kegaduhan yang mereka buat. Hermione memegang lengan Ron dengan kuat, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

Ron mengusap-usap tangan Hermione yang menggenggam erat lengannya, tak sekalipun ditepisnya, "Tenang, Hermione.-" ia berpikir sesaat, "Kau tahu semenjak tadi kita disuruh berputar-putar satu Hogwarts tetapi ada satu tempat yang tidak didekati sama sekali." Katanya memberikan harapan pada Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Ia tahu, untuk hal seperti ini Ron tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, "Dimana, Ron?"

"Slytherin Common Room."

…

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya, lebih cepat dari yang Slytherin duga. Harry membenarkan kacamatanya dan melihat bahwa Elfen masih tertidur disampingnya. Ia bersyukur Elfen tidak kenapa-napa.

Harry melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Ia melihat ada 5 orang terkapar dihadapannya. Harry terkejut, karena ia mengira kelima anak Slytherin itu adalah mayat. Tapi melihat ada gerakan kecil dibagian tubuh mereka, Harry tahu kelimanya masih hidup.

"Kau pikir mereka sudah mati, Potter?" kata seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sibuk meneliti kelima-limanya secara bergantian. Harry bersyukur tidak ada yang salah dari kelimanya. "Kalau mereka tetap bersin-bersin, mereka pasti juga akan seperti ini." Katanya dengan sinis.

Harry terdiam, karena ia menyadari bahwa perkataan Malfoy memang benar. Jika anak-anak ini tidak diberikan Sleeping Charm atau mungkin Draught Living Death, mereka akan mati karena mereka stress selalu bersin-bersin, tidak dapat makan atau minum. Harry tahu dampak seperti apa yang ditimbulkan oleh Akaihana, George telah menjelaskannya melalui surat.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Malfoy mengetahui seberapa besar rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karena menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Jawab saja, 'Benar' Potter!" tegas Malfoy, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa anak-anak Slytherin yang mereka incar. Perang telah berakhir Potter! Kau ingin membuat sejarah baru dangan membunuh Slytherin? Karena takut kami akan mendirikan Dark Lord worshipper sekali lagi?"

Harry menatap matanya yang tajam, mata yang siap menelan dirinya jika salah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Harry membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kurasa jawabannya sudah jelas, Malfoy!" katanya menekan nama Malfoy, "Kalian harus merasakan akibat terhadap apa yang dilakukan orang tua kalian! Wajar saja, George ingin sekali menjahili kalian semenjak kematian Fred!"

Draco menarik napasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Dengan kematian?"

Jantung Harry berdebar, tentu karena ia mulai merasakan perkataan Malfoy benar, dan ia tidak menyukai fakta itu. Mereka memang sedikit keterlaluan. "Kami tidak membunuh mereka, Malfoy! Kami hanya membuat mereka bersin-bersin!"

Draco mendekati Harry yang duduk diatas tempat tidur. Ia menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Harry. Mereka sangat dekat satu samalain, rasanya mereka mengirup udara yang sama, "Kau tahu, Goyle tidak dapat makan, minum, atau bahkan tertidur. Charm apapun padanya tidak mempan. Kami yang melihatnya saja dibuatnya gila kalau tiap detik gelembung keluar dari tubuhmu!-" Harry melihatnya menarik napas jauh lebih banyak frekuensinya dari pada dirinya.

Harry tidak menyukai fakta mereka berdekatan seperti ini. Rasanya wajahnya panas sekali, dan harry memalingkan wajahnya kekiri, "Perhatikan aku Potter!" kata Malfoy menyentuh wajah Harry dan membuatnya menatap dirinya kembali, "Kau pikir yang seperti itu hanya **menjahili! Menjahili Potter!** Merlin,-" katanya menarik napasnya kembali, "Kalian Gryffindor memang berani! Termasuk mempermainkan nyawa seseorang!"

Harry tidak suka dirinya dipersalahkan seperti ini, walaupun setengahnya memang ia mulai bersalah. Tapi rasanya kalau mengingat orang tua yang dibunuh oleh Dark Lord, Longbottom dan Keluarganya. Ia tidak terima! "Kami membalas apa yang orang tua kalian lakukan, Malfoy!" kata Harry penuh makian.

Malfoy benar-benar dalam batas sabarnya, dan ia melihat Harry sudah mulai mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya. "Kami tidak sebodoh itu, Potter!" dan kemudian suasana menjadi sangat tenang. Malfoy tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun, karena faktanya Dark Lord telah membunuh kedua orang tua Harry, dan ia harus hidup dikeluarga yang mengutuknya setiap detiknya. Dimana tidak ada kasih sayang untuknya walau itu disaat terbahagianya.

Tapi pada saat yang sama, dirinya pun ingin Potter mengerti. Malfoy melemparkan sesuatu pada Harry. Awalnya Harry sudah bersiap untuk dikutuk dengan bermacam-macam kutukan oleh Malfoy. Ia melirik kearah benda yang dilemparkan Malfoy, seperti sebuah foto.

Harry mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil Elfen tentang foto ibunya. Ia mengambilnya dan melihatnya. "Kau lihat, Potter? Bukankah siapapun tahu, itu adalah Elves?" Harry terkejut mendengar suara Malfoy yang begitu tenang.

Harry melirik kearah Malfoy yang sedang menyandarkan bahunya ketembok. Malfoy sedang duduk ditempat tidur disebelah kanan Harry. Harry memang melihat ada wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis yang ia kenali sebagai Elfen.

Harry membalikkan foto itu, terdapat dua nama: Elliana Ellen Elfen dan Rhone Elliana Elfen. Mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak yang terlihat sangat dekat. "Ibunya adalah seorang Elves. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Malfoy sekali lagi, dan Harry hanya mengangguk.

Tentu saja ia tahu, karena Elfen sering menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya yang iri pada kecantikan dan bakat sihirnya, itu yang ia dengar dari Hermione. "Ia sering di ejek dan dikerjai oleh anak-anak seusianya." Lanjut Malfoy.

Harry hanya mendengar Malfoy berbicara dan menanggapinya dalam hati, _tentu saja yang mengerjainya anak Slytherin._

Malfoy kembali mendekati Harry, "Kau tahu. Seorang anak tidak pernah dapat memilih dimana mereka akan dilahirkan, Potter!", Harry tahu itu. Ia tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan kalau ia dilahirkan menjadi Harry Potter.

"Mereka tidak dapat memilih orang tua mereka, Potter. Anak ini, kau dan aku.-" kata Malfoy, kemudian melihat reaksi tersentak Potter, "Kita tidak bisa memilih orang tua kita. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan dikeluarga Malfoy! Dan ku rasa kau pun mengerti."

Harry terdiam, memang benar. Ia ingin sekali hidup dengan normal. Memiliki orang tua sihir atau tidak asalkan mereka seperti orang tua lainnya. Menjadi anak normal diseusianya, bermain, belajar, dan jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa itu 'normal'. Karena semenjak Voldemort membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan menyisakan dirinya untuk tetap hidup sendirian didunia ini. Iya, Harry tidak pernah memilih untuk itu.

Begitu pula Malfoy, ia tidak pernah minta dilahirkan kedunia dengan orang tua mereka yang seorang Death Eater. Harry menatap, Malfoy, "Aku bukan mencari pembenaran atas tindakan yang dilakukan orang tuaku, Potter. Karena mereka adalah orangtuaku."

Harry entah kenapa jadi kesal, "Kau tahu Malfoy, ada pepatah yang mengatakan darah jauh lebih kental dari pada air!"

"Potter, bukankah sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak mengingatmu kecuali terhadap apa yang orang lain katakan mengenai dirimu. Apa kau mengenal ayahku yang menginginkan kematianmu setiap detiknya, atau ibuku yang malah menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, Potter?" Malfoy dan Harry, saling menatap.

Logika Malfoy memang dapat diterima, Harry tak juga mematahkan tatapannya pada Malfoy, ada yang ia ingin ketahui "Apa kau menyes-" perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan karena Pansy masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Pansy?" tanya Draco yang kesal 'mereka' diganggu.

"Weasel dan Granger."

Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka, Malfoy!" teriak Harry yang khawatir mendengar nama mereka berdua disebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya masuk dan Hermione langsung memeluk Harry, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry!"

Harry terkejut, karena temannya bisa masuk dengan bebas seperti ini tanpa Malfoy berbuat sesuatu. Mungkin perkataan Malfoy ada benarnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Mione."

"Mengapa ada Elfen disini, Harry?" tanya Ron dan melihat bahwa anak kecil itu hanya tertidur disebelah Harry.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, "Anak itu yang menjadi umpannya, kenapa kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Harry penasaran.

Ron mengangkat bahunya,dan menjawabnya asal, "Diplomasi?"

Harry tidak tahu bahwa Hermione dan Ron mengancam mereka akan menyerang anak Slytherin yang ada. Sekalipun mereka hanya berdua, tapi kekuatan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh anak-anak diSlytherin merinding mendengarnya.

Mau bagaimanapun mereka berdua sama seperti Harry, telah terlatih dipertarungan sihir yang sesungguhnya disaat kebanyakan anak-anak Slytherin bersembunyi dan siapa yang tidak mengenal si kutu buku Hermione? Atau Weasley? Walau mungkin akan banyak orang meragukannya.

Harry mengesampingkan cara mereka masuk ke 'sarang' Slytherin. Harry beranjak bangkit, dan akan membawa Elfen keluar. Sebelumnya Malfoy menghentikannya, "Mau kemana kalian?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Tentu saja kami pergi dari sini, Malfoy!" kata Granger kesal.

Malfoy mendekati mereka, "Kami tahu, kalian memang jauh lebih kuat dari pada kami dan cukup untuk mengalahkan kami semua. Tapi-" perkataan Malfoy disela Ron.

"Cukup Ferret! Kami tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu!" Kata Ron yang berjalan maju mendahului Hermione dan Harry dibelakang mereka.

Sebaliknya, Harry ingin mendengar perkataan Malfoy, "Biarkan dia berbicara Ron." Mendengarnya Ron dan Hermione protes habis-habisan pada Harry. Harry tetap diam dan menatap Malfoy.

Malfoy memantapkan posisi berdirinya dengan bersandar didinding, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Katanya melihat Harry dengan sangat tenang, "Aku hanya ingin kalian menghentikan siksaan kalian pada kelima orang dibelakang kalian!"

Tatapan Malfoy dialihkan ke-kelima anak Slytherin yang sedang tertidur dibelakang mereka. Hal ini membuat 3 orang Gryffindor memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat anak-anak Slytherin. Hermione yang sejak awal tidak begitu mengikuti rencana Weasley hanya dapat merasakan pilu saat melihat wajah pucat seperti mati itu. Ini pertama kalinya melihat korban Akaihana sedekat ini.

Ron menyela Harry saat ia dengan sifat kesatriaannya berpikir untuk membantu Malfoy. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Ron telah mendapatkan anti-dotenya dari George semalam, dan pagi ini tanpa seluruh anak Hogwarts tahu. Mereka semua telah memakannya, jadi apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak akan terkena Akaihana –kecuali Slytherin tentunya-

Kalau ditanya caranya, ini hal yang sangat mudah. Harry meminta tolong pada Kreacher untuk memasukkannya pada seluruh sarapan pagi di Hogwarts dan apapun yang terjadi untuk membuat seluruh penghuni Hogwarts kecuali Slytherin mendapatkannya. Walaupun sempat terjadi pertentangan apakah Prof. Slughorn sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin mendapatkannya atau tidak.

"Bukan urusan kami, Malfoy!" kata Ron mendesir.

Harry merasa Malfoy sedikit tidak terima dengan pernyataan Ron, "Kau yang membuat mereka berlima menderita dan hampir mati, Weasel! Kalian yang harus melakukannya!"

Mereka bertiga keanehan dengan perkataan Malfoy, karena seakan-akan ia sudah mengetahui cara untuk menyembuhkan anak Slytherin. Ron kebingungan karena Hermione saja tidak mampu menemukan keterangan lebih lengkap mengenai Akeyashuu sebagai 'pasangan' dari Akaihana, buku dibagian terlarang hanya memuat mereka berpasangan dan berbahaya. Apalagi tipe Akaihana yang mereka gunakan sudah bermutasi karena mereka ditanam pada daerah yang bukan habitatnya. Mungkinkah ada yang menguasai perpustakaan melebihi Hermione?

"Kau tahu cara menyembuhkan mereka, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione yang penasaran.

Malfoy bingung antara ia harus menjelaskan bahwa ia menguping dari Severus atau tidak, "Kami masih belum tahu, ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi kalian harus mencium mereka satu persatu-satu!"

"Apa kau bercanda, Malfoy!" teriak Ron. Ron tahu kalau itu bukanlah metode menyembuhkan akaihana, sepengetahuannya dari George sih.

"Atau kalian tahu bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan mereka Weasel?" tanya Malfoy memancing informasi dari Ron.

Hermione menyelanya, "Bagaimana kami bisa tahu, Malfoy!" Hermione memang tidak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya, karena terhadap rencana Ron pun sebenarnya ia tidak setuju. Karena beresiko mereka sendiri yang akan tertular.

Mendengar perkataan Hermione yang sinis, Malfoy tersenyum menyeringai karena menganggap merekapun sama butanya dengan Malfoy. Malfoy berjalan mendekati mereka, "Aku tidak peduli-" lalu ia menengok kearah Potter, "Aku hanya ingin kalian menciumnya itu saja!"

Harry berpikir keras, karena sekalipun ia mencium mereka Harry tahu ia tidak akan tertular dan apa salahnya menyelamatkan Slytherin? Otak kiri Harry mulai menerima bahwa kali ini Ron memang keterlaluan.

Harry meletakkan kembali Elfen yang tertidur dan berjalan menghadap kelima anak itu. Malfoy mendekati dan berdiri disampingnya.

Hermione angkat bicara,"Apa kau gila Harry? Kau akan melakukannya? Kau bisa tertular!" kata Hermione menentang habis-habisan rencana Harry. Ron tidak dapat berbicara apapun, karena sebenarnya ia paham ia diposisi yang harusnya melakukannya.

Harry melirik pada Hermione, "Akan sangat aneh jika kalian atau salah satu dari kalian yang mencium kelima anak ini, Mione. Dan aku pun tak ingin kalian tertular." Harry mengikuti logika Hermione yang belum mengetahui perihal antidote yang sesungguhnya.

Hermione terdiam, karena sepertinya ia memang lebih memilih untuk terkena penyakit bersin-bersin itu dari pada melihat Ron mencium oranglain, sekalipun itu hanya ciuman dipipi dan sebagainya. Hal yang sama dipikirkan Ron, walaupun Ron lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Setidaknya Ron tahu, kawannya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Cerdik sekali, Potter!" kata Malfoy dengan maksud sungguh ingin memuji Harry kali ini.

"Dimana aku harus menciumnya, Malfoy? Cukupkah hanya ditangannya saja?" Harry berpikir kalau ciuman ditangannya sudah mampu membangunkannya, tidak mungkin Slytherin tidak melakukannya dari tadi.

Malfoy menunjukkannya dengan menempelkan jarinya di bibirnya. Melihatnya Harry menghembuskan napasnya karena ia harus mencium Goyle, setidaknya empat orang lainnya adalah perempuan. _Maafkan aku Ginny, _pikir Harry.

Harry sudah ada dihadapan Goyle, sama seperti yang diharapkan oleh Malfoy. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Apa kiranya?

Malfoy memperhatikan Harry yang bersiap-siap untuk mencium Goyle, sedangkan Granger dan Weasel masih menentang pilihan Harry. Harry akan mencium Goyle. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya Harry akan mencium laki-laki dan hal ini pasti akan sangat memalukan jika seluruh Hogwarts tahu. Walaupun nantinya ia tetap akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan lagi.

Harry sudah mulai menundukkan wajahnya kearah wajah Goyle. Malfoy tertawa kecil karena membayangkan mereka berdua sebagai pangeran dan snow wnite. Ketika ia hampir menyentuh bibir Goyle dengan miliknya, tongkat Malfoy bergerak dan hal ini membuat Harry terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy!"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku memudahkanmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Goyle yang ia transfigurasikan menjadi duplikat Harry Potter itu sendiri. "Bukankah aku ini baik hati?" tanyanya.

Ron membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengubahnya menjadi Ginny saja, Ferret! Tentu kau tahu mereka bersama!"

Malfoy mencibir dan memilih untuk melihat hasil transfigurasinya yang sangat baik, hingga sulit dibedakan mana yang Potter sungguhan. Ia sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya, tanpa ia sendiri menyadari alasan ia menggerakkan tongkatnya.

"Ok. Aku rasa mencium diriku sendiri tidak ada salahnya." Kata Harry berbicara pada dirinya sendirinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa manusia bisa ditransfigurasikan menjadi manusia lainnya, biasanya mereka akan menggunakan Polijuice, mungkin karena mereka dalam keadaan 'Living Death'.

Harry kembali menundukkan dirinya, ia merasa geli karena harus mencium dirinya. Walaupun ia ingin mencium Ginny saja sesungguhnya. Tapi kalau harus mencium Ginny didepan Malfoy. Hal itu akan sangat memuakan. Jadi inilah yang terbaik pikirnya.

Malfoy melihatnya mulai menundukkan tubuhnya, ia masih terkekeh-kekeh melihat Potter mencium dirinya sendiri. Tapi ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang membantah bahwa Potter akan tetap mencium Goyle. Goyle! Akan mencium seorang Goyle!

Malfoy tidak menyukai pemikirannya itu dan menarik lengan Potter. Hal itu pun terjadi, bibir berwarna sedikit pucat bertemu dengan pucat pasi. Harry terbelalak melihat perilaku Malfoy. Ron dan Hermione terkejut.

Mungkin Malfoy tidak sadar melakukan hal itu.

Malfoy mencium Harry …

~bersambung….

:D siapa yang teriak "AKHIRNYAAAAA!" angkat nyawanya, hahahahaha... Thanks to **ChaaChulie247, Kishu Mars, Mika Sasurenna, Paradisaea Rubra**..for the Reviews.

Dibaca juga **Kiss me, Good Night. **dan **Alaysterkallle. **Dadah…dadahh..dadahh…


	9. Chapter 8: No whatt?

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: semuanya, semuanya punya JK Rowling. tantenya gak bisa disuap...padahal pengen punya yang kaya Draco, :'(

Pairing: DMHP, Drarry hohohohoho, HPGW, RWHG SSME,

Summary: kyaaaa... Draco mencium Harry? bener gak tuh? hahahaha.. :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: No...What?**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy!" teriak Hermione kegelian.

Dunia seakan berputar, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Harry. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak bergeming, tidak bersuara bahkan tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik. Paru-parunya membutuhkan udara jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan jantungnya bergerak tidak beraturan.

Harry terpaku menatap Malfoy yang ada dihadapannya dan melakukan hal yang baginya bodoh. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menelan ludah. Ia tersadar kedunia nyata saat Ron menepuk punggung Harry yang terlihat syok, "Kau kenapa, Sob?" tanyanya bernada khawatir karena Harry hanya diam saja.

Harry melepaskan pandangannya dari Malfoy dan menatap Weasley, "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa-" katanya yang melihat Malfoy sudah berdiri tegak, "Hanya saja." Tatapannya bertemu dengan Malfoy, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!" katanya bernada sedikit tersinggung, walaupun Harry sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus merasa tersinggung atau marah. Tapi melihat perilaku Malfoy..

Malfoy, entah mengapa hanya berdiam diri. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras, atau mungkin syok karena kelakuannya sendiri. Ia hanya mencibir dan menggosok-gosokan bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan panik.

Hermione bergerak mendekati Harry dan berada diantara dua Gryffindor dengan Slytherin seakan-akan ingin melindungi keduanya, "Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu itu, Malfoy? Perlu aku panggilkan Madam Pomfrey?" tanyanya bukan nada simpati namun dengan nada sinis.

Ron menanggapi pertanyaan Hermione, "Aku tidak tahu kalau tanaman itu akan memberikan efek seperti ini." Ron berkata dengan nada seperti melihat seseorang yang sehabis menginjak pup ditengah jalan dan bekas pupnya masih ada disepatu tanpa orang itu sadari.

Malfoy menyadari perkataan sinis Gryffindor saat ia mulai bersin, "Hatciiihhh.." dan gelembung-gelembung kecil berada disekitarnya, ia mengumpat perlahan setelahnya. Hermione terlihat sedikit panik dengan menggumamkan beberapa mantra agar gelembungnya tidak menyentuhnya.

Ron tertawa, "Kau bodoh atau apa, Malfoy?-" katanya mencibir, dan Malfoy mengusungkan tongkatnya kearah tiga Gryffindor sehingga Hermione hampir mengutuk Malfoy. Ron tetap tertawa, karena ia tahu Malfoy tidak akan berbuat apapun. Mau bagaimanapun 3 lawan 1, "Kau pikir ia apa? Snow white yang perlu dibangunkan dengan ciuman? Oh..Merlin! aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi ternyata sebodoh ini!" dan berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

Hermione memotong perkataan Harry dan Malfoy pada saat yang bersamaan, "Ron! Kau tidak panik! Ayo keluar! Nanti kita tertular." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kami sebodoh itu, Mione?" tanya Ron, dan mereka mendengar Malfoy memaki-maki. "Seluruh Hogwarts kecuali Slytherin mendapat anti-dotenya tadi pagi, termasuk kita."

Wajah Hermione terlihat lega dan kembali menghadap Malfoy ketika si Ferret itu bersin. Hermione yang sedikit terkejut diantisipasi oleh Harry yang dengan cepatnya menggumamkan _protecting cham_ dan _cleaning charm._

Malfoy menatap mereka dengan murka, "Kalian pasti menggunakan Imperius kepadaku!" tuduhnya yang kemudian disusul dengan kaca didekat mereka pecah karena sihir Malfoy.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti atau lupa kalau mantra itu tidak boleh digunakan, Malfoy?" kata Hermione yang seakan berkata pada anak kecil dan terkesan menceramahi.

Harry menyela Malfoy ketika ia akan menghina temannya, "Bukan salah kami Malfoy-" katanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan ia tidak mengetahui mengapa Malfoy berbuat demikian, "Kau sendiri 'kan? Yang menarikku dan malah mencium …. Errr.. temanmu sendiri?" Harry bingung bagaimana ia menyebut Goyle yang diubah menyerupai dirinya. Karena, siapapun yang melihat Goyle saat ini akan berpendapat kalau itu memang dirinya. Mantra yang bagus, pikir Harry yang entah kenapa merasa jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang.

Yup, Malfoy menarik lengan Harry saat akan mencium Goyle, dan mencium temannya sendiri itu tepat di bibirnya. Kemudian Malfoy kembali bersin. Sebenarnya Harry sedikit merasa bersalah karena dirinya tahu kalau penawarnya bukanlah ciuman.

Harry, hatinya berdebar dengan kencang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, karena mau bagaimanapun secara teknis seperti melihat dirinya sendiri sedang dicium oleh Malfoy dan tanpa ia sadari ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Malfoy kembali menggosok-gosok bibirnya dan mengutuk perbuatannya sendiri. Ia kembali bersin dan ditertawakan oleh Ron.

Ron bergerak dan berbisik perlahan pada kedua Gryffindor namun tidak luput dari telinga Slytherin, "Ayo, kita pergi! Karena sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi disini." Hermione mengangguk dan mengingatkan Harry untuk membawa gadis kecil berambut pirang yang masih tertidur itu.

Harry tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap Malfoy yang sedang sibuknya mengucapkan mantra pembersih keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ada yang salah ketika melihat Malfoy bersin-bersin seperti itu. Sepertinya ia menyesal membantu Ron, sepertinya ia sangat jahat dan sepertinya ia sangat khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Malfoy.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mungkin khawatir pada Malfoy. Hermione dan Ron berjalan mendahului Harry yang sedang berusaha menggendong Rhone. Malfoy kembali bersin saat Harry akan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Malfoy untuk yang terakhir kalinya –pikirnya-.

Malfoy menyadari bahwa The Boy-Who-Lived menatapnya sesaat dan tanpa ia sadari, Harry berbalik dan memaki dirinya, "Kau mau apa, Malfoy!" katanya namun tidak berani menepis tangan Malfoy karena takut Elfen lepas dari genggamannya.

Malfoy mendesir saat dirinya menyadari kalau ia menarik lengan Harry dan kemudian melepasnya dengan canggung. Malfoy berdiam diri karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mencium Goyle, kenapa dirinya tidak ingin Harry pergi. Malfoy menekankan terhadap dirinya sendiri, bahwa perilakunya karena semata-mata Harry membuatnya kesal, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Potter!" katanya tegas namun tanpa ada cemooh di nadanya.

Harry berbalik penuh untuk menatap Malfoy dengan baik, dan kedua sahabatnya berpaling kebelakang karena menyadari Harry tidak juga menyusul mereka. Harry bingung apa maksud dari 'tanggungjawab', untuk apa? Yang meracuni adalah Ron? Yang…yang…yang.. mencium Goyle juga Malfoy sendiri bukan karena dirinya. Bukan karena Goyle saat itu seperti Harry. Pasti karena Malfoy takut temannya itu terkena penyakit yang Malfoy ada-adakan sendiri dikepalanya, kalau-kalau Harry menciumnya. Atau Malfoy jijik melihat Harry mencium temannya sendiri?

Harry terpaku, hatinya sedikit sesak dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy dengan nada kesal, "Bukan urusanku, Malfoy! Kau yang bertindak bodoh!" kata Harry yang membalikkan tubuhnya karena Hermione telah memanggilnya.

Malfoy kembali bersin, dan Harry menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Malfoy melanjutkan perkataanya tanpa menyadari Harry yang telah terhenti, "Kau membiarkan Weasel melakukannya, Potter! Sama seperti kau membantunya! Yang artinya setengahnya adalah kesalahanmu!" tuduh Harry dan itu membuat Harry kembali menatap Malfoy, sedangkan sahabatnya dibelakangnya meneriakinya untuk meninggalkan Malfoy.

Harry tidak begitu menerima perkataan Malfoy, walaupun setengahnya ia setuju bahwa dirinya ikut andil dalam kejahilan Ron secara tidak langsung. Harry menurunkan Rhone ketempat tidur kembali, dan ia menatap Malfoy dengan tajam, "Sekalipun aku dikatakan bersalah Malfoy!-" ia terhenti, matanya tertegun melihat betapa tajam dan dalamnya rivalnya itu menatapnya, "Tapi caramu meminta 'pertanggungjawabanku' itu diluar akal sehat! Kau pikir aku bodoh!"

Sesaat Malfoy ingin sekali menyeringai dan berkata 'bukan kah memang kau bodoh, Potter?' tapi ia menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, "Harry…Potter!" katanya dengan jelas tanpa keraguan, dan penyebutan nama Harry membuat pemiliknya sedikit terkejut, "Potter! Aku tidak ingat kau seperti apa? Tapi ternyata kau memang patut untuk dibenci!"

Perkataannya mampu membuat Harry membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. Harry paham bahwa dirinya dibenci bukanlah sesuatu yang asing, karena ia memang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan rasa benci, tapi kalau Malf- orang yang tidak mengenalnya membencinya. Rasanya… ia..

Ron menepuk pundak Harry yang terdiam, "Benci saja, Malfoy! Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya pula pada Harry, iya 'kan Harry?" Ron sedikit panik kalau temannya itu tidak akan menjawabnya, karena terdapat jeda bagi Harry untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat Malfoy diam-diam tersentak.

Harry kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tentu saja, Ron! Dibenci sekarang, dulu, besok atau lusa, kapanpun! Tak akan ada pengaruhnya, Malfoy!"

Sebenarnya Malfoy tahu kalau Harry akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu, tapi amarah terlalu menguasainya dan ia kembali menarik jubah Harry. Suaranya benar-benar dingin sedingin es, dan Harry bergetar, merasa suara Malfoy menelusurinya seperti ular yang memanjat pohon, "Aku tahu kau tidak peduli dengan keben-" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengalihkannya, "Kau harus menciumnya, Potter! Diam kau Granger!" perintah Malfoy saat Hermione mulai menceramahi Malfoy.

Ron yang kali ini marah, "Kau tidak perlu menanggapi orang gila ini, Harry! Ayo kita pergi!"

Malfoy kembali bersin dihadapan Harry, gelembungnya mengenai Harry dan pecah tepat di hidungnya. Harry terkejut, menepis tangan Malfoy dan membersihkan hidungnya. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin tertular, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menjijikkan!

"F*ck, Malfoy!" kata Harry mendorong Malfoy yang juga sedang membersihkan pakaiannya. Ron dan Hermione membantu Harry membersihkan pakaiannya dan memasangkan protecting charm disekitar mereka.

Malfoy mengusap-usap hidungnya, "Kalian lihat! Dan kalian senang melihat kami seperti ini! Kau ingin semua anak Slytherin terkena, kemudian menderita?" Malfoy dapat mendengar Weasel meng'iya'kan perkataannya sedangkan Harry tetap berdiam diri, "Kau tentu tidak bodoh! Tidak seluruh anak Slytherin mendukung the Dark Lord! Kau lihat anak perempuan berambut coklat itu! Orang tuanya bahkan seorang Auror!" katanya kesal.

Harry termenung sedangkan Ron dan Hermione mati-matian mengatakan kalau Malfoy hanya mengada-ada. Fakta bahwa tidak seluruh Slytherin adalah pure-blood memang benar sekarang, sama seperti Severus yang seorang Half-Blood. Anak berambut merah sedang tertidur itu pun mungkin Half-Blood, pikir Harry.

Mereka salah konsep jika menyakiti Slytherin akan sama dengan membalas dendam pada pendukung the Dark Lord. Harry berjalan menuju Goyle, dan Ron meneriakinya "Apa yang kau lakukan Harry!" Hermione dibelakangnya mulai mendekatinya. Malfoy yang semenjak tadi perang mulut dengan Ron, berpaling kearah Harry.

Harry tetap tidak berhenti, dan tak pula menghiraukan teman-temannya. Ia menunduk dan kemudian mencium Goyle. 'Sial' pikir Harry, karena ia harus mencium Goyle-walaupun bentuknya dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja seorang Goyle. Ia harap agar Malfoy tidak menyebarkan hal ini keseluruh sekolah dan semoga teman-temannya tidak memberitahu Ginny. Ia merasa telah menghianati Ginny.

Kurang dari sedetik Harry menempelkan bibirnya pada Goyle, Malfoy dan lainnya terkejut melihatnya. Harry melihat Goyle setelah ia menciumnya, dan memperhatikan bagaimana perkembangannya. Malfoy berdiri tepat disamping Harry dan melihat anak Slytherin yang sudah menyerupai dirinya itu.

Mereka terkejut dan sekaligus berseri karena Goyle-dengan wajah Harry- mulai menampakan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah baikkan. Walaupun tubuh mereka tetap dingin karena ramuan Living Death, namun wajahnya menampakkan rona sehat dari sebelumnya.

Malfoy berbisik disampingnya, "Merlin, dia terlihat sehat seperti biasanya." Dan menatap Harry. Tatapan yang mengatakan kalau dirinya senang dan berterima kasih. Harry hanya mengangguk.

Ron dan Hermione mendekati mereka dan melihat Goyle, memang benar Goyle nampak baikkan. Ron sedikit tidak terima dengan hal itu, "Kenapa bisa!" katanya kesal.

Hermione terdiam dan menelitinya, "Mungkin karena Harry memiliki anti-dotenya dibibirnya setelah ia sarapan, Ron." Katanya, dan Hermione paham benar itu artinya berlaku hal yang sama bagi seluruh orang di Hogwarts kecuali Slytherin.

Akeyashuu merupakan sejenis jamur sihir dan berspora yang merupakan pasangan seksual Akaihana. Sebenarnya tanpa Ron ketahui spora yang telah diubahnya menjadi penawar berbentuk cair agar mudah diminum, jika jatuh tanah atau media yang bisa membuatnya hidup akan tumbuh. Sekalipun tidak akan tumbuh sebaik di daerah asalnya Asia.

Tanaman yang menyerupai jamur yang helaiannya sangat tipis dan hampir transparan itu memiliki spora yang sangat kecil jauh lebih halus dari spora Akaihana. Jamur sihir itu pun dapat berkembang dengan sendirinya, tidak seperti Akaihana yang perlu Akeyashuu untuk tumbuh. Karena Akeyashuu merupakan tanaman aseksual dan seksual hanya untuk Akaihana.

George tidak bodoh namun tidak juga sejahat itu. Ia tahu kalau Akeyashuu yang diberikannnya pada Ron akan berkembang perlahan di Hogwarts, walaupun mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu-dua minggu. Tapi musim ini adalah musim yang sangat tepat baginya untuk berkembang. Jadi, tidak mungkin anak-anak Slytherin akan terus-terusan bersin-bersin. Ia hanya ingin 'sedikit' memberi pelajaran pada anak Slytherin.

Saat memberi Akaihana pada Ron, George hanya berpikir kalau rasanya menarik, Hogwarts akan ditumbuhi banyak jamur. Ia meminta Ron untuk memotret Flich saat membersihkan Hogwarts dari jamur-jamur yang cepat berkembang biak di musimnya ini.

Malfoy sedang menatap Harry, ia berpikir sangat keras. Disela-sela pemikiran dan tatapan kebingungan Harry yang mulai mendekati ke-empat anak lainnya, ia bersin lagi. Malfoy mengangkat suaranya setelah ia membersihkan gelembung-gelembung disekitarnya, "Potter!" caranya memanggil Harry yang terkesan lembut, membuat Harry melihatnya langsung.

"Mau apa kau, Malfoy! Bukannya harusnya kau diam saja! Karena aku akan menyembuhkan empat anak yang lainnya!" katanya sinis, dan benci kenyataan kalau hari ini ia menghianati Ginny sebanyak lima kali.

Malfoy bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Harry yang sedikit bebal itu, "Kau perlu aku mengubah mereka, mirip denganmu lagi, Potter?!" katanya ragu, ia menggigit lidahnya karena merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Ron mencibir mendengar perkataan Malfoy, "Kau aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari Harry!" kata Hermione dan Ron hanya mengangguk. Malfoy kembali bersin dan Harry memandang Hermione serius.

Ron menatap Malfoy yang terdiam dan seperti meng'iya'kan perkataan Mione. Semuanya terjawab ketika wajahnya memerah, "Merlin! Kau meminta Harry menciummu juga!"

Harry terbelalak dan melihat Malfoy yang terkejut karena si Weasel menjadi pintar seperti itu. Kedua laki-laki Gryffindor itu tetap terdiam memperhatikan Malfoy yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa, karena.. "Apa! Kau mau Harry menciummu, Malfoy!?" teriak Hermione sambil menelisik wajah Malfoy dan terdapat semburat tipis berwarna merah dipipinya, "Ka-kau pasti gila, Malfoy! Atau tanaman itu yang membuatmu gila!"

Malfoy, wajahnya memerah. Merah, merah, sejadi-jadinya merah. Harry tidak bergeming tidak pula menampakkan wajah jijiknya pada Malfoy. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang dianggapnya 'lucu' itu.

Malfoy panik mendengar kenyataan hatinya itu, "A-aku… Merlin! Benar Granger! Tanaman itu membuatku gila! Puas kau Granger!" lalu ia dengan wajah merah padamnya tanpa menghiraukan ejekan Ron, berbalik menatap Harry dan tetap dengan wajah tomatnya berkata, "Cium aku, Harry!"

Seandainya ia bisa, seandainya ia bisa, bisa memilih. Malfoy sebenarnya ingin sekali menjaga martabatnya. Lebih baik ia mencium dementor atau pantat naga dari pada ia harus mencium atau dicium Harry! Merlin, tapi ia… kemudian bersin kembali dan membersihkan pakaiannya dengan mantra-mantra lagi. Ia tidak kuat kalau harus selalu bersin ditiap detiknya dengan gelembung-gelembung kental, lengket, menyentuh tubuhnya, 'ewwww…' jijik sekali.

Ketiga Gryffindor protes mendengarnya, mereka berpikir siapa Malfoy seenaknya menyuruh Harry menciumnya!

Harry gusar dan bergerak mundur selangkah dari Malfoy, "Untuk apa aku harus menciummu! Menjijikan Malfoy!" jantung Harry berdebar ketika Malfoy dengan wajah merah padamnya memintanya untuk menciumnya, bahkan jantungnya menghianati kebenciannya pada Malfoy.

Malfoy tidak suka dirinya disebut 'menjijikan' oleh Harry, setidaknya Harry tidak keberatan mencium Goy-well, ok. Goyle berwajah seperti dirinya, tapi awalnya pun ia juga mau mencium Goyle saat Goyle adalah Goyle. Ia hanya tidak mau menolong Malfoy! Diskriminasi itu namanya!

"Kau ingat Harry! Siapa yang barusan kau cium? G-O-Y-L-E! Laki-laki Harry! Kau menciumnya!" kata Malfoy yang protes dengan sikap Harry. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tampan dari pada Goyle, lalu kenapa Harry begitu keberatan menciumnya…

Wajah Harry memadam, tadinya ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia mencium dirinya. Tetapi, sebelum Malfoy mengubah Goyle, ia memang akan mencium Slytherin itu. Harry, kau kenapa? Kenapa! Kenapa pula aku mau-maunya sepakat untuk mencium Goyle! Pikirnya.

Hermione menyela, "Goyle itu sama seperti mati, Malfoy! Tidak berbeda dari mencium patung! Lagi pula Harry jauh lebih membencimu dari pada Goyle!" katanya dengan meninggikan nada suaranya diakhir kata.

"Wajar saja, Ferret! Harry jauh lebih membencimu dari pada Goyle! Kau pikir kau siapa! Kau lupa perbuatanmu padanya selama ini!" tantang Ron memback-up ucapan Hermione ketika Malfoy mulai membuka mulutnya.

Harry menjawabnya dengan simpel, "Sebenarnya aku tidak sebenci itu sih…" dan semua anak terdiam menatapnya seperti bertanya 'hah? Kau barusan bilang apa apa Harry?' atau 'apa kah aku salah dengar?' mungkin juga 'apakah kau tiba-tiba menjadi gila?'

Harry memang sudah tidak sebenci saat… setidaknya saat-saat perang dimulai. Saat perilakunya pada Harry tidak membaik tapi tidak pula seburuk biasanya. Apa ya? Rasanya saat-saat perang Dra-Malfoy jauh lebih diam, sedih, sepi, ketakutan, atau apalah namanya. Mereka jarang sekali bertemu, dan saat Malfoy menyentuhnya di Malfoy Manor dihadapan Bellatrix untuk mengenalinya.

Saat itu Harry benar-benar berdebar.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan berpikir 'tentu saja. Kalau sampai ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini Harry, habis aku dibunuh mereka'. Harry mengingat bahwa dirinya belum mengatakan terimakasih karena telah menolongnya saat itu, ia pun sebenarnya ingin mengetahui mengapa ia mengatakan tidak mengenali Harry. Walaupun akhirnya Harry menganggap hutangnya lunas setelah dirinya menyelamatkan Malfoy dari _Fiendfire._

Harry mengingat saat ia mengembalikan tongkat sihir Malfoy padanya satu bulan lalu. Saat itu…bagaimana ya, ekspresinya…mengapa aku… melupa-

"Harry! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Ron menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya, sepertinya Harry melewatkan sesuatu.

Hermione menatapnya, wajahnya menunjukkan Ia perlu menjelaskan kembali pada Harry, "Hufhh.. Harry, Kau tidak perlu mencium Malfoy atau keempat anak lainnya. Biar saja anak-anak lain dari Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff yang menciumnya, toh mereka juga sudah memiliki anti-dotenya seperti kita." Kata Hermione santai dan Harry mengangguk. Ron dan Malfoy hanya berdiam diri saja, mungkin lelah saling menghina.

Ah…begitu rupanya, pikir Harry. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena apa ia sendiri tidak mengerti, mungkin kecewa karena ia tidak bisa berbuat baik? Who knows?

Harry kembali akan mengendong Elfen yang entah kenapa tidak bangun-bangun juga, mungkin Sleeping charm memiliki efek yang lebih besar ke bangsa Elf dari pada ke manusia. Harry mendengar Malfoy bersin dan melihatnya kembali, sementara temannya membelakanginya menuju pintu keluar ke ruang santai Slytherin.

Mereka sejenak saling menatap, sebelum Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Malfoy yang tidak menyukai hal itu, "Baiklah, pergilah kalian-" katanya dengan lirih. Sekalipun ia menggunakan kata 'kalian' tapi dengan suara yang sepelan itu, seakan-akan itu menunjukkan hanya untuk Harry. Harry tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur, entah kenapa Malfoy panik. Mungkin karena ia berpikir kalau harus tetap bersin-bersin sampai ada anak yang mau menciumnya. Siapa yang mau menciumnya kalau ia mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung tiap detiknya.

Merlin, ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan faktanya kalau ia terkena penyakit itu, terlebih lagi dari mencium Goyle! Malfoy panik karena Harry semakin menjauh dan kedua Gryffindor lainnya sudah tidak terlihat, "Pergilah, aku akan meminta agar Cho Chang atau siapapun itu namanya agar menciumku." Dan sedetik kemudian Harry memalingkan tubuhnya.

Sukses! Pikir Malfoy.

Harry mendekatinya kembali, dengan lirih ia berkata, "Mau apa kau dengannya Malfoy!"

Malfoy menyeringai melihat Potter terlihat panik, "Hum-hum, masih menyukainya Potter? Kudengar kau dulu pernah menyukainya?"

Harry kembali meletakkan Elfen ke sofa didekatnya, "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" katanya setengah membentaknya.

Malfoy melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, "Ternyata kau tidak mencintai Weasel-girl sepenuh hati rupanya! Ah, tidak… kau tidak memperdulikan Cho kalau aku memintanya menciumku, atau mungkin menjadi kekasihku. Iya kan, Potter!"

Harry geram, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan Cho Chang saat ia berkencan dengan Ginny, well… bohong, sebenarnya pernah entah kapan saat ia dan Ginny berciuman ia pernah mengingat ChoChang sekali. "Apa maumu, Malfoy!"

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya, "Kau keluar sekarang? Apa itu kurang jelas?" dan bersin kembali. Mengerakkan tongkatnya sekalilagi, ia lelah menggunakan sihir terus menerus, andai ada tissu sihir yang akan mengelap atau menangkap gelembungnya secara otomatis. Ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Malfoy menatap Harry yang malah tidak bergeming dan tertarik untuk menggodanya, "Atau kau boleh menciumku, Harry! Dan… Oh!" katanya teringat sesuatu, "Aku tak akan mengatakan kalau kau sudah mencium Goyle… tentu saja." Katanya, walaupun bernada main-main, tapi Harry tahu itu ancaman untuknya.

"Dan aku juga akan mengatakan pada orang lain, kau mencium Goyle saat berwajah diriku!" balas Harry, ia tidak mau mengalah.

Malfoy tetap santai dan berwajah cuek, "It's Ok, toh tidak akan ada yang percaya. Atau setidaknya aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Katanya, karena hubungan antara ia dengan gadis lain hanya main-main saja.

'Shit!' pikir Harry dan mulai mendekati Malfoy.

"Pintar sekali, Harry!" Malfoy lebih memilih untuk mencium Harry dari pada orang lain tahu ia terkena penyakit itu bahkan melebihi kenyataan ia mencium Goyle dalam wujud Har-Potter, "Karena kau lebih pendek dariku, aku yang akan menciummu."

Harry sekali lagi mengumpat, ia benci sekali lagi kalau ada orang lain yang mengingatkan dirinya 'pendek'. Bahkan Ginny pun lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Harry benar-benar membenci itu.

Ia mendekati Malfoy dan mengadahkan wajahnya, mata hijau kembali bertemu dengan mata berwarna abu-abu yang entahkenapa seperti berkilatan. Malfoy mendekatinya, hingga napas mereka yang seperti sehabis berlarian saling menyentuh wajah lainnya.

Harry kaku, ia tidak menyukai ide kalau ia harus menatap Malfoy saat ia dicium. Harry menutup matanya dengan terpaksa, seperti anak kecil yang diancam akan ditusuk matanya. Harry tahu, Malfoy semakin mendekatinya, dan jantungnya hampir keluar kalau tidak dijaga oleh tulang rusuknya.

…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Miss Granger dan Mr. Weasley?" tanya Severus yang baru saja memasuki ruang santai Slytherin.

Severus yang memang akan menuju ruang santai Slytherin bertemu dengan Miss Parkinson yang sedang mencari-carinya. Gadis Slytherin itu menjelaskan kalau Slytherin hendak mengerjai Golden Boy. Tapi rencana mereka gagal karena Weasley dan Granger terlalu cerdas untuk melawan seluruh Slytherin, mungkin juga terlalu kuat untuk dihadapi.

Severus tahu dari cara bicaranya, gadis itu sangat khawatir karena Draco sendirian di ruangan Slytherin. Anak-anak lain Slytherin menyebar dan menunggu ditempat yang telah ditentukan kalau-kalau Weasley dan Granger mencari Potter.

Saat itu Severus dan Pansy serta Blaise yang muncul setelahnya menatap kedua Gryffindor itu. Ron menjadi kaku, ia berbisik sesuatu pada Hermione dan Hermione angkat suara, "Kami hanya mencari Harry disini, Professor."

Ron menengok kebelakang, dan Harry tidak juga muncul dari ruangan tempatnya diculik sebelumnya. Ia kembali berbisik pada Hermione. Hermione kebingungan karena temannya tidak juga muncul. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Harry. Tapi ia juga tidak merasa ada seseorang yang menggunakan sihir. Setidaknya Harry terlatih untuk menghindar, sama seperti ia menghindar dari serangan Voldemort.

Severus menatapnya dengan mata sinisnya, "Potter? Mana dia? Kalian mungkin hanya bermimpi saja." Katanya bernada cuek dan kemudian dengan suara dinginnya, "Kalian yang menyebarkan Akaihana, kan?" katanya.

Ron terkejut, dari mana ia tahu! Habis lah sudah. Hermione kurang menangkap maksud Snape karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan Harry, "Mungkin, Professor. Bukankah anda tidak memiliki bukti yang pasti?" kata Hermione dengan nada seorang pengacara mempertahankan kliennya yang bersalah.

Severus melirik ke arah Ron, "Weasley, kau tahu apa hukumannya?" sepertinya Severus tidak peduli dengan perkataan Granger. "Dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts."

Hermione menyela Ron ketika akan membela dirinya, "Saya rasa, akan sangat tidak bijak jikalau anda mengeluarkan kami, Professor. Sehubungan dengan Hogwarts Cup." Hermione melihat ekspresi Severus yang terlihat kesal, "Kecuali jika anda ingin mempermalukan nama baik Hogwarts, Professor."

Hermione memang cerdas, dan Severus mengakui hal itu. Walaupun kadang pertanyaannya sangat merepotkan. Severus berjalan ke arah Granger dan Weasley, "Kira-kira berapa point yang akan diambil dari Hogwarts?"

Ron yang kali ini berbicara, "Tapi Professor, Slytherin menculik Harry, dan juga Elfen. Kami tidak tahu apa yang perbuat sebelum kami datang, Professor!"

Severus yang hendak mengurangi point Gryffindor di sela oleh kedatangan Prof. Sprout dan Prof. Slughorn. "Severus." Severus menatap lekat kedua Gryffindor dan memalingkan wajahnya seketika.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya pada kedua professor yang membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka. Hermione tidak begitu paham mengenai isinya, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang penting kalau melihat cara Prof. Sprout memegangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Akeyashuu sudah aku dapatkan, dan Prof. Slughorn sudah membuat Ramuan Wiggenweld untuk membangunkan anak-anak terlebih dahulu." Katanya sembari menunjukkan bahwa seluruh ramuannya telah ada ditangannya dengan lirikan matanya.

Severus mulai berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Ron. Ia berbisik bahwa ia pasti akan mengurangi point Gryffindor. Hermione memiliki firasat kalau jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit. Ketika Prof. Slughorn mendekatinya, Hermione tertarik untuk bertanya, "Ramuan seperti apa itu Akeyashuu, Professor?" tanya Hermione sedangkan Ron hanya terdiam disamping, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar nilainya tidak dikurangi lebih jauh.

Prof. Slughorn dan Prof. Sprout berbalik menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang murid favoritnya itu, "Akeyashuu adalah tanaman sihir menyerupai jamur, Miss Granger." Kata Prof. Sprout, kemudian menambahkan, "Yang merupakan 'pasangan' dan sekaligus 'anti-dote' dari Akaihana."

Hermione mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak ada penjelasan mengenai hal itu di perpustakaan bagian terlarang, Professor?" tanya penasaran karena ia merasa aneh, aneh Ia bisa tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Prof. Sprout memandangnya sebentar, wajahnya sangat serius, "Karena pemerintahan ditempat Akaihana ini tumbuh yang melarangnya.-" kemudian berhenti sebentar, "Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang akan menganggap sepele Akaihana karena dampaknya hanya 'bersin-bersin dan gelembung'. Tapi kalau Akaihana dijadikan senjata dan disebarkan ke pihak musuh saat berperang? Kau tentu tahu maksudku, miss Granger?"

Hermione terbelalak, Akaihana memang terlihat tidak berbahaya, tapi mematikan karena akan menghilangkan konsentrasi dan memicu stress berlebih. Maka dari itu, negara asalnya menyembunyikan keberadaannya kalau-kalau mereka nanti berperang. Pihak lain tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka terkena Akaihana, mereka hanya paham kalau mereka sedang 'pilek' saja.

Prof. Sprout kemudian melihat Hermione mengangguk. Dan kedua Professornya tersenyum, dan Ron berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia mengetahui hal ini sebelum berperang melawan Voldemort. Hish.

Severus sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan sendirian meninggalkan lainnya. Ia antara berharap dan tidak berharap akan terjadi sesuatu di dalam. Yah, mungkin sedikit kutukan yang melayang untuk keduanya, pengurangan point dan detensi pasti akan menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak memberikan hukuman bagi Potter, pikirnya.

Ia melihat dua anak laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai Potter dan Malfoy, mereka sedang apa kiranya? Bergelut? Mengapa terlihat sangat intim? Severus berjalan dengan pelan seakan-akan tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang melakukan sesuatu itu.

Severus terbelalak ketika ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan, "Aku tidak mengetahui kalau kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu, Mr Malfoy, Potter!"

…

Draco membeku, ia tidak mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang masuk, dan terlebih lagi suara itu, suara itu milik Severus!

Draco yang 'hampir' mencium Potter memalingkan wajahnya, dan melepas pegangannya dikepala Potter. Sejak kapan ia menyentuh kepala Potter? Ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Draco menggunaka topengnya pada Severus dan berusaha untuk setenang mungkin, sedangkan Potter disampingnya nampak panik dan terkejut.

Potter dilihatnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menolak kalau mereka memang hampir berciuman, atau sudah? Draco tidak mengingatnya, dan ingin mengingatnya. Draco berdehem, "Maaf, ada apa Professor?" tanpa menolak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Potter mencibir.

Severus menatap keduanya secara bergantian, ia sepertinya tahu apa arti pembalasan yang dimaksud Slytherin. Walaupun kelihatannya mereka menikmatinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan barusan Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter?" katanya bukan dengan nada menyelidiki tapi lebih kepada suatu hal yang menghibur dirinya. Severus tersenyum menyeringai.

Draco melirik ke arah Potter yang bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam terbata-bata kalau mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Ia dengan tenangnya menjawab, "Seperti biasa, Professor. Kami bertengkar, dan yang barusan….agak.. ekstrim?" kata Draco ragu dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Severus ingin sekali menganggapnya angin lalu. Mereka masih muda, sedikit mencoba dan tersesat sepertinya tak ada masalah. Walaupun sepertinya ia perlu mengatakannya pada Cissy. "Cara bertengkar yang menarik sekali Mr. Malfoy." Dan menatap Potter, berharap kalau anak itu yang membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata ceroboh.

Potter merasa bahwa Severus menanyainya, ia mengangkat bahunya tanpa menatap balik gurunya itu. "Bergulat gaya baru, Professor?" dan Draco mencibir mendengar perkataan bodohnya.

"Hm…baiklah, aku tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu." Dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Draco. "Kami sudah mendapatkan anti-dote untuk teman-temanmu Mr. Malfoy. Sebentar lagi Prof. Sprout dan Prof. Slughorn akan membangunkan mereka dengan ramuan Wiggenweld."

Draco terbelalak dan kebingungan dengan maksud Severus, "Apa itu, Professor?" dan Potter ikut memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Akeyashuu." Cara pengucapan Severus sangat jelas dan siapapun yang mendengarnya tidak mungkin salah mengira dengan a kiss. Hanya Draco yang menganggapnya begitu, mungkin karena stress berlebih membuatnya sedikit gila. Severus melanjutkannya, "Pasangan dari Akaihana, tanyakan saja pada Prof. Sprout." Dan malas untuk menjelaskannya.

Severus melirik ke sofa, dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang, 'mungkin ini yang dimaksud, Granger' pikirnya. Ia akan mengurusnya dengan mengambil beberapa point dari Slytherin nanti, karena sekarang harus ada yang ia lakukan dan melihat 'Potter' lainnya, "Mengapa ada dua Potter disini?" tanyanya.

Draco memucat dan ingat kalau ia belum merubah Goyle seperti semula. Potter yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Cara melemparkan kutukan yang baru, Professor?" seenaknya dan sejadinya. Draco dan Severus mencibir mendengarnya, alasan lemah, bodoh dan dibuat-buat.

"Sebaiknya kalau kalian bertengkar lagi, lain kali gunakanlah Obliviate. Agar kalian tidak mengingat satu sama lain dan tidak perlu bertengkar lagi, Mr. Potter!" katanya dengan tegas. Potter tersentak mendengar perkataannya dan melirik kearah Draco.

Draco yang menggunakan topengnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia sendiri terkejut. Ide yang bagus pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Membuat Potter melupakannya? Draco tidak ingat kalau ia 'sedang' melupakan Potter. Draco menggumamkan, "Finite incantem."

Prof. Sprout, Prof. Slughorn, Granger, Weasley dan Pansy memasuki ruangan. Granger menatap Potter dengan khawatir dan sedikit merasa keanehan ketika Potter terlihat kikuk dihadapannya. Weasel mendekati Potter dan menepuk punggung Potter, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dan menyebalkan bagi Draco. Mereka terlalu berisik.

Professor Slughorn memberikan ramuan Wiggenweld kepada kelima anak Slytherin itu, dan Severus kemudian membuat perlindungan sekitar mereka agar Akaihana tidak akan mengenai mereka. Ketika Wiggenweld telah diberikan, kelima anak itu berangsur-angsur seperti 'hidup' kembali.

Severus melihat mereka bersin-bersin kembali, kecuali Goyle? Seluruh professor dan Pansy terkejut melihat Goyle yang tidak bersin-bersin dan wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Goyle sendiri terkejut melihat hal itu.

Severus melirik ke arah tiga Gryffindor dan Draco, mereka melihat Goyle tanpa ekspresi terkejut. Seperti mereka berempat yang telah melakukan sesuatu dengan Goyle. Mungkin memang mereka telah melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Weasley, mungkin juga Potter. Karena sepertinya Granger tidak mengetahui apapun.

Kedua Professor lainnya dan seluruh anak yang sadar dari tidurnya bergumam menanyakan mengapa Goyle sudah tidak bersin-bersin kembali. Severus melirik ke arah Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, setelah ini temui aku di kantorku!" katanya tegas.

Draco menatap Professor Snape, "Baik, Professor." Dan mulai mengarang cerita indah dikepalanya, karena tidak mungkin menceritakan bagiannya mencium Goyle yang berwajah seperti Potter.

Sesaat setelah mereka berlima meminum ramuan Akeyashuu yang diberikan oleh teman Prof. Sprout yang kebetulan memilikinya untuk diteliti, wajah mereka kembali merona. Warna kehidupan kembali pada mereka. Kelimanya berteriak kegirangan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada ketiga gurunya itu.

Draco termenung memikirkan apakah ia harus meminta ramuan itu juga? Karena entah kenapa ia sudah tidak bersin lagi, tapi pada saat yang sama ia juga merasa ti-

"Mr. Malfoy?" panggil Prof. Sprout karena Draco nampak sedikit pucat. Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu, "Apakah kau sakit?" tanyanya kebingungan, karena mungkin saja muridnya itu diam-diam terkena Akeyashuu.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Granger dan Weasley merasa keanehan kemudian melirik ke arah Potter. "Saya tidak merasakan apapun, Professor." Kemudian merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan Gryffindor.

Kemudian Prof. Sprout mengangguk dan kembali menatap perkembangan kelima anak dihadapannya. Prof. Slughorn menyatakan kalau ramuannya sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik dan akan meminta madam Pomfrey untuk memeriksanya.

Kedua professor itu kemudian pergi keluar, karena dirasa mereka sudah tidak ada keperluannya lagi. Severus tetap di dalam untuk menunggu Poppy memeriksa mereka. Severus menatap Potter dan Draco yang entah kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara keduanya, "Apakah ada hal penting yang perlu Gryffindor lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin kepada ketiganya.

Mereka bertiga terkejut dan lebih terkejut ketika Severus melanjutkan perkataannya, "50 points dari Gryffindor dan 5 point dari Slytherin."

"50 point dari Gryffindor sedangkan Slytherin hanya 5 point! Itu tidak adil Professor!" kata Hermione cepat mendahului teman-temannya yang ikut protes dengan keputusan Severus.

"Kau mau pointmu berkurang lebih banyak atau dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, Miss Granger." Katanya dengan suara lantang dan dingin. Kemudian menatap Potter serta Malfoy bergantian, "dan Detensi untuk kalian berempat selama seminggu penuh setiap malam hari di kantorku mulai hari ini!" setidaknya ia hanya men-detensi mereka seminggu mengingat mereka juga harus banyak belajar untuk Hogwarts Cup.

Trio Golden Boy terdiam dan kemudian ijin untuk keluar, karena akan sangat menyenangkan bagi Draco untuk melihat mereka menderita. Sayang sekali pikir Draco. Mereka membawa Elfen yang masih saja tertidur.

Perhatian Draco dari punggung Potter terganggu ketika Severus berbicara kepadanya, "Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau ceritakan Mr. Malfoy." Kemudian melirik kearah Draco dan sepertinya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, "Mungkin aku perlu menggunakan Veritaserum." Kemudian ia melihat Draco menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Professor." Draco memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dari Severus.

Siang itu, setelah Madam Pomfrey menyatakan bahwa kelimanya telah sembut total dan Draco meminta agar dirinya serta Pansy ikut diperiksa pula karena berdekatan dengan kelima anak itu dalam jangka waktu lama pun telah mendapat respon positif bahwa mereka sehat-sehat saja.

Draco semenjak itu terus berpikir apa yang terjadi saat itu, seingatnya ia tidak mencium Potter. Ok, mungkin ia mencium Potter secara tidak langsung melalui Goyle, tapi tetap saja. kalau itu bukan Potter.

Tapi Draco sudah tidak bersin-bersin? Apakah hanya perlu mendekati Potter itu sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkannya? Ataukah bibir mereka memang bersentuhan tanpa ia sadari karena terlalu panik dengan kedatangan Severus.

Draco termenung dan bingung.

Malam itu, setelah dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang kecuali bagian ia mencium Goyle-dalam bentuk Potter. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menulis seluruh mantra dan pengetahuan yang ia ketahui tentang sihir oleh Severus.

Detensi yang cerdas menurut Draco, karena Severus akan mampu menghukum sekaligus mengukur kemampuan mereka dan malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Mungkin salah satu diantara mereka berempat akan ada yang tidak tidur. Ia tersenyum menyeringai mengingat Granger. Ia pasti menyesal kali ini memiliki pengetahuan sebanyak itu.

Ketika ia sampai keperpustakaan, ketiganya sudah menulis dan mendapat dua sampai dengan tiga gulung perkamen. Wajar saja pikir Draco karena mereka memang –mau tidak mau diakui Draco- berpengalaman mengenai sihir. Walaupun dirinya juga tidak kalah, setidaknya ia akan mampu menulis mengenai Dark Arts jauh lebih banyak dari Granger.

Draco datang dan melihat ketiganya menatapnya sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya seakan tidak peduli. Granger dan Weasel bergumam satu sama lainnya, sedangkan Potter hanya terdiam saja, menulis. Rupanya kekasihnya itu tidak menemaninya. Entah kenapa Draco merasa lega.

Draco duduk tepat dihadapan Ha-Potter. Potter menulis dengan sangat serius, mungkin. Draco memegang pena yang ada disebelah perkamen yang telah disiapkan untuknya menulis, dan kemudian sihir mengikatnya. Draco tahu tentang itu, tinta dan perkamen yang telah disihir agar tidak menampakkan kebohongan dan menuliskan segala hal yang ia ketahui.

Ia menatap Potter dan melihat Potter menikmati mungkin juga tidak dengan tulisannya. Ia melihat berkali-kali Potter bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar. Potter bahkan mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia menatapnya terus menerus.

Draco mengunakan mantra non-verbal kepada tangannya sendiri untuk tetap menulis dengan rapi secara otomatis. Tongkat mereka berempat disita Severus agar tidak saling membunuh saat di detensi, dan Severus terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan mereka. Maka mereka juga dimantrai agar tidak pergi kalau perkerjaan mereka belum selesai.

Draco merasa bahwa keesokkan harinya pun dirinya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mereka bertiga, mungkin kecuali Weasley. Draco kembali menatap Potter dan mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan siang tadi. Apakah mereka benar-benar telah berciuman? Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Draco baik-baik saja.

Draco termenung, tapi pada dasarnya ia memang telah mencium Potter. Walaupun aslinya adalah Goyle. Apakah mungkin cukup hanya dengan mendekati bibir Potter ia akan sembuh? Begitukah cara Akaihana bereaksi terhadap Akeyashuu?

Draco menatap bibir Potter yang seakan-akan gelisah karena tak henti-hentinya bergumam. Bibir tipis dan berwarna merah itu…terlihat sangat menarik bagi Draco. Bagaimana rasanya kalau ia sungguhan mencium Potter? Atau merasakan Potter menciumnya dengan kedua bibir itu.

Draco melihat Potter meliriknya sesaat dan kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya juga berlawanan dengan perkamennya. Draco tersenyum menyeringai. Tingkah Potter sangat menarik sekali menurutnya. Ingin rasanya ia berbuat sesuatu untuk memalukan Potter.

Draco kembali melirik bibir Potter dari samping, bibir merah itu sama merahnya dengan wajah Potter. Potter lebih memilih untuk menunduk dari pada menghinanya, itu benar-benar aneh dan melirik. Draco tidak memperdulikan kedua Gryffindor lainnya yang tenggelam dengan perkamennya.

Kalau ia sembuh karena sesungguhnya bibir mereka memang sudah bertemu sebelumnya, rasanya ia ingin mengingatnya kembali. Ia ingin mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengingatnya.

Draco tersenyum menyeringai.

~bersambung….

:DDDDD…. Akhirnya selesaiii… maaf sangat terlambat..errr… :D

Apa? Ada kah yang kecewa? Hahahaha.. saya sudah memikirkan bagian Malfoy menyihir Goyle mirip Potter semenjak awal, dan Malfoy mencium Goyle itu. Hohohoho.. :x ..

Thanks to **Anindyacahya, Paradisaea Rubra, Questscale12102, Heriyandi kurosaki, Chachulie247, BaekRen, AntChaerin, **For the reviews.

Thanks to you, who keep read this fic. :D

Please review… :D

Baca juga _Kiss me, Good night. Alaysterkalle. Could it be love? (_Sasu Naru fic.)


	10. Chapter 9: No attraction? not really

Title : love is you

Disclaimer: semuanya, semuanya punya JK Rowling. tantenya gak bisa disuap...padahal pengen punya yang kaya Draco, :'(

Pairing: DMHP, Drarry hohohohoho, HPGW, RWHG SSME,

Warnings: after war, SLASH...

Summary: kyaaaa... Draco mencium Harry? bener gak tuh? bener kok hahahaha.. :D

* * *

Chapter 10: **No Attraction? Not really**

Berjalan melalui koridor yang panjang, Harry berpikir mati-matian mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menuruti Malfoy untuk menciumnya. Menciumnya! Ia bodoh, dan Malfoy homo! Ikh, menjijikkan pikirnya.

Sejak kapan Malfoy memberi perhatian lebih pada laki-laki lainnya? Seingat Harry, Malfoy hanya mengejar dan ya..tentu saja Malfoy memiliki segudang kekasih. Sejak kapan pula Ia mulai memperhatikan Malfoy? Semenjak perang? Semenjak Malfoy selalu mengatainya? Semenjak Malfoy…

Malfoy apa? Pikir Harry kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia merasa terlalu memikirkan Malfoy. Tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak mencium Malfoy, walaupun bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan. Apa bersentuhan itu dapat terhitung berciuman? Oh Merlin! Harry sudah gila!

"Kau berciuman, dengan siapa Harry? Kau selingkuh?" tanya Ron yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya dan menatapnya keanehan.

Harry terkejut bukan main, Apakah dirinya bergumam mengenai sesuatu yang tidak penting tanpa ia sadari? Harry menggeleng kepalanya dengan panik, "Malfoy." Katanya kaku dengan pikiran melayang kemana-mana dan nama itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari mulutnya. Harry mengutuk dirinya untuk berkata jujur.

"Kau mencium Malfoy? Kapan? Ah! Aku tahu!" kata Ron terkejut dan kemudian memukul pundak Harry. Harry panik. Seingatnya yang melihat mereka hampir berciuman-mungkin sudah- hanyalah Snape. Apakah mungkin Ron… "Jangan dipikirkan, Harry! Aku jamin Ginny tidak akan tahu."

Wajah Harry memerah, ia malah lupa pada Ginny. Kapan terakhir ia memikirkan Ginny? Saat ia akan mencium Goyle? Atau Malfoy? Benarkah ia sudah mencium Malfoy? Seorang Malfoy? Merlin kenapa harus Malfoy? Pikirnya.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku memang sudah menciumnya?" tanya Harry penasaran seingatnya ia tidak menciumnya bibirnya hanya bergesekan. Ah sudah lah…

Ron menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Harry dan memukul pundaknya, "Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan ciuman itu Harry," katanya dan Harry hanya mengangguk, "Itu hanya indirect-kiss, gak lebih."

Harry mengkerutkan kedua alisnya 'indirect-kiss'? Ron lebih terkejut lagi dari Harry, karena ia merasa kalau pemikirannya dan Harry berbeda, "iya 'kan? Atau kau berbicara tentang hal lain Harry? Aku mulai tidak mengerti?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Harry menatap temannya dengan dalam, "Maksudmu indirect-kiss? Kapan?"

Ron melanjutkan jalannya, ia hanya berpikir kalau Harry jauh lebih lamban dari biasanya dan sepertinya mereka memang sedang memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Ron berbalik menghadapnya, "Awalnya Malfoy mencium Goyle sebagai dirimu 'kan Harry?" katanya dan Harry mengangguk, "Kemudian kau mencium Goyle! Itulah indirect-kiss."

Harry membuka mulutnya sedikit seakan-akan ia memahami maksud Ron. Ron mengangkat bahunya, akhirnya temannya itu memahaminya. "Tapi bisa juga kalau kau berpikir Malfoy yang mencium Goyle pada saat berbentuk dirimu itu sama dengan Malfoy menciummu, Harry." Dan kembali mengangkat pundaknya.

Langkah Harry terhenti, ia tertegun. Mau bagaimanapun sepertinya ia memang seperti telah dicium oleh Malfoy! Dicium! Memangnya aku perempuan apa! Aku ini laki-laki! Pikir Harry.

Harry mempercepat langkahnya dan Ron hanya berpikir kalau sahabatnya itu kesal mendengar Malfoy menciumnya, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Sayangnya Harry tidak sadar, kalau dirinya lebih mempermasalahkan dirinya dicium seperti seorang wanita dari pada ia dicium oleh Malfoy. Kadang Harry memang tidak mampu mengorganisir isi kepalanya dengan baik.

Sesampainya di ruang santai Gryffindor Ron dan Hermione menceritakan hal itu pada Ginny dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya, Harry bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap dengan Ginny. Walaupun Ginny hanya nampak kecewa awalnya, tapi setelah mendengar Harry hanya mencium dirinya sendiri, wajahnya jadi jauh lebih tenang dan lega.

Ginny tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena Ginny tidak tahu kalau ia setuju untuk mencium Malfoy, dan mungkin memang sudah. Ini masih jadi perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ginny mendekati Harry yang sedang tegang, ia takut Ginny kecewa terhadap dirinya. Tapi ia takut kalau Ginny tahu tentang Malfoy. Kenapa juga ia ingin menyembunyikan Malfoy dari Ginny? Seperti hal itu adalah kesalahan dan patut disembunyikan? Pikir Harry. Memang itu adalah kesalahannya dan mungkin ia dapat dikatakan selingkuh? Kalau ini berlebihan, pikirnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rasanya kata 'Malfoy' lebih banyak dari pada Ginny beberapa jam ini. Bukankah masih banyak hal yang harus Harry pikirkan? Seperti ada detensi selama seminggu dengan Prof. Snape. Harry terdiam, karena ia baru sadar. Mereka di detensi dengan Malfoy juga. Merry Malfoy! \(^0^)/

Sial! pikir Harry.

Ginny menatap Harry yang sedang bergumam sendirian dihadapannya. Hal ini jarang terjadi, karena sekalipun mereka memang jarang seperti Ron dan Hermione yang sering mengobrol panjang –baca:bertengkar-. Tapi Harry menggumam sendirian, itu suatu yang aneh menurutnya.

Ia mencoba menepuk pundak Harry, dan Harry terkejut, "Ah, iya Gin?" dan Ginny mulai merasa kalau Harry memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin Harry sedang memikirkan kalau ia akan marah padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Harry yang mulai bertanya-tanya karena Ginny hanya memandangnya. _Mungkin juga tidak, _pikir Ginny.

Harry sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak menceritakannya pada dirinya itu terasa seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh kekasihnya-contohnya saja berselingkuh. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry tidak mungkin selingkuh, "Iya 'kan?"

Harry menggeser tubuhnya untuk memandang Ginny lebih dalam, "Apanya yang 'iya', Ginny?"

Ginny sedikit tersentak, karena tanpa ia sadari ia menggumam. ia kembali menatap Harry, "Ah, maksudku..apakah ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Harry?" ia menatap Harry yang sedang kebingungan, entah karena apa. Tapi Ginny akan lebih tenang kalau wajah itu disebabkan olehnya, "Aku tidak akan marah, itu hanya ciuman. Mungkin juga tidak. Kau hanya menempelkan bibirmu padanya 'kan?"

Harry tercengang, apa Ginny menggunakan Legilimency? Sehingga ia tahu apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap Malfoy? Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya. Disatu sisi ia senang Ginny tidak marah, tapi disatu sisi ia tidak suka kalau mereka dikira hanya 'menempelkan' saja. Eh?

Ron meliriknya dan mengangkat bahunya saat anak-anak Gryffindor mulai menertawakan kebodohan Harry yang mau-maunya mencium Slyhterin. Harry dan Ginny tetap saja 'miss-comunication' tentang apa yang dibicarakan. Ginny membahas perihal Goyle tapi Harry tetap terpaku dirinya sudah mencium Malfoy atau tidak.

Harry masih terfokus dengan pemikirannya sebelum Ginny memegang tangannya, dan Harry kembali menatapnya. Ginny tersenyum, "Aku sungguh tidak marah kau mencium Goyle, memang agak aneh. Kenapa kau mau-maunya menuruti Malfoy-" Harry tersentak mendengar nama rivalnya disebut dan Ginny yang tidak menyadarinya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku rasa itu simbol kebaikan hatimu."

Harry ikut tersenyum dan menggengam balik tangan Ginny. Hatinya menjadi tenang dan hangat. Ia suka bersama dengan Ginny, berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Malfoy. Ia merasa tidak tenang, gelisah dan selalu takut ada yang kurang darinya. Harry sendiri juga tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud 'selalu takut ada yang kurang'. Well, Malfoy jika kata 'pengecut dan angkuhnya' dilepaskan darinya, ia adalah laki-laki yang sempurna. Harry termenung dan mengingat-ingat perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Malfoy.

Benar. Malfoy sempurna. Pikir Harry.

Harry tersenyum, mungkin sedikit pahit mengingat perbedaan antara dirinya dan Malfoy. Ginny menganggap senyum itu untuknya karena Harry tetap merasa bersalah padanya. Ginny ingin sekali memeluknya, kalau saja mereka tidak diruang santai Gryffindor, kalau saja ia lebih aggresif.

…

Malam itu, Hermione marah-marah karena ia (akhirnya) di detensi oleh Prof. Snape dan lebih marah lagi karena Malfoy tidak juga muncul. Hermione curiga kalau Malfoy dibebaskan dari detensi.

"Dasar Slytherin! Sungguh tidak adil!" katanya sambil menulis nama-nama mantra yang ia ketahui. Hermione sudah menulis 3 perkamen dengan cepat dan rapi.

Ron yang disampingnya yang baru menulis 1 perkamen dengan Harry hanya memandangnya kesal saja. Ron sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Hermione yang mulai mengkritisi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Bukankah siapapun tahu Snape sangat dekat dengan Malfoy?

"Sudahlah, Mione~ mungkin Malfoy tetap di ruangan Snape agar tidak saling bunuh dengan kita." Dan Hermione menengok ke arah Ron.

Ia berwajah sedikit kesal karena Ron atau Harry tidak juga membelanya. Hermione inginnya melihat Malfoy juga menderita. Entahlah, ia kesal dengan Malfoy yang 'lebih' tahu darinya tentang akaihana. "Tongkat sihir kita disita, sayang? Bagaimana kita akan saling bunuh?"

Ron menjawabnya dengan cepat dan simpel seperti hal itu bukan sesuatu yang rumit, "Dengan tatapanmu saat ini, Mione? Setelah itu kita akan saling memukul dan melempar buku…" Hermione yang kesal menyela,

"Kemudian mati?" ia benar-benar kesal.

Ron akan membalasnya tapi Harry yang diduduk disamping Ron menyelanya, "Kurasa mungkin kita memang akan saling memukul, Hermione. Setidaknya aku akan melemparkan buku padanya, memukulnya, berguling dan memukulnya lagi!" katanya kesal.

Hermione tertegun dan Ron menganga, Harry benar-benar marah rupanya. Sepertinya Harry kesal karena Malfoy berhasil mempermainkannya untuk mencium Goyle dan dirinya! Apa pula dengan mengingatkan dirinya dengan ChoChang!

Harry teringat sesuatu, "Aku tidak melihat nama ChoChang dalam daftar pertandingan?" benar, Harry memang tidak begitu memperhatikan cinta pertamanya di Hogwarts itu semenjak ia bersama dengan Ginny.

Hermione menjawabnya tanpa meliriknya karena ia sudah mulai menulis dan tidak ingin tulisannya berantakan, "Ia menggantikanku mengkoordinir para Perfek, tugasku menjadi Headgirl dan mengikuti beberapa pertandingan itu, terasa sesuatu yang berlebihan. Maka aku meminta Prof. Snape untuk menggantikan seseorang."

Ron melirik dan tidak pula menghentikan tulisannya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan kerapian dan sebagainya. Untuk apa juga ia berusaha agar Snape bisa membacanya. "Kenapa harus ChoChang? Setauku ia cukup pandai dan kurasa Snape tahu itu?" tanya Ron yang penasaran Hermione memilih ChoChang.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya pada Ron dan Harry kemudian melirik Harry. "Aku tidak ingin kau Harry, sampai berpasangan dengan ChoChang dan kembali bersamanya." Ron mengangguk dan Harry protes. Hermione kembali ketulisannya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali pada ChoChang, Mione! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan Ginny."

Ron senang sekali mendengar perkataan Harry. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione, "Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya tidak ikut dalam pertandingan, Harry? Kalau kau tidak memikirkannya?" tanyanya seperti Auror menanyai Death Eater.

Ron ikut mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara, karena tahu Hermione tidak membutuhkan orang untuk mendukung pendapatnya. Harry tidak suka pendapat Hermione. Ia tidak memikirkan gadis lain selain Ginny, dan Chochang, ia mengingatnya karena Malfoy sebelumnya membahasnya. Ok. Malfoy laki-laki, jadi mungkin tidak perlu ia katakan pada sahabatnya kalau akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkannya. Tidak hanya setelah ciuman tapi…entah lah.

"Aku tidak memikirkan ChoChang! Tapi karena Malfoy membicarakannya! Aku jadi teringat."

Mendengar ini Ron yang kebingungan bertanya, "Kau membicarakan apa mengenai ChoChang dengan Malfoy?"

Harry terkejut mendengar nama Malfoy disebut dengan mudahnya oleh Ron, karena setidaknya Ron akan memanggil Malfoy 'Ferret' atau menyebutnya dengan nada jijik, kesal dan sebagainya. Harry mengingat kejadian berdua dengan Malfoy tadi siang, dan salah tingkah, "A-aku tidak melakukan apapun!" katanya, Hermione mencium nada panik didalamnya.

"Ron tidak bertanya tentang hal yang kau lakukan, Harry! Tapi yang kau bicarakan.-" Hermione yang kembali melihat temannya itu menajamkan pandangannya, "Memangnya kau melakukan apa dengan Malfoy? Pantas saja lama sekali…kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu."

Harry mati-matian menolaknnya dengan alasan kalau Malfoy hanya menggodanya dengan Chochang. Ron mendukung Harry, karena tidak ingin mendengar Harry selingkuh dari Ginny atau setidaknya Harry masih memikirkan ChoChang.

Hermione kesal, dan kembali keperkamennya. Ia kesal pada Ron yang menganggap dirinya tidak perlu membahas mengenai Chochang lebih dalam. Harry kembali menulis, ia mulai tertinggal Hermione yang hampir menyelesaikan perkamen ke-empatnya sedangkan ia baru mulai yang ketiga. Ia dan Ron terlalu banyak mengobrol.

Tidak lama setelah mereka tenang mengerjakan perkamennya, Malfoy memasuki ruangan dengan tampang angkuhnya. Ia melirik sesaat ke Gryffindor dan kemudian menyeringai ke Harry. Harry tidak tahu kenapa ia menyeringai.

Mungkin sebentar lagi Malfoy akan mencari masalah dengan duduk dihadapannya seperti itu. Mungkin mereka akan benar-benar bertengkar, saling memukul dan bergulat-berguling-gulingan. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya saat berpikir mengenai berguling-guling dengan Malfoy. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Udara mulai panas, dan Ron tidak juga berhenti berbisik pada Hermione. Entahlah, Harry tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Harry merasa teman-temannya menyisakan ruang untuknya dan Malfoy. Ruang untuk apa? Bertengkar, saling pukul dan berguling-guling? Oh.. Merlin Harry pasti gila berpikir tentang berguling-guling dengan Malfoy.

Harry dapat mendengar Malfoy mulai menulis. Ia putuskan untuk tidak sedetikpun melirik Malfoy. Ia harus fokus ke perkamen dan tulisannya. Ia sudah tertinggal dari Hermione, walaupun ia ragu tulisannnya akan sebanyak Hermione.

Harry tidak mendengar Malfoy melakukan apapun kecuali menulis perkamennya. Mungkin Snape melakukan sesuatu padanya agar mereka tidak bertengkar. Atau setidaknya agar Malfoy tidak berulah. Harry merasa ruangan sangat tenang saat Ron dan Hermione kembali pada tulisannya.

Ruangan benar-benar hening, kecuali guratan pena pada perkamen. Harry penasaran apa yang dilakukan Malfoy, apa benar ia Malfoy? Apa ia salah orang?

Harry melirik ke arah Malfoy, dan didapatinya Malfoy yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Wajahnya ditopang dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak juga berhenti menulis. Mata Malfoy sangat abu-abu dan dalam. Harry tidak sanggup melihatnya, dan membuang wajahnya ke arah kanannya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Harry salah tingkah dan Malfoy tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya.

Kenapa Malfoy bisa menulis dan menatapnya? Pikir Harry. Apa yang ia tulis sembari menatap Harry?

Pikiran Harry melayang pada ingatannya tentang ciuman itu. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya yang ia tidak sadari bahwa dirinya sedang bergumam, seperti mengapa Malfoy memintanya untuk menciumnya, mengapa dirinya setuju untuk menciumnya, dan mengapa bibirnya terasa aneh.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak hanya bibirnya yang aneh. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menatap Malfoy dan mengulangi kejadian yang tidak ia selesaikan tadi siang. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tertular penyakit gila dari Malfoy mungkin. Mungkin.

Harry mulai mensugestikan dirinya untuk fokus dengan perkamennya hingga ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyenggol kakinya. Ia reflek melihat kearah Malfoy yang masih saja menatapnya dengan pena yang juga masih menulis.

Malfoy terdiam sesaat dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kehadapan Harry. Maklum Malfoy lebih tinggi dari Harry, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Potter?" tanyanya. Diam-diam Malfoy sudah mengucapkan mantra non-verbal agar Ron dan Hermione tidak mendengar perkataannya –mereka-.

Melihat Harry yang salah tingkah dan wajahnya kemerahan melihat Malfoy mendekat seperti itu. Malfoy menggodanya, "Kau mengingat**nya**, iya 'kan Potter?" sepintas wajah Harry terlihat lebih merah bagi Malfoy.

Harry menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha lebih tenang kemudian menjawab Malfoy setelah ia mengarahkan perhatian pada rivalnya itu, "Tentu saja, Malfoy! Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan noda." Ia berbisik karena takut kedua sahabatnya mendengarnya dan menghilangkan kata 'dibibirku' dari kalimatnya.

Malfoy mengubah cara tangan kirinya menopang wajahnya agar jarak diantara mereka mengecil, "Noda, Potter? Noda yang mana?" godanya. Dalam hatinya Malfoy berteriak kegirangan melihat Potter salah tingkah dan kesal sekaligus.

Fine! Benar! Bibirku memang tidak tersentuh dengan miliknya, pikir Potter. "Ah, mungkin aku salah! Sudahlah Ferret! Tidak perlu dibahas lagi!-" ia tertegun karena Malfoy malah tersenyum, "-diam, dan kerjakan tulisanmu!"

"Aku sedang menulis, Potter." Kemudian ia berbisik, "Kau yang terlalu fokus pada hal lain." Tangan kirinya sudah tidak menopang wajahnya tapi menyentuh tangan Harry yang sudah tidak menulis.

Harry menepisnya dan memakinya. Malfoy hanya tertawa saja, benar Malfoy tertawa dan Harry kesal setengah mati karena ia hanya dipermainkan Malfoy. Ia kesal karena dipermainkan! Harry termenung, kalau Malfoy sedang serius…?

Ron yang merasa Harry menggerakkan tubuhnya berpaling untuk memeriksa apa yang dilakukan temannya karena semenjak tadi ia tidak mendengar apapun. "Harry? Ada apa?" ia menatap Harry yang wajahnya merah-menganggapnya karena kesal- dan kemudian menatap Malfoy, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ferret!"

Malfoy tersenyum, "Bukan urusanmu, Weasel!"

Ron penasaran karena Harry tidak menjawabnya dan malah menatap Malfoy dengan tajam, "Harry?"

Harry tersentak mendengar suara temannya itu dan akhirnya menjawabnya, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Ron." Katanya menenangkan Ron dan mulai menulis kembali.

"Ingin merahasiakannya dari kedua sahabatmu, Potter?" kata Malfoy terdengar angkuh.

Ron dan Hermione terkejut mendengar suara yang lebih keras dan tegas dari sebelumnya itu. Hermione yang awalnya mengacuhkan mereka bertiga, menghentikan aktivitasnya didepan perkamen. "Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Hermione kesal.

Malfoy hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "Tanyakan saja pada sahabat kalian itu" dan melirik Harry.

Wajah Hary memerah, kali ini karena kesal. Ia mendesir, "Kau Malfoy diam, dan kerjakan saja tugasmu!" Harry tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Malfoy mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedang mengerjakannya, Potter! 'hal itu' membuatmu aneh rupanya." Katanya tidak begitu peduli dengan Harry.

Ron dan Hermione disampingnya mempertanyakan ada hal apa diantara mereka, dan Harry mengacuhkan mereka dengan tetap menatap tajam Malfoy, "Diam kau!" dan kembali mengacuhkan mereka.

Mereka bertiga berhenti mengganggu Harry dengan pertanyaan dan perkataan setelah beberapa buku berjatuhan dari rak buku disamping mereka. Mereka tahu Harry kesal. Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya dihadapan Hermione dan kembali pada perkamennya.

Sesaat ruangan kembali tenang setelah Hermione dan Malfoy berhenti beradu mulut. Lama kiranya mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, mereka terlalu sibuk menulis perkamen mereka. Hermione menghembuskan napasnya, karena ini akan menghabiskan waktunya, tapi pada saat yang sama ia sekalian belajar dan mengingat-ingat hal yang pernah ia pelajari.

Hermione telah mendapat 12 perkamen, Harry 8 perkamen dan Ron 7 perkamen. Harry menaruh perkamennya sebentar dan memukul-mukul pundaknya, hari sudah sangat larut, mungkin sudah ganti hari. Ia melirik kearah Malfoy yang sedang serius menulis perkamen dan melihatnya menggambar sesuatu. Mungkin Dark Arts, karena Harry tidak pernah melihat diagram sihir seperti itu.

Tulisan Malfoy sangat rapi, jauh dari tulisannya. Penampilannya juga sangat rapi berbeda jauh dengan Harry. Ah, rasanya Harry juga tadi memikirkan hal ini. Mereka memang sangat berbeda, yang sama diantara mereka adalah jenis kelaminnya dan… dan apa? Harry kembali menatap wajahnya.

Malfoy benar-benar fokus pada gambar diagramnya dan tidak memandang ke arah lainnya. Harry masih ingat bagaimana Malfoy menatapnya tadi atau kemarin? Karena sepertinya ini sudah hari minggu. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa pula ia ingin ditatap lagi dengan mata itu. Ruangan benar-benar sangat panas, pikirnya.

Malfoy merasa Harry menatapnya dan kemudian melirik padanya. Harry sedang menggerakkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali menulis. Malfoy tanpa ia sadari tersenyum melihat Harry seperti itu. Tangannya memang lelah, tapi tugas ini tidak buruk. Ia sudah mendapat hampir 8 perkamen sama seperti Harry dan masih banyak yang akan ia tulis.

Ia melirik ke arah Harry yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya diperkamen dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Malfoy bingung apakah, si Chosen-One itu sebodoh ini? Hanya menulis apa yang ia ketahui saja terasa sangat sulit? Ah, seharusnya sih tidak seperti ini, pikir Malfoy. Mungkin ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Malfoy tersenyum kembali dan kemudian tanpa ia sadari kakinya menyentuh Harry. Harry reflek menatapnya dan dari wajahnya ia hampir marah. Malfoy pun tertegun kenapa wajah marah itu berubah menjadi terkejut. Sure, Malfoy tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri sedang tersenyum.

Harry kikuk melihat senyum Malfoy yang seperti itu. Entah kenapa, entah kenapa… ada apa!

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali pada perkamennya. Ia dapat mendengar Malfoy mendengus perlahan dan kembali menulis pula. Harry mengambil perkamennya dan mulai menulis.

Mereka berdua lupa-atau bagaimana- mengenai kaki mereka yang masih saling menyentuh.

Waktu sudah mendekati pagi dan sepertinya memang sudah pagi. Ron sudah tertidur dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena entah kenapa secara sihir tinta penanya sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Mungkin penanya tahu kalau 'pengetahuan' Ron sudah habis. Ron menulis sudah hampir 15 perkamen. Perkamen ke-15nya belum sampai penuh.

Harry tahu, Ron bukannya lemah. Tapi untuk beberapa mata pelajaran ia jauh lebih pandai dalam mempraktekkannya dari pada menulis teorinya. Hampir sama dengan Harry, Harry hampir mendapatkan perkamen ke 20 dan ia sedang menulis yang ke 21. Harry melirik ke arah Hermione yang sudaha mendapat hampir 35 perkamen. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa Hermione dapat menulis sebanyak itu dengan waktu yang hampir sama dengan Harry.

Harry melirik ke arah Malfoy dan jauh lebih terkejut karena ketika ia menghitung perkamen Malfoy yang ke 25, Malfoy menyelanya. Ada beberapa perkamen yang belum sempat ia hitung, "Perlu apa Potter?" katanya sambil menguap dan kemudian menggerakkan kakinya.

Harry terkejut karena ia tak menyadari kaki Malfoy masih disampingnya. Ia menatap Malfoy yang sedang tersenyum angkuh melihat perkamennya hanya 21, "Bukan urusanmu!" dan Potter kembali memikirkan apa yang ia tulis. Ia rasa tulisannya rapi.

Hermione mendengar suara Harry dan berpaling dari perkamennya, ia sendiri juga terkejut kenapa Malfoy menulis sebanyak itu. Hermione hanya tidak tahu kalau Malfoy memang pandai dalam ramuan dan banyak menulis tentang hal itu didalamnya. Semenjak Severus kembali ia, berpikir untuk menjadi Potion Master sama seperti Severus. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menjadi Healer. Setidaknya ia akan lebih mengetahui tentang Dark Arts dari pada orang-orang pada umumnya. Ini akan menguntungkannya.

Malfoy tidak menghiraukan Harry, karena ia terlalu fokus pada gambar ramuan yang ia tulis. Ia telah malas menulis tentang Dark Arts dan segala simbol serta Diagram yang rumit. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggambar bentuk ramuan yang digunakan dan bagaimana cara memakainya. Saat ia menggerakkan kakinya, ternyata ia baru sadar kalau semenjak ia menempelkan kakinya ke Harry beberapa jam lalu, ternyata belum ia pindahkan kembali.

Malfoy tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Karena udara dingin jadi wajar kalau ia butuh kehangatan. Ia melirik kearah Harry yang sepertinya sedang mengeja, bibirnya yang tipis bergerak-gerak. Seperti sedang menggodanya. Menggodanya untuk… Shit! Pikir Malfoy yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia bingung kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ada hasrat yang sangat kuat untuk kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Harry. Apakah ini pengaruh Akaihana? Tapi Goyle tadi siang pun ketika diceritakan dirinya dicium Harry malah mencibir dan wajahnya biru seperti ingin muntah.

Ada yang salah, pikir Malfoy.

Harry mencium Goyle dengan penuh, dan tidak hanya sambil lalu. Tapi Malfoy hanya 'menggesekkan' bibirnya pada Harry. Apakah ada perbedaan antara Malfoy atau Harry yang menciumnya? Apakah begitu cara kerja Akeyashuu? Atau karena mereka tidak benar-benar menempelkan bibir mereka.

Malfoy mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa ia menulis kan apa yang ia pikirkan di perkamennya? Ia memang sedang menulis tentang akaihana dan akeyashuu seperti yang telah dijelaskan oleh Prof. Snape. Itu mengingatkannya pada kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi… kalau sampai perkamen ini memunculkan apa yang tuliskan, itu artinya.

Merlin! Jadi ia harus menempelkan bibirnya! Bukan hanya menggesekkannya? Pikir Malfoy. Malfoy menggenggam erat penanya seakan-akan ingin mematahkannya. Tidak! Tidak! Ingin mencium Potter kembali bukanlah keinginannya! Ini pasti ulah Akeyashuu dan Akaihana! Pikirnya. Malfoy berencana untuk meminta Akeyashuu atau mencium anak Ravenclaw atau siapapun selain Potter!

Malfoy melirik Harry yang masih saja mengeja, mungkin mantra yang sangat rumit dan menatap bibirnya. Bibirnya yang sangat merah, sepagi ini, mereka tidak tidur semalaman, dan bibir itu masih berwarna cerah seperti itu. Malfoy menelan ludahnya. Ia menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri keluar ruangan.

Ketiga Gryffindor terkejut, terutama Ron yang terbangun dari tidurnya. MAlfoy bergerak dengan sangat cepat, Hermione pun tidak sempat memarahinya karena perkamennya tercoret.

Harry berpikir kalau Malfoy mungkin sudah selesai dan mencoba untuk melirik kearah perkamennya. Perkamen Malfoy menggulung dengan sendirinya. Ternyata mereka benar-benar tidak dapat mencontek. Buku diperpustakaan saja tidak dapat disentuh oleh mereka.

Malfoy keluar dari perpustakaan dalam keadaan setengah kesal, napasnya tersengal dan sialnya lagi ia harus kembali. Bukan karena ia ingin melihat Potter! Merlin! Tapi ia tidak mau dikatai bodoh oleh Potter karena perkamennya sedikit.

Bagus! Pikir Malfoy. Sesaat ia kembali keperpustakaan ia disambut oleh amarah Hermione yang ia sendiri tak paham kenapa. Tapi yang tak habis pikir adalah ia melihat wajah lega Potter saat ia kembali. Potter memang gila! Atau aku yang gila melihat Potter lega dengan kedatanganku! Pikir Malfoy yang kesal karena ia juga senang Harry berwajah lega.

…

Pagi harinya mereka sarapan pagi di Great Hall dengan setengah tertidur. Mereka terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mata mereka dan beruntung hari ini libur. Besok senin ia akan menerima jadwal baru mereka untuk Hogwarts Cup.

Harry melirik ke arah meja Slytherin dan tidak menemukan Malfoy disana. Kenapa juga ia mencari Malfoy? Harry kembali pada sarapan paginya. Ia berencana akan tidur seharian, karena nanti malam mereka akan kembali melakukan detensi dan bertemu dengan Malfoy.

…

Malam itu detensi dibagi dua kelompok oleh Snape. Ia dan Hermione kebagian untuk membersihkan Astronomy Tower. Ron dan Malfoy berada di Clock Tower. Harry bahkan tidak melihat Malfoy sama sekali. Mungkin Malfoy terlambat atau kabur. Tapi mendengar cerita beberapa jam kemudian di kamarnya, Ron mengatakan kalau Malfoy bertingkah aneh.

Ron tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perilaku aneh Malfoy, karena menurutnya Malfoy memang aneh. Tapi akan sangat aneh kalau Malfoy bahkan tidak menanggapi ejekan Ron atau tidak mengejek Ron. Saat ia berkoordinasi dengan Ron, Malfoy hanya mengatakan hal yang ia perlukan. Itu saja tanpa menatap Ron.

Mungkin karena Malfoy tidak ingin melihat wajah Ron. Ron bercerita kalau mereka berkerja dalam hening, dan setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Ron mengerjakan bagiannya jauh lebih lama dari pada Malfoy. Ron sendiri bingung kenapa Malfoy begitu terburu-buru.

Mungkinkah Slytherin sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dihadapan Ron. Setidaknya Harry lega karena Ron dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sepanjang waktu, Hermione terus-terusan mengeluh pada Snape. Yah, bukan berarti Harry ingin juga dipasangkan dengan Malfoy. Tapi tidak pun tidak masalah…eh?

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ada yang salah. Harry dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah Ron. Ia selalu ingin melihat Malfoy, berpikir tentang Malfoy dan terutama tentang…

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia mengumamkan sleeping charm pada dirinya karena seharian ia sudah tidur dan sudah tidak dapat tidur. Harry berpikir kalau malam ini harus tidur, karena besok pagi ia tidak sabar mengetahui jadwal hariannya yang baru untuk Hogwarts Cup. Pertandingan akademiknya, Survival Mode dan Quidditch dengan… Harry sudah tertidur dan keesokkan paginya ia senang sekaligus kesal. Entahlah.

…

"Arrrgghhh!" teriak Ron.

Hermione mengelus-elus tangan Ron untuk menenangkanya. Ron mempelajari ramuan dengan Malfoy, selama 2 hari berturut-turut, senin-selasa. Bagus sekali dimulai hari ini, pikirnya. hari rabu-kamis ia mempelajari banyak hal tentang sihir dari berbagai Professor. Pelajaran yang dianggap perlu didalam Survival Mode, bahkan ia terkejut saat melihat list Charlie Weasley –kakaknya- didalam tenaga pengajar. Naga! Akan ada Naga!

Itu paginya, dan siang (mungkin sampai malam karena dijadwal tidak ada batasannya), mereka akan latihan Quidditch dari hari senin-kamis, sedangkan Jum'atnya mereka hanya ada Quidditch dipagi hari, disiang harinya waktu bebas. Bebas dari mana? Pasti akan tugas, dan belajar untuk O.W.L serta N.E.W.T.

Sekolah memfasilitasi seluruh bahan untuk belajar, bagi anak-anak yang tidak ikut Quidditch atau Survival Mode mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan belajar didalam kelas seperti biasanya. Sepintas ini merugikan bagi mereka yang mengikuti Quidditch dan Survival Mode, tapi untuk mereka, terdapat kelas khusus dimalam hari dan dihari sabtu. Tentu hari minggu untuk liburan –walaupun Ron yakin tugas akan menumpuk-

Harry melihat jadwal dihadapannya, ia akan belajar selama seminggu penuh dalam satu bulan! Rasanya sarapan paginya dihari senin itu membuatnya muak dan ingin muntah. Ia melirik ke arah Snape yang sepertinya sedang menatapnya. Ide yang cemerlang untuk menyiksa kami. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak. tidak mungkin ia akan menyiksa…dan melihat ke arah meja Slytherin, hari ini pun Malfoy tidak ada.

Harry merasa kalau Malfoy menghindarinya. Entah lah ia tidak peduli. Tapi malam harinya semuanya itu terjawab, karena malam itu mereka berempat didetensi di empat tempat yang berbeda. Malfoy diserahkan ke Prof. Trewlawney, Ron pada Prof. Sprout, Hermione pada Prof. McGonagall sedangkan dirinya dibawa ke hutan terlarang oleh Flich.

Saat ia selesai di ajak memeriksa hutan terlarang dengan Flich saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia ingin tidur secepat mungkin, dan tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang saat berbalik disalah satu koridor. Malfoy?

Ia mengenalinya hanya dari suaranya saja. ia membersihkan tubuhnya yang jatuh kelantai dan ketika ia melihat ke arah Malfoy, Malfoy sudah melewatinya dan pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Bukan hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Malfoy memang menghindarinya. Malfoy tidak ingin melihatnya.

Tapi kenapa?

Keesokkan paginya meja Slytherin jauh lebih longgar dari biasanya, hari ini ia tidak melihat Malfoy. Karena kemarin siang ia masih ada kelas Transfigurasi dengan Hermione (Senin-selasa pagi Pertahanan ilmu hitam, siangnya Transfigurasi) dan begitu pula siang ini, ia tidak dapat melihat Malfoy, kecuali nanti malam saat detensi mereka akan bersama.

Kenapa juga ia ingin melihat Malfoy? Tapi memang ada yang aneh dengan Slytherin, rasanya ada kepanikan diantara mereka? Atau kah benar Slytherin sedang merencanakan sesuatu melawan Gryffindor? Sepertinya mereka harus berhati-hati.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Ginny yang kelihatan khawatir. Ah, Harry sendiri malah melupakan Ginny, mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan, atau makan malam saja karena Harry terlalu sibuk.

Harry tersenyum rasanya ia rindu sekali dengan Ginny, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Gin..-" ia berhenti sebentar untuk menelan makanannya, "Aku hanya sedikit lelah, karena masih ada detensi."

Ia mendengar Neville bergumam sesuatu pada Luna disebelahnya, dan mendengarnya sedikit. Harry tertarik mendengar nada serius Neville, walaupun Luna hanya menjawabnya sesukanya tapi sepertinya Neville mengerti maksud Luna, "Ada apa? Kalian dari tadi sangat serius mengobrol?"

Ginny yang menatap Harry ikut melirik ke arah Neville dan Luna yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Luna duduk dimeja Gryffindor kadang-kadang. Neville menatap Harry, sepertinya ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya, "Ada suatu rumor yang kucuri dengar saat Prof. Snape tiba-tiba masuk kekelasku dan memanggil Prof. Sprout.-" ia berhenti sebentar untuk benar-benar menelan sarapan paginya dan meminum jus labunya, "Aku tidak tahu tentang apa? Tapi sepertinya ada masalah di Slytherin, dan beberapa kali aku mendengar nama Malfoy disebut-sebut."

Harry terkejut mendengar nama Malfoy disebut, "Ada apa?" ia mungkin tak merasa, tapi Ginny menangkap ada nada panik disuaranya.

Luna menyela Neville, "Sssttt…. Ulah Nargle!" katanya dan Neville hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Luna ikut tersenyum dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin saja Nargle jatuh cinta padanya, karena mereka satu jenis."

Jantung Harry berdebar, ia mengartikan seribu macam pemikiran terhadap perkataan Luna. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya, "Mungkinkah Slytherin merencanakan sesuatu? Seperti membalas dendam pada Gryffindor?" tanyanya.

Luna kembali menyela Neville, "Harry, Harry… orang yang jatuh cinta tidak akan menyerang orang lain. Kecuali ia patah hati…" Dan tersenyum.

Harry makin tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Neville angkat bicara, "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Akaihana atau Akeyashuu? Karena sepertinya kepanikkan mereka kurasakan seperti saat Goyle bersin-bersin. Mungkin karena Malfoy yang bersin-bersin?" katanya.

Harry berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin Malfoy bersin-bersin, karena ia telah…telah..

"Kurasa tidak!" kata Ron tiba-tiba dari samping Harry, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Kalau diingat seharusnya kemarin ia dengan Malfoy dikelas ramuan. hanya dengan Malfoy diruangan itu berdua, Harry menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lupa kalau ada Prof. Slughorn yang mengajar ramuan Ron dan Malfoy.

Harry mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi kesal. Harry berpaling kearah Ron yang masih memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan, Hermione disampingnya masih sibuk membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Ia sehat-sehat saja kemarin…-" lanjut Ron, kemudian menelan makanannya dan berpikir sejenak, "-walaupun wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang sakik gigi sekaligus ingin ketoilet."

Harry, Ginny, dan Neville memperlihatkan tanda tanya diwajah mereka, dan Ron kebingungan bagaimana menjelaskannya, "Ia tidak mengejekku saat aku meledakkan satu ramuan, tidak menggangguku, bahkan tidak menatapku sama sekali.-" dan terhenti sebentar seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "-kurasa ia seperti orang gelisah yang sedang menahan sesuatu. Mmm…" ragunya sambil mengangkat bahu diakhir perkataannya.

Harry menenggelamkan pikirannya. Ginny menatapnya dengan serius, "Kau kenapa Harry?" pertanyaannya membuat Harry memalingkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Bukankah ia hanya seorang Malfoy?" Ginny tidak menyadari apa maksud dari perkataannya, seakan-akan ia tahu kalau Harry memikirkan sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Malfoy. Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil?

Harry hanya terdiam menatapnya. Ia…tidak dapat menghentikan ingatannya mencari-cari sosok Malfoy. Seperti apa ia hari ini? Apakah seperti biasanya? Tertawa dengan angkuhnya ditengah-tengah kawan-kawannya. Harry ingin sekali tahu, ingin melihatnya, dan…

Dan apa?

Akhir-akhir ini Harry selalu tidak mampu melanjutkan apa yang pikirkan tentang Malfoy. Setidaknya esok hari ia akan bertemu dengan Malfoy.

Harry tersenyum dihadapan Ginny, dan Ginny bahagia karenanya, sekalipun Ginny tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik senyuman itu. Ginny hanya gadis yang selalu berharap kekasihnya hanya mencintainya.

Luna berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Harry. Ia membuat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa, Luna?" tanyanya tersenyum. Luna hanya terdiam dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyenggol Neville. Harry menganggap itu sebagai 'keanehan' Luna lainnya dan berbicara dengan Ginny mengenai pelajarannya hari ini.

Neville yang memperhatikan kekasihnya itu tidak ingin menanyakan apapun, tapi sepertinya Luna ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya, "Iya, sayang?" tanya Neville.

"Aku kesal-" katanya santai sambil melihat kukunya. Neville mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku kesal-" diulangnya, Neville belum sempat menanyakan penyebabnya, "Aku kesal, Harry tersenyum padaku, tapi bukan padaku. Ia selalu tersenyum pada Nargle." Ucapan Luna bukan hanya bisikan perlahan seperti biasanya, tapi menyerupai anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Neville menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sedang marah.

Neville terkadang tidak mengerti pada ucapan Luna, terutama saat ia sedang kesal seperti ini. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, sayang."

Luna tambah merajuk, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. "Aneh sekali kalau ia sampai jatuh cinta pada Nargle-" ia terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memutuskan sesuatu, "Walaupun Nargle sudah menyukainya sejak lama." Dan menatap Ginny, yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, "Ini rahasia."

Harry tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Luna, tapi hatinya berdebar-debar. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya juga berdebar-debar seperti itu. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau wajah Ginny sama merahnya dengan rambutnya.

Perhatian seluruh anak Hogwarts termasuk guru-guru yang masih sarapan pagi dengan santai teralihkan dengan sekumpulan anak Slytherin yang masuk ke dalam Great Hall. Mata Harry mencari Malfoy diantara mereka, dan kecewa ia tidak menemukannya diantara anak-anak Slytherin.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Bulstrode dan Parkinson mendekatinya dengan napas yang setengah tersengal, "Potter!" harry terkejut mendengar namanya disebut dengan sangat keras. Gadis yang sering berdua dengan Malfoy berhenti dihadapannya, "Cepat pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu!"

Harry terdiam, aneh sekali kalau seorang Slytherin memberi peringatan bahaya pada Gryffindor, pasti aku sedang dipermainkannya pikirnya. Harry melirik kearah meja guru-guru yang juga dengan menatap mereka. Tidak ada Snape. Mungkin memang telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Slytherin.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Harry dan dihentikan oleh Ginny serta Ron, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Ginny.

Parkinson mendesir, "Ini untuk kebaikanmu Potter! Sebelum Draco menemukanmu!" katanya kesal.

Harry berusaha melepaskan tangannya dibantu dengan Weasley, ia tidak mau tahu soal Malfoy. Lebih tepatnya tidak siap untuk tahu, ini begitu mendadak ia rasa. "Hentikan! Aku tidak ped-"

Dan terdengar suara Malfoy yang berteriak dan melemparkan kutukan kepada beberapa orang disekitarnya. Mereka semua yang menghalangi Malfoy dibuatnya membeku, pingsan, dan sebagainya. Siapapun dapat merasakan kalau Malfoy sedang marah, ah, mungkin bukan marah. Tapi yang jelas kekuatan sihirnya meluap sangat besar, dan membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri karena sensasinya yang menggelitik.

Harry tidak menyadari kalau Kedua Slytherin dihadapannya sudah berdiri membentenginya, begitu juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Para guru pun ikut turun dan mendekatinya. Beberapa orang mencoba untuk menghalangi Malfoy, tapi seakan-akan ada dinding aneh yang melindunginya. Dinding itu berwarna bening yang ketika ada sihir yang menabraknya, dinding itu berpendar seperti warna pelangi dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang menyakitkan.

Bunyi membuat orang-orang khususnya yang melempar kutukan padanya akan kehilangan orientasi, seperti lupa sesaat akan apa yang ia lakukan. Bunyi itu semakin banyak dan besar karena jumlah orang yang melemparkan sihir itu bertambah. Harry hanya terdiam dibelakang teman-temannya. Ia terpaku, jantungnya seperti tidak berdetak dan ia tidak bernapas.

Malfoy mendesir dan meminta orang-orang untuk menjauhinya. Ia mendekati Harry. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Ron, dan Neville telah pingsan karena sihir mereka memantul kearah mereka sendiri. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya, sedangkan anak-anak dari asrama lainnya memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Ginny menunjukkan tongkatnya tepat dihadapan Malfoy. Para guru, setengahnya kehilangan orientasi dan setengahnya keluar untuk mencari Prof. Snape. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu dengan Slytherin. "Mau apa kau, Malfoy!" teriak Ginny. Hermione dan Luna menarik Harry semakin kebelakang sehingga Malfoy tidak dapat melihatnya.

Malfoy, wajahnya semakin merah dan seperti orang terburu-terburu. "Diam kau! Mana Harry!"

Orang-orang disekelilingnya termasuk Harry terkejut karena Malfoy menggunakan namanya. Ginny semakin tegap mengangkat tongkatnya. Luna melemparkan kalungnya ke arah dinding itu, dan kalung itu hanya terjatuh, kemudian berpendar. "Nargle" bisiknya perlahan.

Ginny melemparkan Patronus kepadanya, dan Patronus itu seperti dihisap oleh dinding disekitar Malfoy itu, ia terkejut. Hermione sudah membuat berbagai dinding pertahanan sihir diantara mereka hingga Harry sudah tidak nampak oleh penglihatan Malfoy.

Malfoy menggerakkan tongkatnya, 'Stupefy' dan beberapa non-verbal sihir kepada mereka bertiga. Ketiganya dapat menepisnya dengan baik, hingga Harry keluar dari dinding yang telah dibuat oleh Hermione.

Hermione berteriak pada Harry, tapi seakan-akan Harry tidak mendengarnya dan berjalan ke arah Malfoy. Ginny yang berpaling menatap Harry terkena non-verbal 'sleeping charm' dan begitu juga Luna.

Hampir setengah dari orang-orang yang ada di Great Hall, membeku atau tertidur. Sisanya lari, keluar dari Great Hall karena merasa seperti perang antara Slytherin dengan Gryffindor yang sering digosipkan akhir-akhir ini. Diruangan itu tersisa tiga orang yang masih berdiri, Malfoy, Hermione dan Harry.

Hermione menarik lengan Harry dan menginjak kakinya. Harry berteriak dan seperti orang tidur yang disiram air dingin. Saat ia mulai menyadari posisinya, Harry ikut mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan melemparkan beberapa sihir yang bagi Malfoy tidak berguna.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari pintu Great Hall meneriakkan 'Expelliarmus' dan kemudian 'Stupefy'. Harry terkejut karena yang melemparkan kedua sihir itu adalah Severus Snape. Ketika ia akan menampakkan wajah leganya dengan memeriksa Malfoy yang pingsan ia terkejut. Karena yang terkena adalah Hermione.

Snape mendekati mereka sedangkan Harry tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Malfoy, ia siap melemparkan sihirnya kapan saja. "Hentikan ini, Draco." Katanya memerintah Malfoy. Harry merasa sedikit ganjil, karena Snape biasanya memanggil Malfoy tidak dengan Draco.

Malfoy menatap kearahnya, "A-ku su-dah ti-dak mam-pu la-gi, Sev!" katanya terbata. Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, kemudian ia mendengar Snape menghembuskan napasnya dan bergumam 'terserah kau saja' pada Malfoy.

Harry tetap sigap dihadapan Malfoy yang mulai mengangkat tongkatnya dan mendekati Harry. Jarak keduanya hanya sekitar 1,5 meter saja, sangat dekat. Harry mulai menyebutkan beberapa sihir pada Malfoy, tapi tidak ada yang mempan.

Snape kemudian berkata dengan santai pada-entahsiapa- "Jangan melawan, ia tidak akan menyakitimu." Tidak ada yang mendengar dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan sampai ia menambahkan, "Potter."

Malfoy tidak menggunakan satu sihir pun, seperti dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti Harry. Harry berkeringat, ia panik. Bolehkah ia mengunakan unforgivable? Dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Malfoy menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Malfoy mendekatinya dan kemudian melemparkan tongkat sihirnya hingga mengenai tangan kanan Harry. Harry otomatis berpaling ke arah tongkat sihir Malfoy yang terjatuh disamping kanannya.

Malfoy dengan cepat melangkah maju, menarik wajah Harry dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Harry terkejut dan tongkat yang ia genggam terjatuh. Malfoy menatapnya dan sebelum Harry berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia menciumnya.

Snape menghembuskan napas dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia malas melihat peristiwa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya. Snape melihat anak-anak dan beberapa guru yang terkapar di Great Hall, kemudian menatap beberapa siswa yang berteriak melihat apa yang terjadi di Great Hall.

Snape merasa ia tidak perlu meng-obliviate anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu, biarlah kedua anak dibelakangnya yang masih belum selesai ini yang mengurusnya. Ia tidak peduli, asal sekolah dan Hogwarts Cup tetap terlaksana seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Harry baru menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika tangan Malfoy mulai turun dan menyentuh pinggangnya. Berteriak. Dan melemparkan beberapa kutukan.

Sedangkan Malfoy terdiam menatapnya dan menjilat bibirnya.

~bersambung.

:D nah ini baru yang asli… banyak nihhh yeee yang kecewaaaa, nih dikasih kisukisukisu… kayaknya minggu depan ada 4 tokoh baru dari jepang (mahoutokoro).. mendingan masukin tokoh kembar yang kaya Hikaru-Kaoru yang nantinya ngejar2 Harry-Ron, atau dua Tsundere, atau stupid chara kaya Luffy? Hahahaha… see next chap.  
belajar~ belajar~, Hogwarts Cup~

Thanks to **Heriyandi kurosaki, paradisaea rubra, Chaachulie247, Uzumaki Naa-chan, n Kuroko** for the review.

Thanks to you all who patiently read this fic. Loveee youuu….


End file.
